JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN
by NoOnis
Summary: A causa de un "Pacto", Sakura deberá seducir a un joven elegido por sus amigas. Lo que no se imaginaba era que ese joven sería su mejor amigo, quien acababa de regresar después de dos años de ausencia, dándose cuenta que un misterioso entorno lo rodea.
1. El rubio de ojos azules

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO 1.-El rubio de ojos azules**

Primer día del último año del Bachillerato. Como siempre, los nervios la mantenían en un estado de tensión, los primeros días eran los peores. Aunque ya conocía el sistema, tenía amigos a los cuales tenía muchas ganas de ver pues los extrañó las semanas que estuvo fuera y conocía a los maestros, no sabía por qué, pero el primer día siempre era así y justamente aquel día tenía un extraño presentimiento.

En el trayecto que caminaba desde la parada del autobús hasta el instituto se encontraba con sus amigos, era como si eso fuese un ritual irrompible.

La primera en ver fue a Ino, estaba segura de eso, pues su coleta alta de color rubio platinado la delataba.

— ¡Ino! —gritó agitando la mano, la aludida volteó y al percatarse de quien era corrió hasta ella.

— ¡Sakura! Pensé que te perderías el primer día —la abrazó como si tuviera años de no verla.

— No sabía que me extrañabas tanto —ante el enunciado de la pelirosada se separó súbitamente.

— No te creas tanto frentona

— Ya extrañaba tus insultos gorda

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Atreve a repetirlo! —la señaló con furia

— ¡Gorda! ¡Gorda! ¡Cerda! —las dos se miraron con ira en sus ojos, queriendo golpearse.

— Ustedes dos nunca cambiarán —una voz familiar las sacó de su pelea interminable.

— No deberían pelear así —mencionó Hinata que venía junto con TenTen.

— ¿No vas a saludarnos Sakura? Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos es lo mínimo que puedes hacer —reclamó la castaña.

— Las extrañé muchísimo —abrazó a sus tres amigas a la vez.

Y era verdad, pasó todo el verano con sus familiares en el extranjero a cuesta de su voluntad por quedarse, pero sus padres habían decidido irse de viaje. Aunque fueran casi dos meses le parecieron más dos años.

— Cuéntenme ¿Qué pasó en el verano? —preguntó emocionaba mientras caminaban hacia la escuela.

Las tres desviaron la mirada y Sakura sabía que algo raro había, le estaban ocultando algo.

— Bueno es que… —comenzó a hablar la de ojos turquesa— Ya tengo novio —se sonrojó

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Se quedó sorprendida ante la declaración, quien era el afortunado o más bien dicho idiota que había hecho a Ino su novia— ¡¿Quién es? —rápido demando una respuesta, tenía que saberlo a la voz de YA— ¿Lo conozco?

La rubia asintió con vergüenza, aunque no era su primer novio, pero esta vez sí estaba segura que lo quería y no solo por juego.

— Exijo saber quién es —esta vez cerró el puño dando a entender que si no le decían iba a comenzar a llover golpes.

— Es Shikamaru —respondió de forma ante la amenaza.

— ¿Qué? —se quedó perpleja ante la respuesta— ¿Shikamaru Nara? ¿El nerdi que está en tu equipo de Química? ¿El mismo que detestabas?

— Ya Sakura, eso fue antes de conocerlo de verdad…

— Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué ha pasado contigo TenTen?

— Lo de siempre, sigo con Neji —sonrió con emoción, ya iban a cumplir un año dentro de dos semanas.

— Pero como… solo falta que Hinata me diga que también —a lo que la de cabellos azulados se detuvo en seco, con la cara más roja que nunca— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Tú también?...

— ¿Es cierto que Hinata también tiene novio?

Al parecer Sakura no era la única que no estaba al tanto de la situación pues sus otras dos amigas estaban igual de sorprendidas que ella. Y las tres la miraron a los ojos, a esos extraños ojos color perla, queriendo extraerle información.

— Es Kiba —terminó por decir antes que la mataran con la mirada y al notar los rostros aún más sorprendidos de sus amigas decidió aclarar dudas— Dio la casualidad que fuimos al mismo balneario con nuestros padres… y… —se sonrojó la peliazulado al recordarlo— lo demás es historia

— Ya me imagino a Hinata cuidando todos los cachorros que recoja Kiba de la calle —las tres rieron por el comentario de TenTen.

— Serán pesadas —siguió caminando para a unos pasos la interceptara su castaño novio que le tomó enseguida la mano, las tres miraron la escena con asombro.

Ahora si sentía flaquear, como era posible que todas sus amigas tuvieran novio menos ella, debería haber aprovechado mejor las vacaciones en lugar pasar todo el día en el campo con sus familiares.

— ¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Que galanazo te conseguiste en Europa? —comenzó a codearla la rubia.

— Lamento decepcionarlas pero yo no he tenido ni tengo novio —dijo con simulada indiferencia— Yo solo tengo ojos para…

— Sasuke —dijeron Ino y TenTen suspirando e imitando a la de cabellos rosas, ella les dirigió una mirada entrecerrada para después regresarla al morocho.

— Es que es tan…

— Guapo —de igual forma se burlaron sus amigas. Ahora si se las iban a pagar.

Estalló con furia corriendo detrás de sus amigas y maldiciéndolas, se habían escabullido, sí que eran rápidas.

— Desgraciadas…—masculló por lo bajo recobrando la respiración.

— ¿Sakura, estas bien? —escuchó una voz que no conocía y añoraba todos los días.

— S-Sasuke —tartamudeó al toparse con el joven, por unos momentos se quedó muda, entrando en una ensoñación de la cual no quería salir.

— ¿Estas bien? —volvió a preguntarle, la pelirosa sin embargo se quedó ida, tal vez debería llevarla a la enfermería, pero entonces reaccionó.

— Ah sí, disculpa… estoy bien

No sabía qué hacer, ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar, era Sasuke Uchiha, el joven del que estaba enamorada desde hace algunos años.

De pronto se vio envuelta en las paredes de los pasillos ¿Cómo es que llegaron a estar caminando juntos hacia el aula? No lo sabía y no le importaba. Hubo un momento en donde se perdió en sus ojos negros y cuando regreso en sí, ya estaba en su habitual pupitre rodeada de sus amigas que esperaban un regaño por parte de la ojiverde, sin embargo, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, en donde cierto pelinegro le declaraba su amor.

— Buenos días chicos —entró el primer profesor del día, leyendo un libro naranja en su mano, despreocupado como siempre.

— Sakura —la llamó Ino detrás suyo— Sakura —volvió a insistir pero no obtenía respuesta alguna por parte de la ojiverde.

Ino se frustró y optó por otro tipo de llamado. Tomó una hoja de papel entre sus manos, la cual arrugó haciéndola bola, y la aventó contra su amiga, directo en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se talló la cabeza, aunque fuese hecho de papel le había dolido.

— ¿Sigues soñando que Sasuke te declara su amor? —Sakura se enrojeció, que obvia era— Deja de soñar despierta amiga… Por cierto, hoy haremos reunión al salir de clases…

— Haruno —la llamó el profesor y esta inmediatamente retomó su postura sobre su asiento— La llama la Directora

Salió del aula enseguida, iba caminando por los vacíos pasillos del Instituto, preguntándose para qué la mandó a llamar tan de repente la Directora Tsunade. Suspiró antes de girar la perilla de su oficina con mil escenarios en mente.

— ¿Me mandó a llamar? —se asomó por la puerta de la oficina.

— Si Sakura, adelante —la invitó a pasar, accediendo a su pedido entró.

Tenía compañía, alguien se encontraba sentado frente a Tsunade-sama dándole la espalda, solo podía notar los cabellos rubios alborotados pertenecientes al joven que seguramente se encontró hasta hace poco hablando con la Directora.

— Quiero que le muestres las instalaciones al joven de nuevo ingreso

El aludido se incorporó y giró con parsimonia hasta quedar frente a ella. Sakura quedo estática, se parecía tanto a su viejo amigo… pero no, eso no era posible, después de todo él se había ido hace dos años y no iba a regresar y por qué lo haría. Estando en América con su padrino tendría todo lo que pudiera desear, además que regresar a este lugar le traería malos recuerdos de sus padres.

— Claro —le dedicó una sonrisa y el rubio la siguió.

No podía evitar mirarlo, era cinco centímetros más alto que ella, se notaba que tenía un cuerpo ligeramente trabajado y caminaba con mucha confianza, era obvio que ese no era su amigo.

— ¿Te molesta si nos saltamos el recorrido y vamos por aire freso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, después de todo ninguno de los dos quería recorrer el instituto, era algo aburrido. Se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto para salir a tomar el fresco de la mañana, no había mejor lugar que ese, además de tener una preciosa vista.

Subieron hasta el último piso de la escuela y traspasaron una puerta que los llevó hasta el techo del edificio. Ninguno emitió sonido en el transcurso del viaje hasta allá, ni siquiera estando ahí modulaban palabra. El rubio enlazó la cerca de protección con sus dedos mirando hacia el horizonte, en donde las casas se perdían.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —al fin rompió el silencio con aquella pregunta que hace un rato quería hacerle y no sabía por qué no salían las palabras.

El rubio soltó una carcajada sonora que se perdió en la brisa matutina, era una situación divertida, giró sobre sus tobillos recargándose en la cerca de protección y la miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura tragó saliva y se sonrojó sin saber la causa.

— ¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso? —comenzó a enojarse, no le veía la gracia al asunto, solo quería saber su nombre.

— Sigues siendo la misma distraída que siempre ¿verdad? —le sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta ella, con las manos introducidas en los bolsillos del pantalón escolar.

Al estar a escasos centímetros de Sakura, encorvó un poco su cuerpo para quedar a la altura de ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me conoces? —su sonrojo era más prominente, teniéndolo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa, pero no se hechó para atrás, eso sería símbolo que él había vencido.

No entendía a donde quería llegar con eso, estaba perdida en la conversación, como era posible que un perfecto extraño le hablara de esa forma tan familiar.

— ¿Tanto cambie que ya ni reconoces a tu mejor amigo?... O habrán sido que se me pegó lo yankee—dijo la última frase para sí, pensando mientras se frotaba la barbilla con la mano pensativo.

¿Mejor amigo? No era cierto, alguien le estaba jugando una broma pesada y de mal gusto. Su mejor amigo se había ido hace dos años y nunca iba a regresar. Se cruzó de brazos un poco exaltada, sin embargo al regresar su mirada a su compañero todo cambió.

Esos ojos azules que la miraban tan tiernamente, el cabello rubio alborotado que le encantaba peinar con sus dedos. El mismo rostro sonriente que a pesar de la situación más triste la hacía reír. ¿Estaba soñando?

— ¡¿N-Na…Naruto? —tartamudeó al pronunciar aquel nombre que tanta falta le hizo.

— No pareces feliz de verme —se rascó la nuca no contento con la situación.

— ¡I-DIO-TA! —golpeó su brazo enojada.

— Oye… que recibimiento

Miró a los ojos verdes de Sakura, se encontraban cristalinos, como si quisiera explotar en llanto, fruncía la boca entristecida, tal vez no fue buena idea regresar. Su amiga de repente se dejó caer al suelo, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas.

— Ey ey… —trató de calmarla, de nuevo bajando hasta la altura donde se encontraba— Si tanto te afecto mi regreso puedo marcharme… —posó su mano en la cabellera rosa de Sakura, acariciándola.

Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que puedo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por un momento pensó que era mentira, pero después… simplemente quería abrazarlo.

— Podías haberme avisado que venías

— ¿Y cuál sería la sorpresa?

Ese era el Naruto que recordaba, idiota como siempre.

Y de esa forma comenzó el primer día de clases, un primer día que nunca iba a olvidar, en donde el rubio de ojos azules que tanto quería regresó después de dos años de ausencia.


	2. El Pacto

**CAPÍTULO 2.- El pacto**

Caminaban por los pasillos del instituto cerca el uno del otro, se habían extrañado demasiado estos últimos dos años y en verdad se hicieron falta.

Se habían saltado las primeras clases, y habían hablado de todo un poco, sobre todo de las experiencias del rubio en el nuevo continente, aún no le había querido decir por qué había regresado, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, ya que estaba ahí de nuevo junto a ella.

El primer receso había comenzado, decidieron alcanzar a sus amigos en la cafetería, donde les darían o más bien verían la buena nueva.

Podía decir que sabía como se sentía su amigo, después de todo ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él. Sin embargo Naruto no lo demostraba, en verdad había cambiado en estos dos años.

Al entrar en el lugar donde usualmente ingerían sus alimentos, todo ocurrió lentamente.

Mientras cruzaban el largo trayecto hasta las mesas conjuntas donde se sentaban diario, las miradas de las chicas del instituto lo desvestían con la mirada, algunas otras lo miraban embelezadas, sin embargo, el asombro en el rostro de sus amigos que estaban de frente a ellos, ocasionó que las que estaban de espaldas de voltearan.

Nadie podía creerlo, algunos pensaban estar imaginándolo. Algunos como Ino y Sasuke se pararon rápidamente a darle la bienvenida a su amigo, mientras otros tardaron unos minutos para asimilarlo, pero de igual forma lo abrazaron con tanto cariño que pareciera haber pasado por lo menos diez años.

El rubio se veía algo cambiado en apariencia, sin embargo, aún mantenía esa inocencia y alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba.

― Cuéntanos Naruto, ¿Cómo es América? _—_preguntó Lee emocionado.

— Todo es muy diferente…

Llegó una parte de la conversación en donde se sintió excluida, todos preguntándole al de ojos azules cosas sobre su vida hasta el momento, felices de su regreso, pero en alguna bizarra forma sentía celos por no ser el centro de atención del rubio.

Era egoísta, no podía reclamarle por tal cosa, él había madurado -aunque fuera difícil creerlo- mientras que ella seguía siendo la misma chica posesiva de siempre.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó la Yamanaka pegando fuertemente sus manos contra la mesa, lo que provocó que se desvanecieran sus pensamientos— ¿Una banda?

— Bueno, no es para tanto… —rascó su nuca un poco nervioso, no tenía pensado llamar la atención de esa forma.

Esa Ino, a pesar de tener novio era igual que siempre… una zorra. Y al parecer a Naruto no le importaba tal coqueteo, ya que seguía hablando con ella animadamente mientras los demás escuchaban su relato, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia.

La pelirosa se incorporó y sin decir adiós se retiró de la cafetería.

No tardó mucho en sonar la campana, todos los alumnos comenzaron a regresar a sus aulas de clases, ella ya se encontraba en su asiento con su MP3 conectado y dibujando algunos garabatos en su cuaderno. No tenía ganas de oír a nadie.

Así pasó el día, clase tras clase, hasta el fin de la jornada.

— Te esperamos en donde siempre —le susurró Ino, Hinata y TenTen se habían adelantado y la rubia las alcanzó poco después.

Se había quedado unos minutos sentada mirando por la ventana el gran árbol que se erguía hasta el tercer piso del Instituto, meciéndose a merced del aire. Tenía su barbilla recargada en la palma de la mano. No pensaba nada en especial, simplemente quería estar sola asimilando todo lo que ocurrió en el día.

— Sakura —llamó el rubio, ésta solo giró su rostro instintivamente y de forma desganada, al percatarse de quien se trataba devolvió su rostro a su posición anterior— Sakura…

— ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar la danza del árbol.

— ¿Qué sucedió hace rato? —estaba un poco preocupado, no sabía porque su amiga se había ido inesperadamente.

En verdad quería ir tras de ella, pero no quería ser descortés y dejar a sus amigos en pleno relato.

— Nada…—contestó secamente.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós?

— Por nada

— ¿Estás enojada?

— No

— ¿Te acompaño a casa? o ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar? —sonrió felizmente con un dejo de remembranza.

— No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, que te acompañen algunas de tus recientes admiradoras —estalló sin saber la razón, tomó su mochila al recordar que la esperaban sus amigas.

El rubio arqueó la ceja, no entendía por qué de pronto se había enojado su amiga si hasta hace unos momentos estaba indiferente. Tal vez fue por lo que dijo de su cabello.

— Perdón, no sabía que te afectaría tanto lo que dije de tu cabello

— No es eso, solo no me molestes ¿quieres?

— Como sea —frunció el cejo y salió del aula un poco enfadado, en donde lo esperaban unas cuantas chicas.

Sakura solo observó la escena, eran en total unas seis jóvenes, seguramente de los años inferiores, todas seguían al rubio preguntándole cosas y gritando de felicidad _'lo guapo que era'_, como es que tan rápido ya había conseguido admiradoras. Como aborrecía a esas chiquillas, pegándose a cualquier ser vivo que tenga dos piernas.

"_Cortaste tu cabello… me gustaba más como se te veía largo" _Recordó las palabras de Naruto e instintivamente tocó unas de las hebras rosas de su cabello el cual le llegaba por arriba del hombro y lo acarició de la misma forma que lo hizo él.

— "Déjate de estupideces Sakura"—dijo para sus adentros.

Enfiló hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, cerca de las canchas de soccer había un pequeño sendero que llevaba a donde anteriormente estaba la piscina, sin embargo esta ya no era utilizada y fue dejada en el olvido. Se notaba enseguida por el moho en las baldosas de la alberca.

La vegetación había crecido tanto que podía llegar cerca de sus caderas. No sabía cómo es que seguían yendo a ese lugar tan desolado.

A lo lejos se encontraban sus amigas que la esperaban en las gradas sentadas.

Al llegar ahí los regaños por parte de Ino no se hicieron esperar, estaba furiosa por haberla dejado ahí esperando solo unos quince minutos. Después de un rato, Hinata la logró calmar.

— ¿Y a que se debe la reunión? —preguntó Sakura extrañada y pensando que tal vez era para hablar más sobre el verano.

— Hinata, TenTen y yo estuvimos hablando en tu ausencia…

— ¿Sobre? —interrumpió la ojiverde solo para molestar a la rubia.

— ¡Déjame terminar! —carraspeó para luego continuar— Invocamos 'El Pacto'

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuál '_pacto'_? —algo confundida habló, no recordaba ningún pacto.

— El que hicimos antes de entrar al Bachillerato —trató de refrescarle la memoria la morocha.

_{Flash back}_

_Tres jóvenes amigas estaban disfrutando alegremente de la tarde en el parque de diversiones, era su graduación de la Secundaria y estaban felices por haber terminado esa etapa de su vida. En donde vivieron muchas cosas y conocieron a muchas personas._

_En el horizonte el sol comenzaba a apagar sus tonalidades rojizas para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche._

— _¿Qué haces aquí sola Sakura? —llegaban sus tres amigas hasta el pequeño muelle de madera que estaba al lado de la feria._

— _Recordando todo lo vivimos en estos tres años —sonrió a sus amigas._

— _Pasamos por cosas difíciles…_

_El ambiente de pronto de entristeció, sabían que se verían de nuevo en el bachillerato, pero ya estaban creciendo y las cosas cambiarían drásticamente en sus vidas._

— _¡No se pongan así! Si lo dices porque tengo novio, no se preocupes ya terminé con él —sonrió la rubia._

— _Tu nunca cambias, zorra —todas rieron, siempre la de cabellos castaños sacaba a relucir sus verdades._

— _Y tu tampoco, me enteré que andas tras el primo de Hinata —entrecerró los ojos pícaramente_

— _¡No molesten! __—se sonrojó TenTen mientras que la pelirosa y la peliazulado la miraban desconcertadas— ¿Que tiene? —se dirigió a a la Hyuga—, tu primo es muy guapo Hinata, pronto seremos familia —bromeó de nuevo._

— _Cuando nos demos cuenta todas tendrán novio —contestó Hinata un poco avergonzada, sabía que sería difícil para ella tener pareja porque era un poco retraída y muy insegura._

— _Eso no va a pasar Hinata, siempre seremos amigas y ningún hombre nos va a separar —sonrió Sakura mientras le revolvía los cabellos cortos._

— _¡Tengo una idea! Es buenísima —Ino anunció con un dedo al aire y una sonrisa que solo relucía cada vez que se le ocurría algún loco pensamiento que solo les traería problemas._

— _Tan buenísima como la vez que nos suspendieron por seguir una de esas ideas —se cruzó de brazos la pelirosa, aún recordaba el regaño de su progenitor— No quiero oír a mi padre diciéndome de nuevo que esos no son actos de una señorita de mi posición, ahórramelo —le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Ino._

— _No, no, este es diferente… —pausó para aterrizar sus ideas— Este es un Pacto en donde cada una se comprometerá a seducir a un hombre…_

— _¡Espera un momento Ino! Eso está fuera de discusión —negó con la cabeza._

— _No me has dejado terminar, oigan lo que les tengo que decir y si no les gusta no lo hacemos ¿de acuerdo? —miró a cada una que asintieron a la vez._

— _Si tres de nosotras tienen novio y una no, podrá ser invocado este pacto, en donde la que no tenga novio tendrá que seducir a la persona que elijamos y deberá hacerla caer a sus pies, es solo un simple juego pero tiene sus consecuencias, puedes terminar enamorada de esa persona o tal vez no… —las tres la miraron atentas—_ _¿Están conmigo? —la rubia elevó su mano hasta quedar frente a ella, con el brazo completamente extendido._

— _Suena divertido, ¡estoy adentro! —TenTen sostuvo su mano arriba del de la rubia._

— _Vamos Hinata, no tienes nada que perder —la ojiperla mordió su labio inferior dubitativa, pensando en las consecuencias._

— _¡Hinata! Solo es un juego_ —_a voz de la morocha sonó a ruego._

— _Está bien, entro yo también —hizo lo mismo que TenTen, la única que faltaba era la pelirosada._

— _Solo faltas tú Sakura —la incitó la de cabellos castaños de igual forma que hizo con Hinata._

— _¡No! Están locas no voy a hacer eso —negaba con la cabeza mientras agitaba sus manos de derecha a izquierda._

— _La frente de marquesina tiene miedo porque sabe que nadie se fijará en ella_

— _¡Cállate Inopuerca!_

— _Admítelo, tienes miedo… y con justa razón, quien se va a enamorar de ti_

— _Estoy dentro —rápidamente puso su mano sobre la de las chicas, el plan de la rubia había funcionado._

— _Antes deben saber que solo se podrá invocar el pacto si las otras tres están de verdad enamoradas de sus parejas_

_Las jóvenes asintieron y dicho esto el pacto estaba hecho._

_{Fin del Flash Back}_

Recordó aquel suceso que había olvidado, ¡no podía ser! Ella había sido la desafortunada, ahora tendría que seducir a alguien.

— No, no, no —repetía constantemente.

— Lo siento Sakura, un pacto hecho…

— Nunca deshecho —terminaron TenTen y Hinata.

La pelirosa se sentó en las gradas atónita, colocando su cabeza en sus rodillas y alborotó su cabello. Después de estar en esa forma unos minutos decidió afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —trató de alargar más el hecho de saber el nombre de la persona que sería su 'víctima'.

— Es fácil, la persona elegida debe de enamorarse de ti o al menos algo cercano, ya está en ti si le correspondes o no

— ¿Fácil? —repitió la poseedora de los ojos color jade— Eso lo dices porque eres una zorra con experiencia —las amigas rieron.

— No te quejes… nosotras observaremos tus movimientos, puedes empezar el viernes que vamos a salir en la noche

— ¿Salir el viernes?

— Eso es tu culpa por irte de pronto en el receso —dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos.

— Vayamos al grano ¿quieren? —TenTen se había desesperado de tanto hablar.

Sakura las miró y suspiró vencida.

— ¿Quién es? —al menos esperaba que fuera Sasuke, aunque era obvio que sus malvadas amigas no lo harían ni de chiste.

La Yamanaka miró a sus amigas y estas asintieron, las tres estaban de acuerdo con la persona elegida.

— Esa persona, a la que debes seducir es… —pausó para hacerla de emoción, conocía a Ino y mientras más misteriosa suene mejor— Na-ru-to

— ¿Qué? Creo que entendía mal… —preguntó nerviosa, esperando que fuera su imaginación o haber escuchado mal.

— Naruto Uzumaki

Quedó helada, como era posible que fueran tan despiadadas, el era su amigo, el mejor amigo que ha tenido en toda la vida y ahora ¿tenía que seducirlo?

— Están locas, escojan a otra persona a la que sea menos a él —se paró de un brinco— Es mi amigo

— Por favor frentona, ustedes son amigos entre comillas —reclamó Ino.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Sea como sea ya hablamos, lo siento Sakura —dijo como si fuera sentencia sus palabras.

— Naruto es la persona a la que vas a seducir —recalcó TenTen.

Un aire frío meció sus cabellos y falda, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. La joven de cabellos rosas se sentía caer en un pozo sin fondo, no sabía que iba a hacer, por primera vez se sentía perdida. No podía hacerle eso a él, pero un pacto era un pacto ¿no?


	3. Comienza el Juego: Táctica Fallida

**CAPÍTULO 3.- Comienza el juego: Táctica fallida**

Sus amigas se habían marchado hace algunos minutos, no llevaba cuenta del tiempo y la verdad era que en esos momentos no le importaba, simplemente se dejaba llevar, dejaba que el ambiente la envolviera entrando en un estado de sosiego.

Se encontraba recostada sobre una de las gradas mirando perdida el colorido matiz del firmamento. Hasta que recordó lo sucedido en ese mismo lugar, su rostro se frunció al escuchar las palabras de sus amigas en su mente _"seducir… Naruto Uzumaki"._

¡Desgraciadas! Bien decían que con eso amigos quien quiere enemigos. Y se aplicaba perfectamente a su caso. No entendía por qué justamente él, recién llegaba de una larga ausencia y ahora se suponía que ¿tenía que seducirlo?, ¡maldita su suerte!

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos? Sabiendo todo lo que le iba a hacer a partir de ese viernes, iba a jugar con él. Simplemente no podía, no quería… sin embargo… debía de hacerlo, quien la mandaba a entrar en ese estúpido pacto.

Tenía que centrar sus ideas, y tener todo en claro, un juego solo es eso… un juego.

— Naruto…—salió en un suspiro sin darse cuenta.

Quien hubiera dicho que aquel niño hiperactivo se iba a convertir en un hombre tan guapo y maduro, tenía que admitirlo… pero ella solo tenía ojos para aquel joven de piel blanca, cabello bien peinado color azabache y su mirada profundamente negra.

Sonrió para sus adentros al tener el retrato del morocho en su mente. El sonido repiqueteante de su celular la molestó y por un momento pensó en tirarlo, pero al visualizar el número que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla, sus ojos color jade rolaron.

— Padre… —emitió casi en un susurro molesto contestando el móvil.

— _Jovencita, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Has visto la hora?_ —sonaba enfadado.

— Lo sé padre, ahora voy a casa —contestó frunciendo el ceño, no sabía por qué la protegía tanto, ya no era una niña.

— _Donde estás_ —exigió más que preguntar.

— En el Instituto, ya voy a la casa… —volvió a repetirle cambiando su posición, sentándose en la grada.

— _Envié a Genma por ti, espéralo…_ —cortó a comunicación.

Odiaba eso, que la controlara, siempre quería saber en dónde se encontraba o a donde iba.

Se dirigió a la puerta del Instituto caminando a paso lento para demorar más su llegada. Le tomó unos minutos arribar hasta su destino, y ahí estaba Genma, recargado en el volvoS60 color cobre con su usual mondadientes en la boca.

— Hola —saludó para después entrar en la parte trasera del auto, acción la cual secundó el joven de cabello castaño, con la diferencia que él entró siendo el piloto.

— ¿Cómo esta Señorita? —preguntó para ser cortés.

— Como siempre… —recargó su brazo en la ventanilla del auto— Lamento que papá te haya enviado a recogerme

— No se preocupe, ese es mi trabajo —arrancó el auto, un motor silencioso pero a la vez potente.

— No le dijiste lo de esta mañana ¿verdad? —se deslizó por la parte de en medio del auto acercándose al chofer.

— ¡Claro que no señorita! A mí me parece que es bueno que tenga un poco de libertad —le guiñó el ojo, Genma siempre fue un buen amigo para ella y cubría sus escapadas.

Ella no era rebelde, simplemente quería sentirse _'libre'_, poder tener su propio camino. Le gustaba tomar el autobús, la hacía sentir tan bien consigo misma que por unos momentos llegaba a sentirse "independiente", como cualquier otra persona de su edad.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a lo que llamaba hogar. Una casa bastante amplia con grandes jardines, no eran millonarios pero si tenían lujos, los cuales producía una empresa en pleno crecimiento.

Fue directo a su habitación, no estaba de humor para ser regañada una vez más por su padre, era lo mismo casi todos los días aunque habían otros en donde simplemente permanecía en silencio.

Los días pasaron, y como había sospechado… ya no tenía el valor de mirar a Naruto a los ojos, esos ojos azules que a veces le buscaban la mirada y que ella rehuía. Lo evitaba siempre que pudiera y lo trataba de manera indiferente, hasta que llegó el viernes.

— ¿Qué haces Ino? —la rubia se había empeñado en que la pelirosa fuera a su casa para arreglarla.

Se había negado al principio, pero Ino fue tan insistente que al final no pudo decir un simple "no".

— Te maquillo que otra cosa —tenía sus _'instrumentos'_ en las manos, a veces se detenía y la mirada dubitativa solo para comenzar de nuevo— ¡Ya estas! —sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que se viera en el espejo de su cómoda.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —se miró asombrada— Me parezco a ti

— Lo sé, hago milagros —sonrió victoriosa.

— ¡Parezco prostituta! —tomó toallitas húmedas y quito los sobrantes de maquillaje de su rostro.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices frentona? —la miró desafiante— Al menos te ves decente… si fuera por ti parecerías mono

— Un mono tiene dignidad —alzó su dedo al aire.

Entre juegos, regaños y 'peleas' pasó la tarde y la hora citada había llegado. Estaba un poco nerviosa, esa noche empezaría el _juego de seducción_ que le habían impuesto sus amigas.

Ino bajó primera en el auto quien fue directamente hasta Shikamaru, los dos estaban igualmente elegantes, de la misma forma que sus demás amigos, vistiendo atuendos dignos de aquella discoteca.

Sakura llevaba un vestido strapless en satín color beige, se pegaba a su cuerpo hasta que llegaba a la parte baja de su pecho, en donde se holgaba y terminaba en unas ondas cubiertas por un adorno cosido en chaquira marrón el vestido no era muy largo ya que finalizaba por debajo de su muslo, calzaba unas botas vaqueras del mismo color de los adornos de su vestido.

Vestía sencilla, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención, aunque esa noche era todo lo que buscaba, atención de una sola persona… de Naruto. A su pensamiento llegó cierto morocho y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada sin éxito.

— No vino Sakura… concéntrate —le susurró TenTen al darse cuenta de lo que hacía su amiga.

Solo unos minutos permanecieron afuera.

Dentro de la discoteca, las luces de colores iluminaban todo el ambiente, centrándose en la pista de baile, donde por momentos cambiaban a una parpadeante blanca que la aturdía. El olor intoxicarte a tabaco penetraba por sus fosas nasales, le costó acostumbrarse al fuerte olor del tabaco.

Tomaron asiento en un sofá contra la pared que tenía forma de "u", sin embargo no entraron todos en una sola mesa, por lo que optaron en dividirse.

Enseguida sus amigos tomaron a su pareja y corrieron a la pista de baile. Se había quedado sola, su mesa estaba prácticamente vacía, de no ser por ella. Ni que decir de Naruto, fue el primero en ser asediado por las jovencitas. Que mala suerte tenía.

— ¿Bailamos? —preguntó el de cejas pobladas acercándose hasta ella.

— No tengo ganas —casi dejó caer su rostro del apoyo que mantenía sobre su brazo.

— Vamos Sakura, solo estas aquí viendo a todos divertirse

— Gracias Lee —se giró para mostrarle su sonrisa— pero no gracias

Se alejó de ella sin decir nada, era notorio el fastidio y desesperación de Rock Lee al no tener ni una oportunidad con ella, pero así eran las cosas... ahora estaba metida en una situación sin escapatoria.

El rubio a cada tanto la miraba desde la lejanía, a veces de reojo, otras veces acompañada de una sonrisa.

— Idiota —arqueó la ceja confundida, y entonces en su mente se recreó un plan para comenzar aquel juego— ¡Que buena idea que tuve! —se incorporó con lentitud y sensualidad, cosa extraña en ella y dirigió su caminar hacia un hombre mayor que ella, quien le dirigía miradas desde hace unos momentos, aparentando a simple vista unos 21 años.

Hablaba con el chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos pequeños de igual color, era muy amable y simpático, sin embargo su fuerte no era el atractivo… Había algo en él que no le agradaba... tal vez la forma en cómo la veía, esa mirada le daba vergüenza, sentía que la quería desvestir, tal vez era su imaginación.

— ¿Quieres bailar? -ofreció su mano como un caballero.

— ¡Claro! —aceptó aquella petición y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile— "Esta es mi oportunidad" —pensó mientras bailaba de lo más cerca con aquel hombre.

La Yamanaka observó a la pareja bailando a lo lejos y rápidamente interfirió.

— ¿Nos disculpas? —tomó a Sakura del brazo arrastrándola hasta la barra en donde tomó asiento la ojiverde— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? El juego es seducir a Naruto, no a un hombre desconocido —reclamó señalando al joven de universidad.

— Eso estoy haciendo... -bufó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué-Qué? No me parecía eso...

— Le estoy dando celos a Naruto, que otra cosa —pareció que la explicación dada por la de cabellos rosas no satisfizo a Ino ya que frotaba con la yema de sus dedos su frente para que no saltara ninguna vena a causa de la frustración.

— Novata —susurró para sus adentros— Sakura, querida... para darle celos a un hombre es necesario que él esté interesado en ti —sonrió con dulzura, lo que causó un temor aún más grande en la ojiverde, entonces su amiga tomó con fuerza sus mejillas apretándolas y dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el rubio— Ahora dime... ¡¿Tú ves a Naruto interesado?

Al principio pareció extrañada por cómo había reaccionado su amiga, pero después de ser forzada a mirar aquella escena entendió. El Uzumaki se encontraba en una de las pequeñas mesas altas rodeado por chicas y él parecía disfrutarlo en demasía, bebiendo, platicando y haciendo juegos que le causaron indignación.

— ¡Suéltame! —sacó la mano de Ino reclinando su cabeza— Dame dos shoots —pidió al bar tender del lugar.

— Yo no quiero Sakura…

— No es para ti

— ¿Que pretendes hacer? —con el ceño fruncido preguntó la rubia ante tales acciones de su amiga.

— Aquí tiene —el camarero entregó el pedido.

— ¿Quieres terminar borracha? Sakura... tú no has tomado más de una copa de vino tinto

— No molestes, tengo que agarrar valor —comentó mientras tomaba el shoot.

— ¿Valor? ¿Para qué?

— Para lo que voy a hacer...- y otro shoot fue ingerido de un trago lo que provocó que sintiera su garganta arder.

— Luego no digas que no te lo advertí —la Yamanaka regresó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y su novio descansando.

Tosió un poco tranquilizando su garganta irritada a causa del alcohol. Suspiró rindiéndose ante el pacto. Ahora sí, comenzaba el juego.

Su corazón palpitaba incesante conforme sus pasos de aproximaban a la mesa del rubio, le temblaban las piernas, le daba pavor acercarse más y por un instante se detuvo en medio del camino con pensamientos inadecuados para ese momento tan decisivo.

Seguramente se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, y su amistad no sería la misma. No estaba dispuesta a sacrificar tanto por un estúpido juego… Pero, ese no era el Naruto que conoció, es verdad que seguía teniendo la calidez de siempre, pero lo que veía era diferente. Un rubio al que le gustaba tomar, y se divertía con las chicas llegando al punto en donde se convertía en un mujeriego.

El alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto y el valor comenzó a fluir por su intravenosa. Su caminar se hizo constante y decidido hasta llegar a aquella mesa llena de mujeres.

— ¡Hola Naruto! —mostró una sonrisa al rubio que de igual forma le contestó.

— Hola, mira te presentó a… —miró a las jóvenes y no recordaba el nombre de ninguna de ellas— No importa…

Sakura le arrebató a una de las chicas un vaso con licor y comenzó a beberlo tal cual agua.

— ¡Ey! Calmada —trató de tomar el vaso que tenía la pelirosa para detener su imprudencia, no parecía que tuviera mucha tolerancia al alcohol.

— Se terminó —mostró el vaso vació antes de que Naruto pudiera quitárselo, en verdad que estaba algo mareada.

— Sakura tomar de esa forma no deja nada bueno… lo sé por experiencia —pausó un momento para continuar— así perdí mi virginidad —y las presentes rieron menos Sakura, quien entró en un estado de shock errático.

— ¿Q-Que? —le provocó espanto, nunca se imaginó tal cosa de él.

— Que puedo decir… se aprovecharon de mi —se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto y de nuevo la risa de las jóvenes se hizo audible— No queremos que lo mismo te pase a ti Sakurita —sonrió burlón.

Se enfadó, se estaba burlando de ella frente a todas esas desconocidas que de igual forma reían, veía sus sonrisas como si estas fueran unas expertas en el tema.

— ¡Eres un idiota Naruto Uzumaki! —vociferó señalándolo para después dejar atrás a todas esas personas.

Salió de la discoteca emanando furia, mantenía una postura enfadada, sus brazos juntos a su cuerpo tensos, las manos hechas puño y mordiendo su labio inferior. Después de caminar un poco y alejarse del lugar sus adentros se fueron sosegando.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —miraba a su alrededor sin conocer los edificios. Había caminado tanto que se alejó de la zona conocida.

Eso fue lo único que provocó el estúpido de Naruto, que se perdiera, ahora tenía que llamar a Genma para que la recogiera, cosa que no quería. Entonces se percató, había olvidado su bolsa en la mesa… ¡Que día! Pareciera que el universo estaba conspirando en su contra, ahora tenía que regresar.

Giró sobre sus tobillos solo para toparse con un hombre de frente.

— Hola preciosa —esto no le daba buena espina— ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? —entrecerró los ojos, para vislumbrar mejor a la persona frente a ella, y al reconocerla se sintió aliviada por un momento.

— ¿Za-Zaku? ¿Verdad? —preguntó dubitativa.

— Veo que me recuerdas —se acercó a ella— ¿Por qué no continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente allá? —inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante para quedar a la misma estatura y su mano se posó en su nuca.

— ¡¿Qué haces? —le dio una bofetada, tenía que darse a respetar. ¡¿Quién pensaba que era ella? No es como Ino, quien besaba a cualquiera.

— No hubieras hecho eso niñita —ahora su agarre se centró en los brazos de Sakura que la halaba a un lugar más apartado.

Le dolía, las manos de Zaku le estaban dañando, apenas si podía sentir los brazos. No podía zafarse por más que oponía, no quería saber que pretendía hacer ese hombre con ella.

Cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida la aventó contra unos botes de basura, era una bestia aquel joven, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el impacto y le ardía el antebrazo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!, con sus manos tanteó el piso en busca de algo que le ayudara a defenderse… nada, no había nada, simplemente basura.

— Ahora sí, este lugar es más tranquilo —parecía disfrutarlo ya que exhalaba e inhalaba con fervor— Continuemos lo que dejamos inconcluso

De nuevo se acercó a ella, debía pensar en algo. Arrastraba su cuerpo hacia atrás, acumulando tiempo en lo que algo se le ocurría.

Entonces Zaku estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Sakura le propiciara una patada en el rostro, lo cual le dio tiempo para incorporarse y correr, al menos se había puesto el calzado adecuado, seguramente le daría unos minutos para alejarse del lugar.

Una mano sobre su cabello la detuvo de golpe con dolor. ¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo es que ese hombre resistía tanto? Abrió los ojos color jade desmesuradamente con horror al darse cuenta de su situación.

— Yo pensaba tratarte con amabilidad, pero ahora… —la giró hacia él a la fuerza— Esta si me la pagas mocosa —su nariz sangraba a causa del golpe que le había colocado y su rostro se deformó por la ira interna.

Acercó a Sakura halando de su cabello y la abofeteó, su mejilla ardía y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se sentía impotente y sobre todo… débil. A penas si podía sostenerse, había llegado el momento en el que dejó de luchar, estaba cansada… solo quería que todo terminara.

De igual forma la introdujo a las profundidades del callejón, solo que estaba vez cayó sobre sus rodillas, no tenía escapatoria. Estaba perdida.

— No te atrevas —pudo oír a lo lejos una voz que gruñía aquellas palabras.

— ¡Ja! Mocoso insolente

Solo oía como las voces se fueron apagando conforme pasaban los minutos que parecieron una eternidad en el limbo para ella, seguía mirando el suelo aterrada, de sus ojos caía ríos incontrolables que mojaron su vestido.

De pronto y sin saber por qué una tranquilidad apaciguó todas esas emociones.

— Ya estás bien Sakura —subió la mirada.

Veía borroso a causa del líquido salino acumulado en sus ojos, sin embargo esa tonalidad azul, como el cielo cuando está despejado… ese azul que nunca confundiría y que le daban tanta paz. A penas si podría vislumbrarlos, ya que paulatinamente todo a su alrededor se tornó en una perpetua oscuridad.


	4. Comienza el Juego: Primer Contacto

**CAPÍTULO 4.- Comienza el Juego: Primer Contacto**

Sus ojos pesaban, por más que intentaba se reusaban a abrirse o quizás no quería ver su alrededor, todos sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran borrosos. Tal vez sería mejor si permaneciera de esa forma… ni dormida ni despierta, sino inmersa en un limbo inconsciente.

Se incorporó con cansancio sentándose en lo que parecía ser una cama, por lo mullido que se sentía. Lentamente sus ojos fueron abriéndose, todo se encontraba difuso y desenfocado, pero las siluetas no las reconocía. Ni el extraño color grisáceo de lo que parecía ser una alcoba, conforme su visión se aclaraba divisó los muebles existentes, solo percatándose de lo desconocidos que eran para ella.

Una recámara que no era la suya… ¿De quién era?, se preguntaba sin llegar a sentirse extraña u horrorizada por encontrarse en un lugar el cual no conocía. Parpadeó simultáneamente incrédula y un golpe en su cabeza la aturdió.

— Tomé demasiado —dijo para sí misma mientras se tallaba las sienes que punzaban como un taladro.

Por unos instantes permaneció inmóvil con la pura esperanza que aquel dolor se apaciguara, surtiendo efecto solo unos minutos después, aunque el mareo seguía persistente. Eso no detuvo que se incorporara.

Fue en directo a la cómoda de la habitación justo frente a la cama, revisó las gavetas para encontrarse solo con ropa de hombre, sin embargo aquel hecho no la alteró. Registró en el fondo de las gavetas, su tacto palpó algo extraño, lo tomó para sacarlo de su lugar y mirarlo.

Un cristal, de forma alargada y picuda en ambos extremos, transparente, con un prominente grosor, era demasiado grande para ser un simple pedazo de vidrio inerte. Decidió dejarlo de igual forma que lo encontró, ya que para su mala suerte quizás lo rompería.

Giro su cuerpo para observar la habitación desde su ángulo. El colchón estaba literalmente en el suelo, solo con una lámpara al lado y un asiento junto a la ventana. Era todo lo que había ahí dentro, además de la cómoda.

Miró el picaporte y frunció los labios hacia un lado, ¿Sería buena idea abrir la puerta? Se enfrentaría con algo que quizás no pudiera manejar, aunque su tranquilidad era extraña ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

Decidida abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa, lo que vio fue similar a lo que había en la habitación, la sala-comedor estaba completamente despejada a no ser por un mueble de tres asientos. Ni una televisión, ni un radio y mucho menos algo de entretenimiento. ¿Quién podía vivir ante tal vacío?

Su mente comenzó a cavilar las opciones de su estancia en ese lugar, ninguna la favorecían por obvias razones y solo imaginaba cosas que eran mejor ni siquiera pensar.

Tragó saliva, y dio el primer paso afuera de la habitación. Su rostro viró hacia el lado derecho, en donde se encontraba una puerta en la misma pared, seguramente era el baño. Otro paso más, y obtuvo una apreciación más panorámica de la desocupada habitación, un ventanal despejado en el cual se podía observar gran parte de la ciudad, seguramente se encontraba en un piso muy arriba para tener tan magnífica vista.

El tercer paso la heló, su rostro había girado al lado contrario solo para toparse con un cuerpo varonil de espaldas, con una ligera camisa y en unos boxers, se sonrojó al solo mirar aquella retaguardia formada.

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Sería su departamento? ¡¿Ella que hacía en su departamento? Esas preguntas rondaron su cabeza sin cesar, una y otra vez y otra vez.

Aquel hombre se irguió con un bote de jugo que tomaba desde la caja despreocupadamente, el cabello dorado resplandecía ante sus ojos. Las orbes azules se posaron sobre la figura de Sakura.

— Ya despertaste, dormilona —sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

¡Era un cínico! ¡Estaba tan fresco vistiendo aquel ropaje! Eso solo le daba más rabia.

— ¡¿Qué me hiciste? —se enrojeció tratando de tapar sus partes, aunque estuvieran cubiertas con la ropa de la noche anterior.

— Nada —arqueó la ceja tratando de entender a qué venían esas palabras.

— ¡No te hagas el vivo Naruto! —su rostro parecía un tomate pero esta vez de furia.

— Estaría mejor un _gracias_ ¿no lo crees? —trató de acercarse hasta ella.

A cada paso que daba, Sakura se encargaba de dar otro hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia.

— ¡No te acerques más o te golpearé! —le gritó apartando la mirada, se sentía desamparada ante esa situación desventajosa.

— ¿Qué es lo te pasa? —se rascó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, pensando en las posibilidades.

¿No se daba cuenta de la comprometedora situación en la que estaban? Abrió los ojos enfadada y con el entrecejo arrugado, a punto de lanzar un sonoro regaño.

Pero al visualizar el rostro de Naruto su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación. Olvidando todo en un instante se acercó hasta el rubio, él seguía contemplando el cielo raso pensativo.

La mano de Sakura se posó en la mejilla del poseedor de los ojos azules e inmediatamente se relajó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —miraba tres rasguños en la mejilla de su amigo.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? —la miró con un semblante serio, lo que provocó un respingo en el cuerpo de la pelirosada.

— No sé ni cómo es que llegue aquí… Por cierto —miró a su alrededor— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Mi departamento —sonrió desganado de medio lado.

— ¿Tu departamento? —soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el rubio para mirar desde otra perspectiva el lugar— ¿Por qué no te quedas en tu casa?

Naruto tomó asiento en el único sofá y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás con ambas manos detrás de la nuca y de nuevo clavó la mirada en el techo.

— Sabes que no puedo regresar ahí —en su mente recreaba todas las vertientes por las cuales no podía alojarse en el que fue su hogar hasta hace dos años.

— Me imagino que debe ser muy doloroso —tomó asiento junto al rubio sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él no contestó, simplemente miraba el techo de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo hasta el momento.

Era una tonta, no sabía por qué no se lo había imaginado antes de preguntar. Era tan obvio.

— ¿Qué hago en tu departamento pervertido? —trató de cambiar el tema, no le gustaba la situación y sobre todo la actitud silenciosa de Naruto.

— Ayer estabas muy borracha y te desmayaste, Ino me dijo que te trajera a mi casa… Yo le dije que no era buena idea, que te deberías quedar con ella… Pero me insistió que era lo mejor, porque ella se iba a ir con Shikamaru

— "_Maldita zorra de Ino, me las pagarás"_ —pensó mientras se imaginaba el rostro de la rubia guiñándole el ojo con picardía— Desgraciada…

— ¿Dijiste algo? —la negación rotunda de la pelirosa le dijo lo contrario, tal vez el rubio imaginaba cosas y a esas alturas no le sorprendería.

— ¿Y cómo fue que te hiciste eso? —preguntó, señalando las tres líneas en su mejilla izquierda.

— Eres muy salvaje cuando estas ebria Sakurita —sonrió burlón.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan idiota? —se paró y dirigió al baño donde comenzó a escudriñar con la mirada.

— ¿Qué buscas?

— Ya lo encontré —salió con un bote y un poco de algodón— No te muevas —aplicó el desinfectante en la mejilla dañada.

No creía posible que ella fuera la que provocó los rasguños en la mejilla de Naruto, era como si fuese hecho con algo más que simples uñas para dejar una marca tan limpia.

— ¡Listo! —sonrió al terminar su labor.

— Al menos no eres tosca para la medicina, deberías pensar en tomar esa carrera, siempre fuiste buena

— Si, lo he pensado… pero no creo que a mi padre le guste —se paró de un salto— Mi padre… ¡Oh por Dios! Va a matarme —vociferó corriendo por todos lados en busca de sus zapatos y su bolsa.

— Tranquilízate —trataba de calmarla el rubio y no fue hasta que la detuvo con sus manos que paró— Ino se encargó de eso, habló con tu padre y le dijo que te quedabas con ella

— ¿De… verdad? —su cuerpo se relajó y exhaló el aire contenido.

Ino Yamanaka era la única persona en la que confiaba su padre, por ser la hija de un reconocido empresario, agradecía a su amiga por eso, sino estaría colgada del punto más alta de la ciudad antes del amanecer. Inesperadamente un ruido rompió con todo el silencio y la carcajada estridente del rubio penetró por sus oídos.

— ¡No te burles de mí! Solo tengo hambre… no he comido desde ayer —se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada avergonzada.

— Te prepararé algo —sonrió, al fin iba a poder usar sus 'dotes' culinario.

Naruto revisó en su refrigerador, no era posible que llevara ahí más de una semana y no tuviera víveres. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

— No me extraña que solo tengas sopas instantáneas —exploró la alacena— Veamos qué podemos hacer —lo miró sonriente.

Con lo poco que había en la casa del rubio comenzaron a preparar su comida. A cada tanto la pelirosa miraba de reojo a Naruto, pensando en cómo haría su primer movimiento… ese juego no había ni siquiera comenzado y ya se sentía exhausta, cansada psicológicamente.

Su mirada se inquietó al notar como su amigo cortaba los vegetales, sintió que la sangre se le fue, pues él cortaba demasiado rápido y sin cuidado.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que haces? —vociferó demandando la atención del rubio, quien pausó en seco su acción.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿Corto las verduras? —habló con cinismo.

— Eres un bruto —rió y se acercó a su amigo, tenía que mostrarle cómo hacerlo sin causar horror o parecer que quisiera amputar uno de tus dedos.

Posó una de sus manos sobre la de Naruto y con sutileza comenzó a guiarlo en cada corte. El simple roce le provocó una extraña sensación a la que no le tomó importancia, y que catalogó como parte de lo que provocaría el _juego de seducción_, pero no caería en esos trucos de su subconsciente, tenía en claro sus sentimientos.

Estaba nerviosa al principio, pero el ambiente se tornó radicalmente de uno incómodo a uno confortable.

— Así está mejor ¿no crees? —el rubio le sonrió y continuó cortando los vegetales que le faltaban de la misma forma que ella le había 'enseñado'.

— ¿Cuándo una chiquilla malcriada como tú aprendió a cocinar? —rió afablemente por su propio cuestionamiento.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo un poco molesta, sin embargo es posible que esa vez tuviese un ápice de razón.

— Mucho tiempo libre —contestó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos que bastaron para que la cuchilla cortara de forma perpendicular uno de sus dedos, soltó el filoso utensilio inmediatamente, quejándose.

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo su mano lacerada.

Con urgencia la llevó hasta la pileta, donde se encargó de lavar la herida.

— ¿Estás bien? —habló sin suspender la desinfección.

— S-Solo es una… cortada, estoy bien —le aseguró, alejando rápidamente su mano del tacto de Naruto, quedaron unos instantes inmersos en silencio— Creo que será mejor que me vaya

— ¿Qué dices?, Pero aún no hemos comido

— Será en otra ocasión —se calzó rápidamente y tomó su bolsa que había encontrado un momento antes.

Se acobardó de nuevo, con su consiente recriminándole, era el momento perfecto para continuar con su movida inicial y lo desperdició, le había ganado la situación en el cual parecían ellos mismos, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

Sakura se dirigió hasta la puerta principal del departamento, lista para marcharse, giró el picaporte abriéndola. La voz de Naruto detrás de ella provocó que girara su cabeza en dirección al chico.

— Me debes una comida —sonrió de medio lado.

Caminó sin pensarlo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rubio. Lo abrazó por el cuello, necesitando solo un poco de comprensión, necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola, aunque fuese imaginario.

— Solo si tú cocinas —habló a su oído.

— No puedo prometer nada —aseveró, mientras Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa al separarse del abrazo.

— Es hora de que me vaya

— Cuídate ¿sí? —alzó ambas cejas con preocupación.

— Sí… aunque no puedo prometer nada —repitió las palabras que su amigo había recitado instantes atrás.

Miró sus centellantes ojos azules, parecía el claro mar reflejando las estrellas en el cielo. La joven se paró en puntas, para estar a la altura de Naruto, y poder despedirse.

Sus labios se posaron en la mejilla del rubio con mesura, el beso se fue prolongando conforme ella acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los de él, resultando en un simple roce fugaz, que provocó un choque eléctrico en sus bocas.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada. No pudo emitir sonido alguno en ese momento, por lo que se limitó a retirarse cabizbaja.

Por una parte se sentía llena de culpabilidad, estaba entrando en terreno sinuoso y tenía que ser precavida en cada movimiento, al final no quería perder su amistad, por muy hipócrita que se oyera. Pero por otro lado, se encontraba llena de júbilo y éxtasis, sintiendo que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Tal vez no era mala idea jugar aquel juego.

¡ Hola a todos ¡

Lamento mucho la demora, pero últimamente no tengo mucha imaginación… espero que les esté gustando fic hasta ahora y estoy abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva.

No sé si les he respondido a sus comentarios, pues la verdad responderlos así es medio extraño, estoy acostumbrada a los foros y es un cambio algo drástico para mi… creo que es la primera vez que les escribo, ¡lo siento!

Bueno, gracias por leerme y sus comentarios, saludos.

Adiosin ¡!


	5. Día de Feria

**CAPÍTULO 5.- Día de Feria**

Se encontraba en su habitación, mirando el dosel blanco que adornaba su cama. Hasta hace poco se encontraba en las fauces de la inconciencia hasta hallarse en un lugar donde se sentía a salvo, como lo era su habitación.

Aún en ese momento, tenía aquella misma sensación en sus labios, no había sido un beso, de eso estaba segura… fue apenas una caricia inofensiva. Las yemas de sus dedos se acercaron a la zona electrificada, rozándola, tratando de sentir esa sensación tan extraña.

Sin esperarlo, el incesante tono de su celular rompió la ilusión del momento, fastidiada por aquel sonido que no se apaciguaba decidió buscar el móvil. En la pantalla del aparato se desplegaba una pequeña ventana "Ino _Yamanaka". _

"_¡Eres toda una pícara frentona! No conocía esas mañas tuyas… por cierto, mañana reunión a las 4:00pm enfrente de la Feria. Sigue con lo que estabas antes de leer este mensaje, saludos a Naruto… Sra. De Uzumaki"_

Aquel mensaje provocó un prominente sonrojo en sus mejillas, no solo por el tono del mensaje, sino por la furia que le provocó el mismo. Con suma ira aventó el móvil hacia una de las paredes. ¿Qué pensaría que estaba haciendo con Naruto?

— Zorra… —masculló para sí, dejándose caer en la mullida cama, adentrándose en un letargo sueño.

Era un día típico de verano, el viento recorría el lugar con un toque fresco, mientras el sol implacable calentaba la atmósfera.

Casi en contra a su propia voluntad había llegado al parque de atracciones de la ciudad.

— ¡Sakura! —la de cabellos castaños saludaba en una fuente de sodas al otro lado de la avenida.

— ¿Hace mucho que llegaron? —comentó al encontrarse con sus amigas.

— ¡Sí! —vociferó la rubia para después tomar un sorbo de té helado.

— En realidad hace poco llegamos —corrigió Hinata dulcemente, sin duda era la más tierna y simpática de su grupo de amigas.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? —la morocha presionó a Sakura para que comenzara a hablar.

La aludida suspiró resignada y tomó asiento, no había posibilidad de escapatoria, estaba completamente perdida.

— No paso… mucho —pausó acomodando sus palabras en su mente, no quería estropearlo— En pocas palabras, besé su mejilla y rocé sus labios

Ino dejó la pajilla con la que estaba succionando el té para tomar aire y lanzarle el primer regaño del día.

— ¡Desperdiciaste tan buena oportunidad! ¡Tonta!... —una vez que respiró profundamente se logró tranquilizar— Yo pensé que ya tenías el anillo de compromiso

— No la desperdicié, ¿no escuchaste? Casi le di un beso —se cruzó de brazos un poco enfadada por el poco crédito que le daban.

— Sakurita, aquí la palabra clave es 'casi' —palmeó su mano Tenten.

— Creo que hasta yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo —Hinata colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla pensativa.

— Es muy complicado todo —apoyó su cabeza extenuada en la mesa, alborotando su cabello.

— Vamos ya, se nos hace tarde —comentó Tenten mirando su reloj de pulsera.

— Pero si acabamos de llegar… aún no he pedido nada…

— Pedirás adentro, vámonos —la jaló el brazo la castaña.

Las amigas llegaron a la entrada de la Feria, como si estuvieran esperando a alguien más. Pasaron algunos minutos intentando aconsejar a una confundida pelirosada.

— Escucha bien Sakura —la tomó por los brazos la rubia, viéndola directamente a los ojos verdes, esperanzada en que esta vez lo hiciera mejor— Concéntrate, que en tu mente no haya otra cosa más que tu tarea ¿está bien? —Sakura asintió perdida, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto ese día cuando iban a ser solo ellas.

La llegada de las parejas de sus amigas cambió totalmente el concepto de aquella salida, había caído directo en una trampa sin precedentes.

Ingresaron en el parque temático junto a Sakura, quien tenía muy pocas ganas de seguir en ese lugar, todos estaban en parejas y eso le molestaba en demasía, se sentía excluida y en soledad.

Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido e iba a permanecer alejada, por primera vez se sintió aliviada de ver a cierto rubio caminar directamente hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Hola! —saludó con un notable entusiasmo— Lamento la tardanza

En conjunto saludaron efusivamente a Naruto. Lanzando una que otra broma en las cuales llevaban consigo a cierto maestro conocido por su impuntualidad.

— Pensamos que no llegabas

— No me iba a perder esto por nada

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos subimos a alguna atracción? —con entusiasmo anunció Kiba, le encantaban los parques de diversiones, la adrenalina era el mejor estado que el ser humano podía percibir.

— No lo sé… ¿En verdad son seguros?

— Hinata no seas aguafiestas, para eso tienes a Kiba y yo a tu primo —rodeó el brazo de Neji sonrojada.

Mientras los demás se encargaban de discutir a donde iba a ser la primera parada de la tarde, Sakura veía extrañada al rubio. Miraba todo a su alrededor como un niño pequeño al que traen por primera vez a la Feria.

— ¿Nunca habías visto un Parque de atracciones? —preguntó molestando al rubio.

— No —respondió con inquietud.

— Estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?

— ¡Sí! —la miró con una prominente sonrisa y cierto brillo en su rostro, el calor subió instantáneamente a sus mejillas, ladeó el rostro, no quería que se burlara de ella más de lo usual.

— Pero si en América está lleno ¿Cómo es que no has ido?

— Nunca tuve tiempo…

— ¿Se van a quedar ahí o van a venir con nosotros?

Con las palabras de Ino el grupo de amigos comenzó con lo que sería una tarde llena de diversión, aún en contra la voluntad de algunos, como Hinata, que prefería estar en tierra firme que subir a las monstruosidades de hierro, siendo arrastrada más por su novio que por sus propias amigas.

Sakura miraba atenta a Naruto, en verdad no podía creer que el rubio nunca antes haya estado en un parque de diversiones. Era algo inusual ¿Qué sería eso de tanta importancia que le impedía divertirse un rato?, en su mente trató de imaginar las opciones, sin embargo, ninguna tenía sentido. Eran solo unos adolescentes, no había nada que impidiera pasar un buen rato entre amigos.

Miró a sus amigos, todos en parejas, notaba las claras intenciones de esa salida.

Roló los ojos algo molesta por la actitud de las parejas, sobre todo las caricias que se mostraban entre ellos, los besos cariñosos y algunos apasionados por parte de Ino y Shikamaru que con solo verlos la hacían sonrojar, de Tenten y Neji ya nada le sorprendía, pues llevaban muchos tiempo de novios. Hasta Hinata se encontraba muy acaramelada con su novio. Esta vez más que sola, sentía envidia.

De nuevo dirigió su mirada al rubio, parecía un pequeño niño, había regresado la imagen del Naruto que conoció, el pequeño niño hiperactivo que la seguía a todas partes.

— Demonios… —susurró entre sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— No, no, nada —rascó su cabeza viéndose descubierta, de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente y alzó ambas cejas sorprendiéndose a ella misma.

La de ojos color jade se apropió de la mano de Naruto, casi arrastrándolo hacia una de los caminos que dirigirán a diversas direcciones.

— ¿A dónde vamos? Nos estamos alejando de los demás —comentó en tono desentendido, encarnando su ceja extrañado.

— Ese es el punto

— ¿Piensas raptarme Sakurita? —bufó ante su propio comentario, a veces era tan ocurrente que ni ella misma se lo imaginaba.

— ¿Eso quieres? —detuvo sus pasos en seco— ¿Quieres que te rapte? —se giró sobre sus tobillos mirando penetrantemente los ojos azules de su amigo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —desorbitó sus ojos, enserio que estaba perdido en la conversación.

— Te puedo llevar lejos si así lo quieres —acarició el cabello rubio de Naruto— Solos… tú —apoyó su dedo índice en los pectorales del rubio —y yo —finalizó la oración mordiendo su labio inferior y alzando su ceja izquierda.

Se adentraron en un sepulcral silencio, de pronto todos los ruidos pertenecientes a los de un parque de diversiones se habían sosegado. Naruto apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura y la miró contemplando el color de sus orbes. El viento veraniego recorrió una vez más sus cuerpos, ondeando la finalización de ambas camisetas.

— Tonto —escupió sabiéndose victoriosa de su primer golpe— Vamos —no entendía muy bien, pero el tacto de Naruto sobre el suyo le confería un sentimiento de tranquilidad, es como si a su lado, nada pudiera pasarle, se sentía feliz en demasía.

— Ya fuera de broma Sakura ¿A dónde vamos?

— Te mostraré los que a mi parecer son las mejores atracciones —giró su cabeza para mirar al rubio y guiñarle el ojo— Sé que te gustarán

El primero en la lista era el Roller Coaster ya que la fila era la más larga sin duda alguna. No entendía por qué le molestaban los comentarios de las chicas a su alrededor, tales como "Que guapo", "¿Ya viste a ese rubio? ¿No es muy lindo?" "Es muy alto ¿será extranjero?" o tal vez "Yo sería una mejor novia que esa rara pelirosa". Seguramente era porque se referían a ella de diversas formas, no entendía como una persona podía ponerle tantos apodos es que ¿tantos defectos tenía?

— Es nuestro turno —sonó felizmente Naruto y ansioso por subirse al juego mecánico.

El recorrido los llenó de éxtasis, siempre era el mismo resultado al tratarse de ese tipo de juegos con tanta adrenalina.

La tarde pasó rápida entre los diferentes juegos, y aún les faltaban varios por subir, con la culminación del atardecer en el horizonte los colores otoñales del cielo se apagaron.

Era imposible recorrer toda la feria en un solo día. Pero se estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacía en años y todo era gracias a la inocente compañía del rubio.

— Creo que va a ser nuestro último juego, tenemos que regresar con los demás —trató de sonar alegre, pero no podía, la estaba pasando de maravilla a solas.

— Sí, tienes razón, seguramente están preocupados —le dedicó una sonrisa, que le hizo pensar si estaba jugando bien sus cartas, no parecía haber ningún cambio aparente en el rubio.

Ambos subieron a la cabina libre, al emprender el viaje, podía verse con claridad la ciudad. Las luces que resplandecían en las calles y los carteles luminosos de la zona comercial, era un espectáculo único en su clase. La oscuridad cada vez era más profunda, sin embargo, la ciudad cobraba vida propia.

— Es hermoso ¿verdad? —por más que haya subido varias veces a la rueda de la fortuna, siempre se asombraba por la belleza de la vista.

— Lo es —admitió.

— Naruto —lo llamó para captar la atención del chico— Gracias

— ¿De qué hablas? —encarnó una ceja con seriedad.

— Logré recordar lo que sucedió… Gracias —repitió, estaba en una deuda inminente con aquel rubio que la salvo, tenía que al menos darle las gracias, antes de seguir con el juego.

— Ah, sí…

— ¡Eres un idiota! —vociferó irritada ante tal reacción— Me estoy disculpando y lo tomas a la ligera —un poco más calmada comentó— por mi culpa te hirieron

— No es nada en verdad

Sakura posó su mano sobre la cicatrizada herida de su amigo, en verdad tenía mucha resistencia. Naruto suspiró al sentir el tacto sobre su mejilla y cerró sus ojos. No entendía la reacción del rubio, quizás estaba fastidiado de su presencia.

Naruto miraba atentamente la ciudad y los cambios que provocaban las diversas luces, parecían fuegos artificiales conforme subía y bajaba el juego mecánico. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, mordió su labio inferior que demandaba más que la última vez. La joven de ojos color jade subió al banco en donde estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas. Posó ambas manos en los laterales de la mandíbula de Naruto atrayéndola hacia ella, quería que la mirada a ella, quería que la admirara.

Apoyó su frente contra la de él, suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Ese aroma solo podía pertenecer a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes el mismo aroma? —preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Abrió sus ojos topándose con el color azul que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

— No te molestes conmigo —dijo para su propia seguridad.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se limitaba a mirarla expectante de lo que iba a hacer a continuación la pelirosa.

Sakura se inquietó y con parsimonia acercó su rostro aún más, sintiendo las exhalaciones del rubio sobre su propio rostro. De pronto, los labios de ambos se encontraban unidos por el toque de un beso.

— Es hora de bajar… —dijo el maquinista abriendo las puertas de la cabina, solo para encontrarse con una comprometedora escena— Chicos, no sé si sepan, pero esto no es un motel —profirió el joven adulto.

Se separaron al instante. Sakura temblorosa de su propia acción cayó sobre el piso anonadada.

— Discúlpenos —con suma tranquilidad habló Naruto, tratando de excusarlos.

Hola a todos ¡!

Creo que no había puesto comentarios y me disculpo por eso… siempre respondo a todo lo que preguntan y las dudas que le surjan, pero no estoy acostumbrada a el sistema de esta página jajajaja…

Paso rápido así que les agradezco sus comentarios desde el capítulo 1 hasta ahora

Espero que les siga gustando este fanfic… perdón por demorarme en subirlo he tenido unos problemitas (vicio de juegos) jajajaja xD

Que estén bien y nos vemos en el próximo.

Adiosin ¡!


	6. Anuncio ¡Excursión!

**CAPÍTULO 6.- Anuncio: ¡Excursión!**

_Sakura se incorporó sin mirar al joven maquinista, estaba avergonzada pero lo había disfrutado en demasía. Tomó de la mano a Naruto y caminó rápidamente sin darle tiempo de formular alguna pregunta a su amigo._

_Conforme se alejaban del juego, su caminar se tranquilizaba hasta cobrar el ritmo natural. Entrelazó su mano con la de Naruto, quien se sorprendió por tan inesperada acción._

_Giró su rostro para toparse con la de Naruto. Apretó con más fuerza su mano, demandando su atención._

— _¿Sakura? —escuchó su llamado lejano, su voz hacía eco en su interior— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Naruto estaba frente a ella, con ese semblante preocupado que hace años no veía. Su respiración se agitaba con cada pensamiento de añoranza y ¿necesidad por sus labios? Era un sentimiento que hasta ese momento no conocía ¿Qué sería? Se preguntó más de mil veces en ese segundo eterno._

_No sabía… _

— ¡Sakura!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mostrando sus orbes color jade, tremulosa por el gritito de TenTen, el cual la apartó de sus recuerdos. Quería explicaciones que no podía recibir.

— ¿Qué te pasa frentona? —alzó la ceja confundida.

— Estás… —Hinata pausó su oración para encontrar la palabra adecuada—…ausente ¿Pasó algo ayer? —entrelazó sus manos cerca de su pecho con una mirada preocupada y curiosa a la vez.

— No, no pasó… —la mirada de sus amigas sobre ella, le dio a entender que no iba a escapar tan fácilmente— Está bien —pronuncio rendida— ayer… Naruto y yo…

— ¡Buenos días! —entró la Directora del Instituto, la belleza de grandes proporciones y de una terrorífica personalidad— Vengo a informarles que la Excursión del último año se hará este fin de semana.

Los rostros de los alumnos se iluminaron, todos conocían la gran tradición del Instituto. Los cursantes del tercer año salían en unas "vacaciones" a algún paraíso tropical, por ser su último año en curso, antes de entrar a la Universidad.

— Será un viaje de tres días y dos noches —con ademanes fue complementando su discurso— comenzando con este viernes, la junta de padres ya está al tanto y los preparativos ya están listos

Shikamaru desganado levantó su mano, a lo que la Directora Tsunade asentó su cabeza con aceptación.

— ¿Y los que no queramos ir? —preguntó indiferente y su novia lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Tendrán que venir y tomar las clases normalmente

— Que problemático —chasqueó su lengua reposando su espalda sobre el respaldo del pupitre, colocando ambas manos entrelazadas en su nuca. Hinata, TenTen y Sakura rieron al conocer la verdad tras sus palabras.

La chica de ojos color verde miró instintivamente a Naruto, quien se encontraba muy entretenido platicando con Kiba.

— Habrá un baile de bienvenida...

La voz de la Directora se fue apagando hasta que terminó inaudible. Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado en una misma dirección, se encontraba inmersa en un escudriñamiento perduradero hacia su rubio amigo.

No lo entendía, no había nada relacionado con ella, ni siquiera una mirada fugaz que acostumbraba. Desde que entraron no se había fijado en Sasuke, en esos últimos días ni se acordó de él. ¿Qué le sucedía? Se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde hace varios años, ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de su existencia tan fácilmente?

Se mordió el labio inferior confundida, nunca le había pasado algo así, ni siquiera similar. Su mirada siempre la acaparaba el pelinegro y ¿ahora?

— '_¿Qué estoy haciendo?' _—pensó para sí misma, negando con la cabeza.

¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse tan insegura? Nunca se vio en esa situación, ella nunca miraría a Naruto de esa forma. Entonces descubrió lo equivocada que estaba y reformuló su interrogante ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

― '_Es solo un juego' 'Es pasajero' _―se repitió, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Un ligero golpe certero en su frente la regresó a la realidad.

— Como iba diciendo… —retomó la conversación— Habrá que ir de compras, necesito un traje de baño nuevo

— ¡Sí! —la de cabellos castaños parecía extasiada— Voy a comprar uno tan provocativo que pondré celoso a Neji —rió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas imaginando la escena.

— ¡Yo compraré el más sexy! —recriminó a la castaña— Shikamaru no podrá resistirse —con una pose seductora comenzó a moverse, típico de Ino— Se me lanzará encima

— Si, es verdad que nadie le gana a Ino siendo la más zorra —profirió Sakura sonriendo gratificantemente por su certero comentario.

Sus amigas respondieron con una sonora carcajada, la cual provocó que todo el salón las mirada, todos a excepción de Naruto.

— ¡Cállate frente de marquesina! —se levantó de un salto acercándose a Sakura desafiante y la miró con los ojos turquesa entrecerrados— Seguro me tienes envidia… ¡Mírate! Parece que aún tienes doce

— Ino —llamó Hinata recriminante, ese comentario heriría a cualquiera.

— Puede que tengas razón… —la voz modulada de Sakura no mostraba ningún sentimiento, únicamente sonrió de lado.

La pelirosa se incorporó cargando su mochila para retirarse del aula.

Era la primera vez que la Yamanaka se había expresado así, pero ella tenía razón, carecía de gracia, valor, de pasión y de un cuerpo bien formado.

'_No tenía material de mujer' _¡Tenía diecisiete años y parecía de trece!

Su camino se detuvo frente a la mansión. La gran sala de estar la recibió, solitaria como siempre, aunque llena de reliquias y varias piezas coleccionables muy valiosas.

— Sakura —llamó con voz altiva su progenitor, esperando una contestación que nunca llegó.

La pelirosa subió unos escalones cuando de nuevo esa voz demandó su atención.

— Tengo que hacer mis deberes —respondió dándole la espalda.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —frunció el ceño furioso— Hablándole de esa manera a tu padre

— ¿Mi padre? —se detuvo para encararlo con ambas cejas alzadas y sus pupilas dilatadas— ¿No se supone que un padre protege a su familia? —bajó los escalones que había recorrido hace unos momentos, hasta estar a la altura de él— Por tu culpa…

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, recordando aquella desgarrante escena que quedó impregnada en su subconsciente, atemorizándola desde ese día. Un pasaje de su vida que había decidido encerrar en el olvido y que sin embargo aún la recordaba tan vívido a pesar de su corta edad en ese entonces, pareciese como si repitiera el mismo día…

_Miraba a una joven mujer, su rostro sereno le daba paz y seguridad. Su piel blanca, los ojos castaños la sosegaban hasta el punto de adormecerla, el sedoso cabello color rosado que jugueteaba con el viento. La sonrisa de aquella mujer cambió radicalmente, su rostro se endureció, jadeaba temblorosa. _

_Un sujeto enmascarado había roto la ventanilla del auto, éste sujetaba con vehemencia un arma de fuego._

— _¿Dónde está Haruno? _—_demandó el enmascaro a la mujer después de una vista rápida al interior del automóvil_—_ Sino me dices donde esta Takeshi Haruno mataré a la pequeña _—_apuntó a la pelirosa de corta edad_— _¡Responde!_ —_jaló el martillo de la pistola, dando a conocer que sus intenciones eran más que verdaderas._

_Su madre lo miraba al hombre desafiante, frunciendo el ceño. No se inmutaba ni diría una sola palabra._

— _¡Vieja estúpida! _—_jaló el gatillo y un sonido estridente salió del arma, dejándola sorda por unos instantes, cerrando los ojos instintivamente._

_Su alrededor se fue esclareciendo hasta que… una escena traumatizante la impactó. Su madre, se encontraba sobre ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro y un líquido carmín comenzó a fluir de su boca._

— _T-todo es-ta bien… Sakura…_—_una última sonrisa le regaló, antes de caer su cuerpo inmóvil a su lado, inundando el auto del color intenso de la sangre._

― ¡Por tu codicia ella murió! —alzó la voz, reclamando lo que muchas veces reprimió— ¡Eres un asesino!

Un sonoro impacto inundó los pasillos del hogar Haruno, ocasionando que la casa temblara en su eco… unos segundos después el silenció ahogó todos los sonidos.

— Te guste o no soy tu padre —habló firmemente, imponiendo su presencia ante ella.

Sakura posaba su mano en la mejilla afectada que comenzaba a colorarse. Miraba atónita el suelo marmoleado de las escaleras, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

— Te odio… —susurró con tristeza, dirigió una última mirada hacia ese hombre— ¡Te odio! —vociferó.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, corría por los pasillos desesperada, tropezando con todo a su paso, tirando los costosos decorados.

Al llegar a su habitación se tiró sobre cama, abrazando la almohada, aferrándose a ella como si la vida se le fuera. Sollozaba, no por el dolor en su mejilla, sino por el dolor en su corazón. Había visto como su madre murió protegiéndola, le hacía falta, se sentía tan sola.

Sino lo hubiera conocido en aquel entonces, quizás no sería la misma. Él fue el único que la ayudo, la sacó de ese pozo lleno de oscuridad, fue quien la protegió y dedicó sus sonrisas… Naruto, él rubio de ojos azules que tanto aborrecía la salvó.

Era una desgraciada, lo único que podía y sabía hacer era llorar, ahogando los chillidos en su almohada… sollozó hasta que cayó sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana llegó presurosa. Indicando el inicio de las cátedras, no tenía ganas de ir, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de faltar, prefería estar en clase que en su 'hogar'.

— ¿Ya se fue? —le preguntó a su chofer, recargada en la ventana del auto, mirando el pasar de los edificios.

— Si, esta mañana —la miró por el retrovisor.

— Bien, así puedes tomarte unas vacaciones ¿No Genma? —sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

Su castaño chofer la dejó donde siempre, a unas cuadras del Instituto. En el trayecto que caminaba a diario se encontró con sus amigas.

― Tienes un pinta terrible Sakura ―arrugó su nariz la Yamanaka.

― ¿De verdad? ―rió un poco avergonzada, sabía a la perfección como se encontraba, con unas prominentes ojeras y sus ojos hinchados. No estaba bien― Tuve pesadillas ―sonrió falsamente.

― Lo siento Sakura, yo no quise…

― Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso, disculparte no te queda ―mostró su perfecta dentadura en una prominente sonrisa e Ino carcajeó.

― Es verdad, tienes toda la razón

Al llegar al aula se dirigió a su lugar sin darle importancia a los comentarios de los demás sobre su aspecto.

Intentaba escapar de sus problemas mirando por la ventana, ensimismada con el paisaje, entreteniéndose con la sin igual danza de los árboles.

― ¿Estás lista? ―dirigió su mirada al lugar donde provenía la voz de la rubia.

― ¿Para? ―la interceptaron sus amigas antes que pudiera levantarse del asiento.

― Vamos a ir de compras ―irrumpió TenTen en la conversación.

― ¿De… compras? ―arrugó el ceño confundida.

Miraba los rostros de sus amigas, seguro estaban preocupadas por ella, era una tonta… siempre pasaba lo mismo, se encerraba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, dejando a todos a fuera. Sakura comenzó a reír tranquilizándolas.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Que están esperando! ―se adelantó hasta el umbral del salón.

La tarde pasó fugazmente y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba de nuevo en su 'pequeña jaula' mirando el techo de su habitación. Esperando que un nuevo día comenzara.

Los minutos recorrían lentamente en el reloj del buró, era el único sonido en su habitación hasta que el resueno de su nuevo móvil atrajo su atención.

— ¿Aló? —contestó.

— _Últimamente haz estado muy extrañada _—dijo la voz del otro lado— _Peleaste con tu padre ¿verdad?_

— Pero ¿C-cómo es que tu…? —se sorprendió al escuchar la afirmación, en verdad que era muy perspicaz para algunas cosas.

— _¿Lo sé? _—terminó la frase de su amiga y rió— _Sakura… por algo soy tu mejor amigo ¿no?_

Por un instante el silenció reinó… 'mejor amigo'… la pelirosa retomó la conversación, esforzándose por sacar algo de información.

— Naruto, quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó en la rueda de la fortuna, yo…

— _No te preocupes Sakurita_ —le interrumpió— _Eso ya está más que olvidado, todos cometemos errores_

Quedó muda, absorta en las palabras de Naruto. ¿Olvidado? ¿Error? No podía creer que después de todo no había funcionado, su esfuerzo por capturar toda la valentía en ella no valió la pena, ningún signo de progreso. Pero había algo más, por alguna razón se sentía… ¿triste?

— _¿Sigues ahí?_

— ¿Eres idiota? —frunció el ceño dejando que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

— _¿De que estas hablando?_

— ¿Fue un error?

— _No tienes por qué decir más, sé a que te refieres _―pausó un momento que le pareció eterno, no quería hablar hasta que él terminara de hacerlo, podría cometer alguna falta―_ me conoces, sabes que yo cumplo las promesas… lamento haberme ido sin haberlo hecho, pero te prometo que lo haré… te ayudaré a conquistar a Sasuke_

— No, no Naruto, no lo entiendes, yo no estoy hablando de eso —comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿por qué no lo entendía? — Es sobre…

— _Lo siento Sakura, tengo que irme..._

La comunicación se cortó dejando únicamente el repiqueteo que anunciaba la finalización de la llamada. Apretó el aparato en su mano frustrada.

Le mostraría a Naruto… lo que había pasado no fue un error. Le demostraría de lo que estaba hecha y lo que era capaz de hacer, algo tan grande que esta vez no sería capaz de olvidarlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola ¡!

Gracias tods por sus comentarios tan bellos, creo q ya les respondí a la mayoría sino es que a todos por privado . ¡

Muchas gracias por seguir con este fic

Espero que les siga gustando y no decepcionarlos. Saludos ¡!

Hasta el próximo

Adiosin ¡


	7. ¿Baile de Máscaras?

**CAPÍTULO 7.- ¿Baile de máscaras?**

Las fauces del terreno era rodeado por un pequeño bosque, siendo plegado por el ambiente tropical propicio del lugar.

El día era simplemente perfecto, el sol resplandecía sobre sus cabezas, el viento arrastraba el olor salino peculiar de los lugares cerca del mar.

El gran hotel se alzaba sobre la colina siendo solo un sendero el único contacto con la civilización.

Su mirada buscaba incesante a cierto rubio, pues no lo había visto en el autobús y pensó que quizás estaba en las hileras de atrás, en donde no podía llegar su vista. Pero éste nunca bajó del bus.

Torció sus labios en una mueca decepcionada, pasaría un fin de semana sin verlo. ¡Demonios! Su plan se estaba yendo por la borda.

El grupo de tercer año se adentró al Hotel donde pasarían todo el fin de semana, con la única supervisión de cuatro maestros, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma, prácticamente se encontraban solos.

Un gran espacio muy bien elaborado los recibió, daba la impresión de estar en el atardecer por los colores naranjas del sitio, todos los adornos y muebles estaban en tonos oscuros haciendo resaltar el vitral colocado en cielo raso del gran lobby en un amarillo con una paloma en el centro.

Quedó unos instantes embelesada por aquel vitral.

El carraspeo de Gai atrajo su atención, pues la mayoría de los alumnos estaban platicando o disfrutando de los cómodos sillones.

— ¡La llama de la juventud es demasiado intensa! Puedo verlo en ustedes —sus ojos brillaban al decir las palabras, la mayoría de los chicos arquearon la ceja o murmuraban entre ellos riéndose del maestro Gai— Sin embargo, estamos aquí para cuidar de ustedes por lo que se verán forzados a compartir cuarto —guiñó el ojo izquierdo y Kakashi se palmeó la frente y negó con la cabeza.

— Si, si… lo que el maestro Gai quiso decir fue mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres, ya que tengan a su pareja acérquense para que les otorguemos las llaves

Dicho aquello se formaron en parejas para recibir de los maestros un juego de llaves.

— No se les olvide que esta noche es el baile de bienvenida —alzó la voz Kurenai tratando que todos pusieran atención, ya que la mayoría se había dispersado.

Ino aplaudió emocionada dedicándoles una mirada a sus amigas en complicidad, para después dirigirse a Sakura con picardía, eso solo tenía un significado, de nuevo sería su conejillo de indias, como aquella vez que fueran a la discoteca.

Suspiró tratando de desviar la mirada, le angustiaba los ojos de sus amigas sobre ella, como si fuese un bicho raro con el que van a experimentar.

Acomodó su corto cabello detrás de la oreja nerviosa, de pronto la embargaron diversos pensamientos, en cada uno de ellos aparecía el nombre "Naruto", estaba preocupada por su inesperada desaparición, era verdad que desde su regreso se comportaba de forma extraña pero nunca faltaría a un viaje donde están sus amigos, no era típico de él.

Cerca de ella se encontraba la única persona que podría conocer el paradero del rubio. Decidida caminó hasta estar en la cercanía del Uchiha.

— Sasuke —masculló a lo que él se limitó mirándola de reojo, el calor subió por sus mejillas— ¿Sabes por qué Naruto no vino? —agachó la mirada apenada, no quería que se percatara de su obvio sonrojo, después de todo ella estaba ahí por alguien más.

Sabía perfectamente que quizás había sido su culpa pues últimamente –gracias al juego- lo estaba tratando diferente.

— ¿Y supones que yo sabría? —arqueó su ceja sin inmutarse.

— ¡Claro que sí! todo te cuenta a ti —sin darse cuenta de su tono de voz clavó sus orbes esmeraldas en el cuerpo del Uchiha, esperando respuesta —eres su mejor amigo —sus tensados brazos se relajaron y su voz se moduló de igual forma al darse cuenta que su papel como amiga se estaba distorsionando completamente.

— Hmp —alargó su boca en forma de sonrisa—No te preocupes tanto… él vendrá

Con esas palabras en su mente se retiró junto con sus compañeros a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura había terminado compartiendo cuarto con Ino, hecho que en realidad no le molestaba.

— ¿La trajiste? —preguntó la rubia quien ordenaba sus pertenencias en el ropero de la habitación

— ¡Claro que sí! —rebuscó en su maleta, tratando de encontrar lo que la Yamanaka había pedido con urgencia, no entendía que quería hacer con eso, lo único que tenía claro era que algo tramaba — ¡Aquí esta! —sacó una bolsa negra del equipaje— Toma, aunque no entiendo para qué necesitas eso…

— En verdad que eres muy distraída Sakura —exhaló un poco frustrada— Ya verás, ten calma

En ese momento tocaron la puerta desesperadamente, las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas y rieron, pues ya sabían quienes estaban detrás de la puerta. Al abrirla se toparon con los rostros que esperaban ver.

— Disculpen la demora, tuvimos que arreglar un poco la habitación —Hinata y TenTen había llegado con su vestido y algunas cajitas con maquillaje.

Mientras la mayoría de los inquilinos en el hotel –en su totalidad varones- visitaban los diversos centros de entretenimiento, incluyendo la playa cercana, ellas se arreglaban para el baile de bienvenida.

— Ya puedes verte —Ino destapó sus ojos frente al espejo del espejo del baño.

— ¿En verdad esa... soy yo?

No había críticas, ni falsos comentarios, simplemente la impresión de verse en el espejo y ni siquiera conocerse, estaba completamente anonadada.

— Esta vez no pareces prostituta ¿verdad? —colocó su rostro sonriente junto al de ella, quien negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Chicas ya es la hora! —gritó TenTen desde fuera del baño.

Lo más probable era que el baile ya estaba comenzando, la emoción impregnó sus rostros haciéndolos brillar, ansiosas salieron de la habitación.

El trayecto hacia el salón era algo complicado, pues estaba fuera del recinto. Cruzaron un pequeño puente que se alzaba para dejar cruzar sin obstáculo el riachuelo lleno de peces.

Algunos árboles junto con diversas flores adornaban el camino hasta el salón. Justo en la entrada estaban Asuma y Kurenai con una mesa llena de máscaras.

— Tomen una —la maestra señaló la mesa en donde reposaban la mayoría de las máscaras.

— ¿Para qué son? —preguntó la pelirosa, mientras sus amigas reían algo apenadas, pues se notaba la poca atención que había puesto Sakura a la explicación de la Directora.

— No puede ser un baile de máscaras sin máscaras ¿verdad?

Después de escudriñar detenidamente las máscaras, encontró una de su agrado, tenía forma de antifaz en color blanco con unos adornos en su alrededor en tono dorado, contrastaba perfecto con su vestido rojo. Solo esperaba que las palabras de Sasuke fuesen ciertas.

Dentro el salón tomaba una forma circular, en el cual se desplegaban grades ventanales en forma de arco, una tras otra por toda la pared, enormes columnas sostenían el atrio y de la cúpula del cielo raso se suspendía por un candelabro de cobre.

Era simplemente hermoso, la vista daba hacia el mar donde la luna se reflejaba en el lecho oceánico, un ambiente místico envolvían los alrededores.

Estaba alejada de sus amigas, pensativa, esperando que llegara el joven de ojos azules. Los minutos pasaban sin señales de él, tal vez no iba a venir y Sasuke le había mentido. Tomaría un poco de aire fresco antes de regresar a la pista de baile.

La ventisca nocturna llevaba consigo un sabor marino, las estrellas deslumbraban a cualquiera que las mirara, instintivamente había llegado al balcón semicircular, en donde se encontraba la provenía de grandes sensaciones naturales y alejarse un poco de la música que aturdía a sus sentidos. No es que no fuese a disfrutar tan planificada velada o que no quisiera estar con sus amigos, simplemente necesitaba un tiempo para ella sola.

La música cambió a un género más melodioso y perfecto para bailar en pareja.

Recargó sus brazos en el barandal de piedra caliza de aquel balcón y suspiró. Rió para sí misma, había sido una buena que Ino le haya pedido la peluca cobriza que junto con el antifaz, nadie se daría cuenta que era ella.

De pronto, un familiar sonido la envolvió en un aura seductora.

_Uuu Uuuu_

_Uuu Uuuu_

Giró para quedar de frente a la pista de baile, todos danzaban en pareja o la mayoría de ellos. Tomó un poco nerviosa su cuello, acariciándolo para subir su mirada.

_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo_

_Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,_

_Porque te quiero ¡hay!_

_Y hasta el lucero ¡oh!_

Sus ojos toparon con dos hermosas orbes color azul, la miraban desde la otra parte del salón, a pesar del antifaz podía identificar perfectamente aquel color, era él. Se encontraba con algunos de sus amigos bebiendo algún tipo de alcohol que por la lejanía no identificaba. Regresó su mirada un poco avergonzaba por tal choque, sonrió al sentirse notada y regresó la mirada a aquella azulada.

_Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_

_Sería un velero en la isla, de tus deseos_

_De tus deseos_

El juego de miradas llegó inesperadamente y una que otra sonrisa escapó de su rostro. Jugaba con el cabello cobrizo mordiendo su labio inferior ante tal coqueteo.

_Pero por dentro,_

_Entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo_

Con un ligero impulso se incorporó. Ella dio el primer paso y Naruto la siguió.

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro_

Entre la multitud tuvieron que esquivar a diversas parejas bailarinas, sin pausar aquel juego de miradas. Sakura rodeaba a los dúos evitando un poco al rubio que no dejaba de perseguirla, sus miradas no perdían conexión ni un instante, era como si estuvieran atrapados en algún tipo de hechizo. Hasta que en el centro de la pista se encontraron.

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

Sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas en una forma que ni ella misma conocía, meneándose al compás de la música, incitando a más de uno con aquel seductor baile. Sus manos oscilaban en un dulce sube y baja al lado de su cuerpo, como tal mítico ser. El joven rubio quedó perplejo sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

Si la luna sería tu premio

Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño ¡hay!

Por ser tu dueño

Posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, girando a su alrededor mientras arrastraba su tacto por toda la zona para terminar de nuevo frente a él, con una penetrante mirada.

Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos

En tus sueños no sigues dormida,

Que es verdadero ¡hay!

No es un sueño

Sobre sus tobillos dio media vuelta, permaneciendo de espalda a él. Su cuerpo no podía detener aquella danza llena de seducción y muy cerca de Naruto comenzó a agacharse para de igual forma subir rozando su cuerpo con el del rubio.

_Me alegro_

_Que a veces el final no encuentres un momento ¡Oh no!_

Su mano terminó en el pecho del joven, forzándolo a retroceder mientras ella se encargaba con un coqueto empujón, mover el cuerpo de Naruto, como si ella fuera la única dueña.

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

De pronto, la palma de Naruto tomó la mano de Sakura dándole una vuelta completa. Se encargó de posicionarse en su cintura y ser el nuevo guía de baile.

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío (Sonrío)_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

Quedó impresionada ante tal inusitado acto, nunca pensó que pasaría eso y la verdad era que no le importaba, solo quería disfrutar el momento, ausente de vergüenza y miedos. Soltó una risita que el rubio secundó.

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo (al cuerpo)_

_Sonrío (sonrío), Cuando me Enamoro_

Ambas manos de Sakura se posicionaron en los hombros de Naruto, siendo más cercanos sus cuerpos, la mano varonil atrajo a Sakura hacia escasos milímetros de él. Podía sentir las exhalaciones de su amigo sobre ella, incitándola más. Deseosa de pasar un peldaño más arriba.

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

Inesperadamente, el de ojos azules tomó las manos de Sakura dándole un doble giro, sus manos se separaron quedando a varios centímetros de distancia, la melodía terminó y con ello su baile.

Por unos instantes casi eternos se miraron con sus cuerpos alejados, sonrieron sintiéndose los únicos en la pista de baile. Se encontraban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a aplaudir por el intenso baile que habían presenciado.

El rubio rápidamente reverenció ante 'la joven misteriosa', acción que copio de igual forma.

Sus miraban quedaron prendadas por unos insignificantes momentos, hasta que la siguiente melodía inundó el anfiteatro. Sus pasos se dirigían de nuevo hacia el rubio, cuando súbitamente fue halada hacia el lado contrario, siendo apresada por alguien desconocido.

Al querer regresar su vista al joven con quien compartió la pieza anterior, este había desaparecido, como si hubiese desvanecido por completo.


	8. Descubierta

**CAPÍTULO 8.- Descubierta**

Lo buscaba con la mirada, pero en ningún lado divisaba sus cabellos dorados.

¿Por qué lo buscaba tan desesperadamente? Porque es tu deber, se respondió a sí misma, negándose lo que realmente era. El agarre de su pareja de baile fue más tosco, acercándola hacia él de una forma que no le agradaba.

Sakura alejó el cuerpo del bailarín empujándolo sutilmente y excusándose, alegando tener dolor de cabeza, no tenía deseos de seguir bailando y mucho menos con alguien desconocido sumándole lo patán.

Solo tenía un mismo pensamiento desde su repentina separación y era encontrarlo, tenía que hallar la respuesta de sus dudas.

Salió el salón sigilosamente, tratando que nadie la viera o se percatara que se había ido. Escudriñó con la mirada a penas pisó el césped del ambiente natural, imaginaba los lugares a los cuales podía haber ido si es que seguía siendo el Naruto que conocía, ya que al escuchar sus 'anécdotas de vida' no era el mismo inocente, sencillo e hiperactivo niño que conoció una vez. Aunque buscarlo apenas vislumbrando los objetos era lo mismo que hacerlo ciegamente.

Después de por una hora de ardua búsqueda, se dio por vencida.

¿Dónde podría estar?

Su vista, entonces, fue hipnotizada por el negro mar que se agitaba y golpeaba en la arena. Caminó hasta sentir el oleaje sobre sus pies descalzos y respirar profundamente la salinidad.

— Esto es el paraíso —escuchó de pronto a su costado— ¿Verdad?

No hacía falta confirmarlo, ella conocía esa voz y ese tono emocionable que con tanta facilidad emitía. Sus labios se alargaron hasta formar una sonrisa y asentar la cabeza en afirmación.

— Se me hizo tarde, lo siento —comentó como si hubieran planeado desde un principio encontrarse en ese lugar— ¿Esperaste mucho?… ¿Sakura?

En un espasmo se contrajo el cuerpo de la pelirosa, tragó agitada saliva, su corazón latía rápidamente al saber su identidad revelada. ¿Especulaba? O ¿La había descubierto? El sudor frío caló sus poros corriendo por su rostro y espalda.

Mordió su labio inferior sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar.

— No hace falta que uses más esto —sus manos se alzaron hasta el rostro de Sakura, ella no podía mover ni un solo músculo, estaba petrificada frente a los ojos del mismo color que el cielo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se movía? O es que ¿No quería hacerlo? Quería ser descubierta, quería que supiera quien era la verdadera persona tras la máscara, con quien bailó… y quien comenzó a gustar de él.

Sí, quería que viera a Sakura, pero antes tenía que averiguar algo.

La mano de Sakura detuvo sagazmente a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —por fin habló, queriendo conocer las razones por la cual había sido identificada.

— Fácil —sonrió con mesura— Por tus ojos

Su plan era imperfecto en todo sentido y ese punto tan vital lo había olvidado.

— Claro… que tonta, debía suponer que el color de mis ojos me descubrirían

— No —negó rápidamente siendo capaz de ejercer un poco de fuerza para que el agarre de Sakura perdiera ante él.

Finalmente logró quitar el antifaz, para después despojarla de la peluca cobriza y dejar caer a ambos objetos al suelo arenoso.

Se sentía total y completamente desamparada ante él, confundida. En su interior, una tormenta tenía lugar en la boca de su estómago. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más bombeando sangre que llegaron en un instante a sus mejillas, enrojeciéndose a sobremanera.

Naruto no dejaba de clavarle la mirada, una serenidad acompañaba su rostro al igual que una tierna sonrisa.

— Fue por el brillo de tus ojos

Las palabras quedaron en su mente, dejándola atónita, desconcertada, pero sobre todo fueron… sobrecogedoras. Sus labios temblaban al igual que sus piernas, de nuevo quedó sin habla.

¿Huiría de nuevo?

¡No! No sería más una cobarde que se aleja de las circunstancias que no le son gratas, no podía darse el lujo, no por estar metida en el 'juego de seducción' sino por otra cosa, más allá de eso.

Sus rodillas chocaban entre sí, impidiendo seguir de pie. Sin embargo fue atrapada por los brazos del rubio antes si quiera que pudiera tocar el suelo bajo sus pies.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —era el mismo tono de preocupación que escuchaba en su niñez.

— Naruto… —trató de llamar su atención pronunciando su nombre.

— Tengo que irme —levantó a Sakura aprisa, acomodándola sobre sus dos piernas, estabilizándola. Los labios varoniles de Naruto se posaron en la coronilla de ella, besando sus cabellos rosados.

— ¡No! —subió la voz suplicando que se detuviera y así lo hizo— Siempre lo mismo —empuñó sus manos fuertemente hasta que estas se tornaran blanquecinas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —contestó sin mover su cuerpo, quedándose estático donde se encontraba.

— Ya no te conozco, no eres el mismo Naruto que conocí —al fin esas palabras salieron de su boca, que pensó mil veces y nunca se atrevió a decir.

— Soy el mismo Naruto… las circunstancias han cambiado, son más… —pausó, el aire movía el cabello de ambos, una brisa fría recorrió el lugar— complicadas

— ¿Complicadas dices? —frunció el ceño enfadada, todo en su interior se removía, su corazón no podía dejar de latir rápidamente— ¿Qué puede ser tan complicado a los diecisiete?

— No lo entenderías —sus pasos se alejaban del lugar dando por terminada la conversación.

Estupefacta dejó caerse sobre su parte trasera, recogió sus piernas arrastrándolas por la arena y hundió su cabeza en el surco que se formaba entre sus rodillas.

Respiraba profundamente, más y más preguntas rondaban su cabeza.

¿Complicado?

Ciertamente un adolescente no tendría cargas como para decir eso, él había perdido a sus padres hace dos años y por lo cual se ve a vivir con su padrino. No entendía nada… tal vez era mejor no tratar de entender y dejar las cosas como estaban, pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?

Iba más allá de un simple gusto, le quería… era su amigo después de todo. No, no se mentiría más… ¿Desde cuándo?

El calor corrió en un instante por todo su cuerpo, acalorándolo, su corazón latía desenfrenado en una carrera que parecía de por vida al recordar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. La cercanía, las miradas, los roces, todo, absolutamente todo.

Se descubrió a sí misma en un pequeño repaso de los acontecimientos, de sus sentimientos, dándose cuenta de tantas cosas.

Ino tenía razón.

De pronto, su rostro se endureció y se incorporó de un salto.

Corriendo a través del pastizal, adentrándose al pequeño pero espeso bosque de las cercanías, donde sabía, tenía la certeza que se encontraba. Entonces vislumbró su silueta, era inconfundible. Agudizó más su sentido de la vista, acostumbrándose a la penumbra, ¿Hablaba por celular? Parecía discutir con alguien ¿Sería su… novia?

Se mordió el labio inferior sin importarle el dolor que le causaba, la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella. ¡No podía ser! Él mismo había dicho en ese primer día que no tenía relación amorosa, una de tantas preguntas que le hizo la Yamanaka.

Se acercó a paso firme, encolerizada lo empujó fuertemente provocando que chocara contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, adolorido recostó su cuerpo sobre el mismo, dejando que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo hasta tocar tierra firme con su parte trasera.

Se tallaba la cabeza, pues al parecer era donde había terminado por golpearse.

Se dio cuenta de lo bruta y tosca que había sido, ella no podía reaccionar así, pero no pudo evitarlo.

_Celos_

Por una rabieta se dejó llevar, lesionando a Naruto, quien en un principio no tenía culpa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo y deseando.

Dejó caerse sobre sus rodillas. ¡Era tan estúpida!

— Naruto, yo… —alzó su rostro, el chico aún seguía sobando la parte afectada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, hasta que escuchó la voz de Sakura. El Zafiro se topó con la Esmeralda.

La boca se Sakura se entre abrió, sin darse cuenta relamió la parte inferior de sus gruesos labios para después pasar sus dientes por ellos.

Gateó con parsimonia hasta él, embriagada por el simple hecho de tenerlo en esa forma tan desamparada. Se las cobraría todas, lo desarmaría como él hizo con ella junto al mar, quizás era solo una excusa para aprovecharse de la situación.

Ser acercó hasta ser aturdida por el aliento caliente de Naruto sobre el suyo, estaban tan cerca, podía escuchar su respiración sobre ella y estaba segura que sus latidos eran igual de rápidos que los suyos.

Se apropió de los labios de Naruto en un beso, amoldándolos perfectamente, él no parecía objetar pues seguía de tal forma que se apoderó del beso que ella misma había comenzado.

Entonces decidió parar, alejando su rostro del de él sin distanciarse demasiado pues le encantaba sentir lo agitado que se encontraba Naruto, la vehemencia que nació entre ellos ese momento pedía más, pero no cedería por más que quisiera. Pues no solo lo estaba castigando a él sino a sí misma por ser una completa estúpida.

Naruto no emitía palabra, el único sonido en los alrededores eran el de los grillos y sus desenfrenadas respiraciones, aun sabiendo que no estaban tan alejado del Hotel o el Salón.

— Sakura, per… —pero ella tapó su boca con su dedo índice, antes que pudiera emitir palara.

— No te disculpes, yo quise hacerlo —con exhalaciones prolongadas el ritmo de su corazón logró tranquilizarse un poco.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, posando su barbilla en la curvatura que bajaba desde su cuello hasta el hombro de Naruto, aspirando su aroma natural, pues estaba segura que llego tan apurado que se olvidó perfumarse. Acariciaba sus cabellos dorados como el sol, dejando que jugaran las hebras entre sus dedos.

Y dejó salir aquellas palabras en un murmullo aterciopelado en su oído, palabras con un significado más profundo de lo que puedan llegar a decir. Que había descubierto hace poco y que yacían hace tiempo en su interior, y que por pura hipocresía no aceptaba.


	9. Sentimientos Encontrados

**CAPÍTULO 9.- Sentimientos encontrados**

_"Te quiero"_

Aún en ese momento, después de algunos minutos de haber permanecido en aquel estado, se encontraba de igual forma, sin querer moverse un centímetro, sin siquiera poder inmutarse, pues se encontraba absorta en las simples palabras que había recitado, dejándolas al aire, desahogándose y al parecer su amigo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pues el subir y bajar de su pecho agitado era el único movimiento que ejercía.

El cuerpo de Sakura se encontraba entre las piernas de su Naruto, sosteniendo su cuerpo con ambas manos y rodillas apoyadas en el pasto, como si aún quisiera continuar con su gateo.

Mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hueco que delicadamente bajaba del cuello hasta el hombro de Naruto, mordió su labio inferior nerviosa y agitada, tratando que su respiración se relajara al igual que el galope de su corazón.

Naruto se encontraba tenso, podía sentir como los músculos de su amigo se endurecían por la cercanía.

En su hemisferio izquierdo, la pierna del rubio estaba totalmente estirada, su brazo se mantenía a su costado, mientras que en el hemisferio derecho la pierna estaba plegada dejando reposar su brazo en la rodilla.

Los cabellos rubios se alborotaban con la ventisca del lugar, los mismos que tapaban su rostro cabizbajo.

Quería hablar, quería decir algo… pero el beso que habían personificado la abochornaba de tal forma que le faltaba el aire.

Sin embargo retractar sus palabras no era una opción. No sabía, no comprendía cómo habían salido aquellas de sus labios, un simple impulso por el apasionado momento tal vez.

Se dejó envolver por el romanticismo del momento y también por su papel como _'seductora'_, ella no quería decirlo, pero no había marcha atrás, lo hecho… hecho estaba. Aunque tratara de arreglarlo, la situación no mejoraba y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Su corazón latía despacio, muy despacio, bombeando con fuerza la sangre por sus venas, estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero ¿De qué? ¿De lo que le respondiera o de lo que acababa de decir?

Ella lo quería, eso era la pura verdad, él era su amigo después de todo y no había nada de malo que entre los amigos se dijeran aquellas palabras ¿cierto?

Lo quería… pero, ¿De qué forma?

_Hipócrita_ Le recriminó su subconsciente.

Dio un leve respingo ante la acotación y una milésima de segundo después volver a hundir su rostro con más profundidad de la curvatura, tratando de ser absorbida hasta desaparecer y formar parte de la esencia de Naruto, pues no solo le había dicho esas palabras, sino que ahora se estaba cuestionando internamente el significado de tales.

— Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que… que regresemos —terminó de decir en un suspiro.

¿Irse? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, ella quería quedarse ahí, en ese mismo lugar con él.

Las manos del rubio se posaron en sus hombros y con un poco de fuerza la levantó hasta que Sakura se venció con su peso cayendo sobre sus piernas.

Naruto se incorporó apoyándose del árbol, y le tendió su mano incitando a que la tomara para ayudarse a levantarse.

Sus brazos se tensaron y sus puños se apretaron contra sus palmas, enterrándose las uñas. Mordió su labio inferior con más fuerza provocando que el sabor a óxido recorriera su sentido del gusto.

— ¿N-no vas a-a decir na-nada? —balbuceó a penas entendible, sus labios temblaban aún debajo de sus dientes y se odio internamente por eso, no podía estar tan nerviosa, simplemente no podía, se suponía que ya estaba mentalmente preparada.

— ¿Tendría que decir algo? —casi pudo asegurar que Naruto había levantado su ceja izquierda, lo conocía perfectamente y a la vez no lo hacía.

Movió sus labios para decir algo pero no emitió sonido alguno, queriendo decir un _'sí' _que nunca llego, el nudo en su garganta era demasiado tenso.

Una sonora carcajada estalló y ella instintivamente giró su rostro hasta toparse con el sonriente de Naruto, ¿Qué pretendía? Después de lo que le había confesado ¿se burlaba de ella?

— A veces eres tan… ingenua —masculló entre risas, sosteniendo su estómago.

Inmediatamente Sakura frunció el ceño sumamente furiosa, su rostro se arrugo al contraerlo y en la comisura de sus párpados unas pequeñas gotas salinas amenazaban con desbordarse en grandes corrientes.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dejo salir en un grito estruendoso que acalló hasta el más mínimo sonido, sin embargo Naruto después de una breve pausa volvió a soltar esa risa burlona

La pelirosa se incorporó de la misma forma que lo hizo su amigo, apoyándose del árbol, sus piernas apenas si obedecían, pues al estar completamente de pie, tambaleó. No quería admitirlo, pero le había afectado.

— ¡No se puede contigo! —arrugó con más fuerza su vestido de noche estropeándolo con la mano libre, aún sentía las mejillas calientes— Nunca puedes darme una respuesta concreta —emitió en voz baja.

Al erguirse completamente trató de sostener la mirada en el rostro de Naruto, estaba tan calmado y sonriente que juraría que le tomó a broma todo lo que dijo. Resopló fuertemente alisando la falda de su vestido enlodado. Tal vez así era mejor, encubrirse con lo que fuera que el haya entendido, que seguramente era todo menos la realidad.

Su pasos tambaleantes la obligaban a darse un tiempo entre cada uno, era muy probable que se cayera sino lo hacía. Sus rodillas amenazaban con chocar entre sí sino las controlaba.

Desvió su rostro al pasar junto al rubio, evitándolo. Estaba sumamente enojada, no con él, sino con ella misma. ¡Lo había besado! ¡Le había dicho que lo quería! ¿Qué más quería? ¿Es que nada funcionaba con él?

_Nunca te verá más que como su amiga._

Si, lo sabía…

Su cuerpo inesperadamente subió su temperatura al sentirse extrañamente envuelta.

¿Qué creía que hacía? Los brazos masculinos la rodearon completamente, sin darle espacio para siquiera moverse, aprisionando hasta sus extremidades por su cintura, Naruto la abrazaba desde su espalda.

Pudo sentir como hundía su nariz en su cabello rosáceo, olisqueándolo, inhalando su aroma natural. Quería gritarle, quería empujarlo alejándolo de ella, pero no se movía, no podía moverse… mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo.

— Te enojas muy fácil Sakura —apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza— Yo también te quiero…

Un brinco en su corazón la estremeció por completo, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado, su interior se revolvió en una tornado que amenazaba con llevarse todo lo que le quedaba de conciencia, para entregarse a sus emociones. ¡No! No podía dejarse llevar, por que Naruto era… él era…

Y de nuevo esa pregunta que la sulfuraba se recitó con parsimonia en su mente. ¿De qué forma lo quería?

Una guerra psicológica se formó en su interior, la razón y los sentimientos. ¿Qué sentía por él? Era su amigo pero ¿Podría ser algo más?

— Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo no quererte?

Desilusión, eso fue lo que la embargó de pronto y sin previo aviso. Su pecho de oprimió fuertemente evitando que el oxígeno pasara por sus vías respiratorias. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma cuando le dijo aquello? No quería que la viera como su amiga ¿Por qué?

— Además, aún está la promesa que te hice —notaba en su tono de voz cierta amargura, y sus brazos la atrajeron más hacia él.

— No quiero —Sakura agachó la mirada llena de frustración, sus brazos a sus costados se tensaron enterrándose de nuevo las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, cortándose un poco.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

— Te desligo de esa promesa —sentenció con voz firme, aunque por dentro titubeaba.

Le gustaba Sasuke, siempre fue así, nadie podía negar lo atractivo y elegante que era, con la nívea piel marmoleada, el cabello azabache siempre bien peinado y sus ojos del mismo color que el ónix, era el ser humano más precioso del planeta a sus ojos… Pero, ahí estaba Naruto el rubio siempre alegre que estuvo a su lado en los momentos más tormentosos, cuando miraba a sus ojo podía perderse en la inmensidad del mismo cielo, él era _**su amigo**_, _**su juego**_ y se estaba convirtiendo en _**su perdición**_.

— No seas tonta, Sasuke siempre ha sido tu príncipe azul… además —pudo oír con claridad como tragaba fuertemente, como si quisiera deshacerse de algo en su garganta lo cual no lo dejaba emitir sonidos— una promesa hecha nunca deshecha ¿no me decías así?

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, Naruto siempre con sus estúpidas promesas, tratando que sus amigos sean felices, todos menos él. A veces odiaba esa actitud altruista del rubio, ¿Nunca pensaba en él? ¿En lo difícil que podría llegar a ser? ¿No le interesaba perder su tiempo en todos menos en él mismo?

Ya no importaba el estúpido juego, había quedado en segundo plano. Ahora importaba ella y lo que sentía. Aunque fue gracias al Juego de Seducción que se dio cuenta de todo. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que…

— Y-yo —masculló entre dientes, Naruto siempre sacaba a relucir todos los aspectos de Sakura, desde el más bondadoso hasta el mismísimo demonio que llevaba dentro, la exasperaba en demasía— ¡Te quiero a ti! —desgañotó en un alarido.

Inmediatamente los brazos del rubio soltaron su fuerte agarre, dejando a la pelirosa libre de su prisión. Esta vez no solo lo había dicho por segunda vez sino que esta vez no había error ni confusión.

En su interior sabía que era lo que sentía, lo que nunca quiso afrontar hasta ese día, solo tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que regresara la Sakura cobarde.

Tenía miedo, la llenaba de incertidumbre y horrorizaba con el solo hecho de lo que podría ocurrir cuando él se enterara. ¡No podría decirle! ¡Nunca! _¡Nunca se enterará!_

— Solo estás confundida —Naruto dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Sakura, mirando el estrellado firmamento.

— Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida —dijo con firmeza y segura de sus palabras, frunciendo el ceño y respirando agitadamente.

No sabía cómo, pero se armó de valor, sin importarle su mente, ahora quería seguir sus instintos, sus sentimientos.

— Si, si lo estás…

Sakura caminó hasta él a paso seguro, encarándolo con los ojos humedecidos por tantas emociones encontradas.

Un sepulcral silencio tomó la atmósfera, no tenían conciencia de cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas… una eternidad. Perdieron la noción del tiempo en ese mismo momento.

Naruto continuaba mirando las estrellas tintineantes, como si su respuesta estuviera escondida en el cielo nocturno. Tenía el presentimiento que él nunca le creería y al final ella se lo había ganado, no merecía que le creyera.

— Solo quería decirte eso —balbuceó temblorosa y tratando de sonreír, en sus ojos humedecidos comenzaba a aglomerarse el líquido salino, amenazando con salir.

No quería que viera su vulnerabilidad ante él.

— Será mejor que regresemos —escapó un pesado suspiro de sus labios, tranquilizando el hueco en su pecho que se comenzó a formar.

No sabía, ni tenía idea de cuánto podía llegar a doler, el mismo sentimiento cuando él se fue hace dos años.

_¿Desde ese entonces? Quizás antes de eso…_pensó con tristeza.

Sus pasos inseguros aplastabas la verde grama debajo, tambaleándose entre la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien, aunque por dentro se sintiera completamente desolada.

* * *

Hola a todos ¡!

Como prometí aquí está la continuación de este fic.

Me alegra saber que les está gustando y algunos siguen al pendiente de este fanfic. Espero que siga llenando sus expectativas.

Lamento no siempre poner comentario, pero se le olvida hahaha estoy acostumbrada a los foros xD ¡

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas :D ¡! En especial a …**dalia24 y Kyuto no Draconia… **por su lindo comentario que ya contesté por privado hahahaha xDD ¡

Sin más me despido, nos leemos en el próximo.

Adiosin ;D ¡!


	10. Aprendíz

**CAPÍTULO 10.- Aprendiz**

El aire refrescante que llevaba consigo el peculiar olor a mar se impregnaba en su vestimenta. Las cigarraslloraban en un cántico melodioso para ella en mil notas diferentes… tratando de tranquilizarla y animarla, o al menos eso quería creer.

Había llegado hasta ese lugar y ese momento… le había dicho todo lo que sentía, por fin se había decidido y firmemente lo encaró solo para huir de nuevo… así era Sakura Haruno.

Sus ojos comenzaban a arderle y los labios temblaban contra su voluntad. El nudo en su garganta se iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo como una enfermedad terminal, consumiendo cada parte de su ser en una dolora y lenta agonía. No podía contenerse más, solo esperaba estar lo suficientemente distanciadapara dejarse vencer y estallar en un amago sollozo.

Quería estar lejos de él y su perturbante existencia… ella quería…

_Quería estar junto a él._ Ni siquiera podía engañarse a si misma.

¡Maldito dolor! Era un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, esas punzadas eran un suplicio interminable, más intenso y destrozador que cuando su madre falleció. La tortura era de tal magnitud que aparentaba cómo una aguja era clavada lentamente en su corazón, cada vez más y más hondo y cuando parecía haberse detenido el sufrimiento, solo daba paso a otra aguja más.

¿Por qué era tan tormentoso tener que lidiar con sus propios sentimientos? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan importante para ella? No… siempre ha sido importante para ella, aunque le costó un largo camino admitirlo.

Tonto rubio.

Perder a Naruto se convirtió en _"perder una parte de ella misma"_

No había mejor forma de explicarlo.

Al fin se había dado cuenta de la inmensidad de sus sentimientos, lo que significaba Naruto para ella. Tragó saliva fuertemente, completamente abrumada por su descubrimiento y el nudo en su garganta se afianzaba más.

Mordió su tembloroso labio inferior fuertemente desgarrándolo un poco, sintiendo el sabor a óxido una vez mas en su sentido del gusto y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla sucia creando un sendero limpio y húmedo.

¡Por dios! ¡Era tan PATETICA!

Se odiaba a sí misma, a su estúpido razonamiento y su falta de convicción.

Una ventisca tropical danzó con sus cortos cabellos rosáceos. A lo lejos se escuchaba cómo agitadamente las olas del mar se estrellaban con el peñasco y el cántico de las cigarras entonaba en coro sublime.

Los dientes tiritaban por la ansiedad. Una frágil y melancólica sonrisa se apropió de sus labios. Se aseguraría que esta vez no hubiera margen de error, de entender lo que significaba para ella… y cuanto lo quería.

Apoyó su peso en sus tobillos para dar media vuelta, pero una voz en su interior se lo impidió.

"_Es mejor que crea lo que quiera, tu ya hiciste tu trabajo" "Él no te vera más que como una simple amiga" "¿Vale la pena sufrir?" "Ya sabes el resultado de esto"_

Maldita voz interna… tenía tanta razón…

Su propio fantasma se había postrado ante ella.

De pronto, su "espejo" comenzó a convertirse en una imagen borrosa y desteñida que se fue enfocando lentamente frente a sus contrariados ojos, tomando un matiz diferente… bronceado. De alguna forma aquella imagen la reconfortaba y sosegaba. Sus signos vitales se fueron sosegando hasta desvanecer la mayor parte del dolor en su corazón y todo se aclaró.

_Su imagen… su cabello; sus ojos; su boba sonrisa; sus tonterías… total, completa y únicamente él._

Subió su mano izquierda hasta su pecho y sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad. Contempló el firmamento por un instante, sus orbes verdes brillaban como las estrellas, dio un paso atrás sin desviar la mirada y cuando se sintió lista dio media vuelta.

Pensó que estaba tan alejada de él que iba a ser difícil encontrarlo, sin embargo sus pasos habían sido tan lentos y pesados que la realidad era muy diferente.

El rubio a pocos metros frente de ella se encontraba cabizbajo, pensativo…

Sus pasos aún tambaleantes se dirigían a un único lugar y no se detendría hasta alcanzarlo.

En el ambiente podía percibir el ligero perfume de Naruto que se iba intensificando conforme se acercaba.

Apoyó su boca contra la de él en un contacto diligente pero a la vez raudo, ya que a los pocos segundo el de ojos azules quebró aquel instante al sostenerla por los hombros y separarla.

― ¿Por qué? ―empuñó ambas manos a sus costados― ¿Por qué siempre me apartas de ti?

Sakura alzó su mirada con los ojos humedecidos y el ceño fruncido denotando tristeza.

― ¿No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?

― No puedo dejar que… ―sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros, sin embargo ella estaba tan aturdida que no sintió dolor alguno.

― ¡Te quiero a ti Naruto! Solo a ti… ―el rubio desvió la mirada, clavándola en el piso y ella hizo lo mismo, agachó la mirada al sentir sus ojos humedecidos, el silenció volvió a reinar.

Una escurridiza lágrima cayó a la grama bajo sus pies, trató de calmarse lo suficiente para articular palabra.

― ¿Qué te lo impide?

Naruto no contestó, solo escondió aún más la mitad de su rostro entre su cabello dorado.

Un rápido recuerdo surcó su mente y su interior de removió fuertemente, como en una erupción volcánica… _la llamada telefónica_.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―resopló por sus fosas nasales.

― ¿De que hablas? ―pronunció levantando un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente como para mirarla de soslayo.

Tenía que ser más directa si quería respuestas, aunque las mismas le daban un pavor indescriptible, tal que a penas si podía controlar que sus rodillas no chocaran entre sí… no quería perderlo.

― ¿Ti-tienes novia? ―dijo con temor.

― ¿N-Novia?

El sonido de las cigarras aumentó en el ambiente, un incómodo silencio los envolvió y la desesperación comenzaba a carcomerla.

De pronto una carcajada estalló, apagando todos los pequeños sonidos del bosque. El rubio apoyó sus manos en su estómago divertido por las palabras de Sakura.

¡Se estaba burlando de ella nuevamente! Naruto Uzumaki era un imbécil ¿Es que nunca terminaría la humillación? Solo provocaba que sintiera un enorme rechazo de su parte.

― No hay ninguna novia ―respondió seguramente al notar la frustración que emanaba de la pelirrosa.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―creyó haber entendido mal... o ¿había escuchado bien? Sea como fuere, tenía que rectificarlo.

― No tengo ninguna novia ―leyó la verdad en sus orbes azules, lo único que reflejaban… era a ella misma.

Al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa alargó sus labios. En un impulso se lanzó abrazando a 'su amigo' por el cuello en un frenesí de alegría, quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro, sintiendo como se tensó el cuerpo masculino.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre los cabellos dorados causando que un sorprendido Nauro alzara su rostro por la inesperada reacción. Sakura aprovechó aquel momento para unir sus labios a los suaves, delgados e irresistibles del ojiazul.

Saboreó los labios de Naruto, apretándolos contra los de ella, acaparándolos entre su boca, sintiendo el calor que emanaba por aquella zona, la suavidad a su tacto. Trataba de inspeccionar la carnosidad de los labios varoniles e incitarlo a que le correspondiera desesperadamente.

El rostro del rubio se echó para atrás, alejándose a una distancia prudente para mirarla. Posó sus labios en la mejilla sonrojada de Sakura que fue causante de que sus piernas fallaran y titubeara. Sino fuera por que Naruto la sostuvo hubiera caído al suelo.

El rubio jadeó junto a su oreja, sacando el aire caliente de su boca en una larga exhalación. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón bombeando sangre por su sistema, chocando contra su pecho.

― Sakura

Pronunció su nombre entre suspiros involuntarios. Era como si alguien la llamara desde su propia oscuridad, haciendo que despertara de una horrible pesadilla que parecía interminable.

― Dime ―una sonrisa risueña se incrusto en su sonrojado rostro, y el regocijo embargó su dañado corazón.

― Eres…

Cada susurro provocaba un temblor en sus adentros. ¿Ella era?

― Un desastre besando

Por unos segundos se quedó de la misma forma, oliendo el cabello de Naruto con un toque a musgo, habían pasado demasiado tiempo en ese pequeño bosque que ya olían al mismo… ¿Ella era? De pronto, las orbes color jade se abrieron como platos y cada una de las palabras del Uzumaki la golpearon directo.

― ¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Qué dijiste? ―lo empujó y de un brinco hacia atrás se separó de él. ¿Había escuchado bien? Acaso le dijo que…

― Besas muy, pero muy mal ―se mofó con una risa burlona y de un instante a otro la risa del rubio estalló humillándola de nueva cuenta.

¡Maldito Naruto Uzumaki! Ella le abría su corazón, le confesaba sus sentimientos, ¡lo besaba! y ¿Qué hacía él? La pisoteaba.

Arrugo su nariz encolerizada. Estaba a punto de gritarle e insultarlo como haría usualmente ¡Como la frustraba!, pero no le daría el gusto, al contrario una mejor idea pasó por su cabeza… Sonrió de lado con picardía.

― Entonces ―alzó la mirada clavándola en el color zafiro para después bajarla a los labios de Naruto― Enséñame

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás entre aturdido y anonadado, sus orbes color azul se abrieron desmesuradamente y la apenas visible manzana de Adán danzó en un subir y bajar tremuloso.

― Enséñame a besar ―acortó toda distancia entre sus cuerpos, subiendo su pierna derecha hasta la cadera del rubio, aferrándose a él.

Estaban tan cercanos que sentía como de las fosas nasales de Naruto exhalaba aire fuertemente.

Sakura se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle.

― Seré tu aprendiz ―murmuró para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente.

Su respiración se encontraba más agitada que antes, tenía la vista perdida en un punto indefinido del bosque, escuchó como chirrió los dientes fuertemente. ¿Había perdido? Aún y con todo eso ¿la rechazaba?

.

_¿Qué estas a punto de hacer Naruto? _

.

― _Solo por esta vez ―_masculló entre dientes, inentendible para cualquiera.

Ambas manos del rubio subieron lentamente, por pura inercia aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el tan deseado contacto entre ellos.

El roce de sus labios provocó que titubearan los suyos, estaba más nerviosa que hace unos momentos, había consumido todo el brío en la simple proposición de pasar de ser simples amigos que habían cometido un desliz a "profesor y alumna".

Naruto movió sus labios ágilmente mientras que la chica trataba de imitarlo de una forma torpe.

El rubio sin dejar su 'tarea' sonrió sobre los labios de Sakura.

― Relájate ―apretó sus labios succionando solo un poco los de ella― Déjate llevar…

Simultáneamente tanto sus párpados como el resto de su cuerpo se destensaron, cayendo de lleno en la pasión que le propiciaba el momento, dejando que su 'amigo' la guiara en cada movimiento.

La mano izquierda de Naruto se aferró al corto cabello color rosa que caía desprolijo sobre su nuca, mientras que optó por tomar con la mano contraria su barbilla, haciendo que Sakura abriera su boca, solo para profundizar más aquel beso.

La lengua de Naruto pasó sobre sus labios lamiéndolos, como si estuviera calentando antes del juego. La introdujo suavemente por su boca, rozando la de ella.

Una vibración atravesó cada poro de su cuerpo y un gemido ahogado se apoderó de su garganta al sentir el contacto de la lengua de 'su amigo'.

Su corazón se salió de su pecho, las mariposas dentro de su estómago querían escapar golpeándolo en un alocado frenesí y… otro sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ella… la excitación.

En aquel instante su mente se nubló completamente dejando que el deseo se posesionara de ella.

Con recato ella jugueteó con su lengua, degustando el sabor del rubio.

No pudieron soportar más el estar de pie, las piernas comenzaban a temblarles a ambos, por lo que Naruto se hincó llevándose consigo a ella, sin separar su contacto.

Las manos de Sakura se posicionaron en la espalda de él, aferrándose a la camisa, arrugándola por la fuerza con la que oprimía.

Quería profundizar aún más aquellas sensaciones de fogosidad tan nuevas para ella. El danzar de sus lenguas, el recorrer de las manos sobre el cuerpo del otro en un roce tímido e inocente… tan nuevo.

Al necesitar oxígeno en sus pulmones se separaron, los párpados les pesaban por lo que fue difícil abrirlos, más aún para Sakura. Rieron aún con las respiraciones agitadas. Naruto posó su mano en la nívea y tersa piel de su mejilla, la piel se le erizó al sentir el contacto y solo pudo atinar a acurrucarse sobre su palma.

― Es hora de irnos ―murmuró entrecortadamente, pues su respiración no podía recobrar la normalidad.

Suspiro lo bastante fuerte para acallar por unos segundos los sonidos de la noche. Irse podría llegar a significaba que quizás no volvería a pasar… a menos q haya aceptado la propuesta.

― No quiero ―negó con su cabeza y tomó la mano de Naruto entre la suya.

― Esta amaneciendo, se preguntarán donde estamos

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y los dirigió al cielo que estaba comenzando a tonarse en colores rosados que aún se mezclaban con el azul del firmamento.

― Vamos ―se incorporó y le tendió la mano.

Bufó quejándose, pero finalmente aceptó aquella mano para ponerse de pie. Su ritmo cardiaco seguía con su violento movimiento dentro de su pecho y las manos comenzaron a sudarle al sentirlo cerca de nuevo.

― ¿Nerviosa? ―sonrió de lado con una ceja encarnada, mofándose de nuevo por su inexperiencia.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al saberse descubierta, de un vertiginoso movimiento eludió el tacto de sus manos.

Tragó saliva titubeante, y la sonrisa socarrona de Naruto apareció. Cómo le gustaba provocarla… pero nunca más se saldría con la suya.

― ¿Tú lo crees? ―con su dedo índice delineo sus delgados labios y se acercó a ellos, Naruto cubrió sus orbes celestes con sus párpados, esperando la unión de sus bocas. Sakura se detuvo a unos milímetros de distancia― Tonto ―susurró para después alejarse de él.

Antes de poder estar lo suficientemente lejos Naruto tomó su brazo y de un certero movimiento la besó, solo por un breve momento. La dejó estática, embelesada, sumida en esas sensaciones de cosquilleo que le provocaba con el simple roce y la oscilación de sus palpitaciones desbocadas, sin poder ni siquiera ser consiente de cuando fue que se desplazó varios metros detrás de ella.

― ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ―con aquellas palabras la devolvió de aquel estado absorto por fin pudiendo percatarse de lo sucedido. La sangre subió hasta sus mejillas, tiñéndola de un rosa vivo.

― ¡E-Eso f-fue ruin y b-bajo! ―tartamudeó― _¡Vamos Sakura, no puede verte tan vulnerable! ―_pensó tratando de controlarse, surtiendo efecto a los poco segundos―¡No es justo! ―se giró encarándolo con el ceño fruncido y fingida indignación hasta llegar a su lado, quien la recibió con esa nueva sonrisa de triunfo.

― Aún te queda un largo camino por recorrer

― Eso lo veremos… ―alzó una ceja y lo miró desafiante. Naruto le mostró sus blancos dientes siendo su cómplice.

Parecía que aún no comprendía lo que le había confesado y en cierta forma la entristecía… Naruto era un idiota, se lo había restregado en la cara varias veces y el no podía comprenderlo o quizás no quería hacerlo y prefería vivir en la ignorancia… se lo había ganado, pero no eso no quería decir que se rindiera. Ahora iba a ser su "aprendiz", sonrió de medio lado al pensarlo, podría revelarle sus sentimientos o quizás demostrárselo.

Ladeó su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto y algo en su interior comenzó a alertarla, un extraño sentimiento la invadió.

Aún había cierto temor en la profundidad de su alma, quizás a eso se debía aquel sentimiento de angustia… el estúpido juego. Ella lo quería de verdad, podría soportar que él no la quisiera pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por una tontería… sin embargo la moneda estaba echada e imploraba que estuviera de su lado, porque sino… podría significar, perderlo… para siempre.

* * *

Hola a todos !

Perdonen por mi retraso, pero tuve unos problemas personales y no tuve tiempo para subir el fic :( Pero aquí está... Al fin después de varias semanas hahahaha xDD

Espero les guste tanto o más como los capítulos anteriores.

Mi primer reviwe anónimo... ¡Sí! Al fin pude activarlo jajajajaja xDDD

Azkaban, linda gracias por tu doble reviwe hahahaha XDD ! perdona que haya demorado tanto... espero no retrasarme de nuevo!

Muchas gracias a .**..Azkaban, Kyuto no Draconia, marcela22, Okiro Benihime, yanitza04...** por sus hermosos comentarios, me alegrán los días. Este fic está hecho para ustedes, espero que lo sigan disfrutando.

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Adiosin !


	11. Juego de Niños

**CAPÍTULO 11.- Juego de niños**

El sonido del mar tocando tierra era una sinfonía relajante al sentido del oído.

La brisa recorría libremente por la costa, abriéndose paso por cualquier cuerpo sólido que encontrase, incluyendo el de los jóvenes estudiantes que gozaban de las diversas actividades playeras.

El panorama se contemplaba lleno de vida y diversión con los adolescentes disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones ¿Quién no lo disfrutaría? Después de todo podrían ser las últimas con las personas que convivieron cerca de tres años o más.

Detrás de aquel lienzo juvenil, en mar abierto, las gaviotas se lanzaban en picada sumergiéndose en el océano para cazar su comida del día, saliendo solo algunas de ellas victoriosas.

Solo unos metros en tierra firme, se encontraba ella; sentaba sobre la arena de la playa con las piernas recogidas, dibujando inconscientemente con el índice algunos garabatos sin sentido, simulando seguir la conversación que "entablaba" con Rock Lee, sonriendo y asintiendo en el momento que le pareciere propicio o simplemente respondiendo monosílabos…, cuando en realidad se encontraba hundida en un mar de emociones e inquietudes que no la dejaban disfrutar del hermoso día.

Un día que inició no muy prometedor.

_A la distancia podía percibir un sonido casi sordo que resonaba por los alrededores; la nebulosa que la envolvía se disipaba mientras aquel molesto zumbido iba incrementando sus decibeles._

_Comenzaba a aturdirla el chillido, la luz colisionó contra sus párpados cerrados, arrugándolos instintivamente en son de incomodidad. Un quejido propicio de fastidio brotó de su boca y la aguda voz de Ino se hizo presente._

―_Sakura ―la llamó con ese timbre de voz tan afiladamente quejumbrosa que solo utilizaba Ino cuando se enfadaba por algo ―¡Levántate ya!_

_No pudo responder más que un simple gemido fastidiado que salió en su inconciencia._

―_¡Frentona! ―subió aún más sus decibeles ¿no se daba cuenta que era tan molesto? _

―_Cállate Ino-puerca… ―masculló lentamente, arrastrando algunas sílabas, aún embriagada por el sueño. _

_Se removió entre las sábanas permaneciendo hundida en el limbo que creó Morfeo para ella._

―_¡No pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa!_

_Después de una serie de represalias por parte de su rubia amiga, decidió que era hora de levantarse y prefería hacerlo a estar escuchando las quejas de Ino. Sakura gruñó mientras tomaba asiento en la cama individual._

―_No molestes más ―talló sus ojos tratando de enfocar bien el ambiente a su alrededor._

_Sentía el cuerpo pesado y magullado. Su visión estaba demasiado nublada como para distinguir algo más que la simple luz o la borrosa silueta de los objetos._

―_Ya estoy despierta Ino… _

_Bostezó mientras que en sus lagrimales se formaban unas gotitas, cristalizando por completo sus ojos de color jade._

― _¿Sakura? ―arrugó el ceño al mirarla, cosa que se hizo preguntar: ¿estaría tan mal?―¡Te ves fatal! ¿Qué te sucedió? ―contestó su pregunta con una afirmación, no solo se veía mal sino que se sentía terrible._

― _¿De qué hablas? _

_Se hizo la desentendida, aún no quería enfrentar lo que se le avecinaba. Un tormento de preguntas referente al "juego de seducción" y aún no estaba preparada… sobre todo al descubrir sus sentimientos._

_Situó sus pies en el helado piso de azulejo, parpadeó simultáneamente para recuperar su visión absoluta; cuando estuvo lista caminó directamente hasta el espejo del baño. _

_Se aferró a los costados del lavabo para acercarse un poco más y examinarse detalladamente. Unas prominentes y marcadas manchas pigmentaban sus párpados inferiores en una tonalidad violeta, su cabello sumamente despeinado y la piel en su rostro estaba más pálida que lo normal._

_La falta de sueño en verdad le caía mal, habría dormido si acaso dos horas, pero eso no importaba… había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Una sonrisa apareció en su maltratado rostro, siendo rápidamente borrado por el carraspeo de la rubia._

_Abrió la llave de la pileta dejando correr un poco el agua para mojarse el rostro, finalmente despabilándose._

― _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer? Naruto y tú desaparecieron después de ese baile tan candente ―dijo sin anestesia, con la mirada acusadora de Ino clavada en su espalda, aunando la voz de arpía que provenía de sus cuerdas bucales._

_El calor subió a sus mejillas bruscamente, coloreando el antes pálido rostro; sentía vértigo en su estómago junto con un temblor que traspasó cada nervio en su cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar terminando por resbalarse del borde el lavabo, casi caía al suelo sino hubiera afianzando su agarre sobre el mismo. Tragó en seco ante aquel cuestionamiento. _

― _Ino ―ese tono despreocupado lo reconocería en cualquier lado, su salvador, Shikamaru Nara había llegado por su novia._

_La aludida torció su boca en forma de mueca y tronó la lengua, pues estaba completamente segura que Ino quería seguir indagando en aquel tema._

―_Nos vemos en la playa Sakura ―tomó el pomo de la puerta ―No creas que te has salvado de mi interrogatorio ―finalmente salió de la habitación._

_Se sintió medianamente aliviada al escuchar la puerta de la alcoba donde se hospedaban cerrarse tras la rubia. Sin embargo la otra mitad comenzaba a cuestionarse a sí misma ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Podría verlo después de lo que ocurrió?... Tenía que hacerlo._

Salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir el tacto de alguien sobre su hombro.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―el joven de cejas poblabas, había detenido su "conversación" al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Sakura en la misma.

―Sí, estoy bien

Lee enmarcó una ceja no muy convencido con su respuesta.

No entendía con certeza que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía un poco decaída, la ausencia de Naruto comenzaba a afectarle más de lo que desearía y una pregunta asaltó su mente con ahínco… ¿Dónde estaría?

Suspiró sonoramente para después dirigir su mirada a su acompañante, quien mantenía el mutismo y la ceja alzada. Se incorporó limpiando la arena de su retaguardia y finalmente estiró los brazos.

―¿Vienes?

Sakura se deshizo de las delgadas ropas y sombrero de playa, mostrando el bikini poco revelador que había comprado en rosa pálido.

Rock Lee la admiraba detenidamente, subiendo y bajando su mirada, pareciera que la examinara. Le provocaba un sentimiento de vergüenza mezclada con incomodidad. Sus circulares ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, impresionado… no comprendía las reacciones del chico. ¿Había visto a alguien más? Ella no podría crear tal ensimismamiento, no con el cuerpo de niña que poseía.

Sakura jugueteó con una de sus pequeñas coletas bajas, enrulando una de las hebras que salían desprolijamente por el costado de nuca. Trató de sonreír logrando solo una mueca.

― ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

Los desorbitados ojos redondos color negro volvieron a la normalidad, sacudió desesperado la cabeza y finalmente se puso de pie.

Algunos compañeros de clase se encontraban cerca del lugar, jugando soccer y algunas de las chicas tomaban sol, mientras otras jugaban vóley bol de playa.

Al llegar hasta la orilla, Tenten la miró de forma inquisidora… ahora todo su plan de fingir demencia había caído en picada. ¡Maldita Ino y su bocota! No podía esperar solo un día más para comenzar con el bombardeo de preguntas.

Su amiga no era tonta y la conocía muy bien, sabía que algo andaba raro entre ella y Naruto. ¡Que pésima actriz era! Ni siquiera podía aparentar estar serena junto a él… simplemente tenía que estallar en nervios cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, suspiró cansinamente, difuminando sus pensamientos.

Se adentró con parsimonia al mar, el agua estaba deliciosa… así que trató de disfrutar más su caminata en el océano; pronto el verano acabaría y las temporadas seguirían su curso. Eran tan pocos los meses que se podía gozar de la playa que había que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Arrastraba sus manos sobre el agua salina haciendo hileras bifurcadas por donde sus dedos rozaban. Algunas cuantas olas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para causar de su retroceso, la marea presionaba a sus pies con un poco de fuerza, pero finalmente llegó a donde se encontraban los demás.

Estaban jugando "caballazos". Se habían divido por parejas en donde las mujeres se encontraban sobre los hombros de sus respectivos novios. Compitiendo para proclamarse la pareja ganadora. Ino estaba luchando contra Tenten quien había derrotado anteriormente a Hinata junto con Kiba.

― S-Sakura ¿vas a jugar? ―preguntó avergonzada Hinata.

A Hinata no le gustaba mostrarse mucho y estar con ese traje de baño de una pieza, la coloraba; en verdad la sacaba de su zona de confort.

― No, yo no tengo pareja

― Eso no es problema

Lee inmediatamente se sumergió para emerger con Sakura sobre sus hombros.

La chica trataba de sostener su cuerpo entre la nuca de Rock Lee, apoyando ambas manos en su cabeza para no perder el equilibrio, el carmín se coloreó en sus mejillas, más que vergüenza era de sorpresa…

―¡Lee! ―subió la voz ―¡Bájame! ―demandó, no tenía ganas de jugar.

―Vas contra mi Sakura

Miró a Ino desafiante; había derrotado a la pareja de Neji y Tenten… su mejor amiga y eterna rival se acercaba jalando los cabellos negros a Shikamaru quien solo bufaba molesto y como no estarlo, si tenía de novia al Ogro de Ino.

―¡No vas a ganarme Frentona!

Sakura dirigió sus orbes color jade hacia la rubia, fulminándola. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Ino… ganarle? ¡Ja! Eso nunca iba a pasar.

―Rock Lee ―chocó su dentadura fuertemente causando un chirrido ―¡Enseñémosle quienes somos!

Haló de sus cabellos llena de furia interna y brío, domándolo como un jinete a su corcel. El hombre bajo sus piernas no sentía el dolor, la emoción era tan grande que en ese momento era inmune.

Finalmente las parejas se colocaron frente a frente. Shikamaru volvió a bufar mientras que Rock Lee lo miró con los ojos negros brillantes.

―Que la llama de la juventud brille en todo su esplendor

―Esto va a ser más problemático de lo que pensé ―tronó sonoramente la lengua sin importarle que lo oyeran― Demonios…

El color turquesa de las orbes de Ino se clavaban en el color jade de las de Sakura. Ambas entrecerraron los ojos listas para comenzar con la que sería una batalla campal.

Neji era el mediador por varias razones y una de ellas era: su posición neutral.

Hinata estaba algo asustada, conocía perfectamente lo que sucedía cuando esas dos se enfrentaban, mientras que, por otro lado, Tenten estaba muy animada gritando los nombres de sus amigas.

Inmediatamente que el Hyuga anunció el inicio del 'juego-batalla' entre las dos chicas, entrelazaron sus manos oprimiendo con toda la fuerza que tenían, empujando y halando a su contrincante. Ninguna de las dos cedería ni un milímetro. Mientras que sus pobres "mulas" estaban sufriendo las consecuencias… tragando de vez en cuando agua salada o hundiéndolos en el mar, prácticamente ahogándolos.

―¡Ey! ―escuchó al escandaloso de Kiba gritar, saludando con ahínco a unas personas. ―¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!

¿Naruto? Instintivamente giró su rostro divisando en la orilla a un rubio que paseaba tranquilo, conversando con Sasuke. Quien al escuchar el llamado de Kiba respondió el saludo animadamente. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse y su corazón latir a prisa. ¿Cómo podía provocarle tanto con solo verlo?

De pronto con un ligero empujón de parte de Ino provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, colisionando estrepitosamente contra el mar, llevándose consigo a de Rock Lee, quien cayó encima de ella sacándole el aire.

Ingirió agua salada de golpe, casi todo el peso de Lee había sido amortiguado por su delgado cuerpo, sin embargo eso no fue todo. El de cejas encrespadas posó sus pies en lo que creía era el suelo, empujándose hacia la superficie sin darse cuenta que había aplastado aún más el estómago de Sakura.

El miedo de apoderó de ella, estaba completamente asustada, no habían estado muy lejos de la orilla puesto que les llegaba el agua a los hombros y algunos, como a ella, al cuello. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía que la superficie estaba cada vez más lejos?

La corriente submarina arrastraba su cuerpo a mar adentro, más profundo. El aire le faltaba en sus pulmones, la desesperación por salir a flote comenzaba a irse junto con sus fuerzas.

¿Se había rendido tan fácil? Al parecer sí.

Su visión comenzaba a nublarse, los rayos del sol cada vez eran más débiles y en lo único en lo que pensaba era: Naruto.

Sintió como alguien apretaba su brazo, entreabrió sus ojos verdes capturando con su vista una mano bronceada. Los rayos de sol penetraban cada vez con más intensidad, acercándose más a una cubierta de cristal.

Con una larga bocanada de aire puro llenó sus pulmones para después toser con dolor el agua que había ingerido.

―¿Estás bien? ―la preocupante voz de su rescatador provocó un temblor en su cuerpo, se le dificultaba respirar todavía un poco ―¿Sakura?

―¡S-Si!

Tartamudeó alzando la voz, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza.

―¡Maldita sea Sakura! ―él de igual forma que ella se encontraba agitado ―Sé más cuidadosa…

Dirigió su mirada a la costa, estaban muy lejos. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

―Nadas… muy rápido ―sonrió tontamente tratando de normalizar la situación.

―Un poco… ¿Puedes nadar?

Preguntó aún con ese toque de preocupación que trataba de disimular.

―Sí, eso creo…

Regresaron con parsimonia a la orilla, donde todos los esperaban con el corazón en la mano. Naruto al final tuvo que ayudar a Sakura quien estaba demasiado exhausta para bracear o patalear. Lo abrazó del cuello mientras él nadaba hacia la costa.

Las mejillas se le coloraron al tenerlo tan cerca, lo abrazó con firmeza y hundió su nariz entre los cabellos dorados de Naruto. Aún no podía controlar sus emociones frente a él. El estómago se le revolvía y las estúpidas mariposas revoloteaban inquietas libremente por su cuerpo. Estaba casi segura que Naruto podía sentir el latir de su corazón en su espalda.

_«Naruto… ¿Qué me has hecho?» _Se preguntaba mientras encajó su rosto en la nuca del rubio, envuelta en mil sensaciones distintas desde regocijo hasta nerviosismo.

Cuando la orilla estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo y ella instintivamente se incorporó; el momento de regresar había llegado y con ella la culminación de su ensoñación.

De pronto, una oleada de calor la embargó y un escalofrío recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

Unos brazos masculinos sostenían su cuerpo recostado, apretándola contra su pecho trabajado y emitió un suspiro sosegado.

Lo miraba embelesada, sumida en el contonear de sus cabellos dorados, -que con la luz del sol brillaban como oro puro- con la mirada fija en la costa y su rostro mostraba dureza. Clavó su mirada en una escurridiza gota salina que permanecía titubeante en una de sus hebras, indecisa en si caer o no, para finalmente llegar a su sien, bajando lentamente por el cuello en una dulce caricia, terminando su recorrido en la camiseta naranja, siendo ingerida por la misma en un instante.

Todo tiene su final y para ella… había llegado tan cortantemente que pareció ser solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Observaba como todos se acercaban apresurados hasta ella, con los rostros pálidos, movían sus labios constantemente pero no emitían sonido o no podía escuchar nada… comenzaba a fastidiarla.

―Sakura…

Posó sus manos sobre su mandíbula, atrayendo su atención, se mantenía hincado, con una pierna apoyada en la arena y la otra en una posición de escuadra para estar a su altura, ya que poco antes la había sentado sobre la arena.

Su semblante angustiado, con el ceño fruncido y las pupilas dilatadas… ¿seguía preocupado? Aunque fuera extraño le llenaba de alegría, júbilo, regocijo. Cerró los ojos instintivamente para ahondar más en su suave tacto siéndole imposible por el bullicio de los presentes.

―¿Si? ―terminó por decir con voz baja, abriendo con parsimonia los ojos, clavándolas en el brillo azul que provenía del iris de Naruto.

Quería permanecer de esa forma, congelar la imagen para memorizar cada pequeña parte de su rostro que le profesaba una sonrisa tierna y aliviada.

―S-Sakura ―habló un joven detrás de la muchedumbre, cabizbajo, lleno de culpa―. ¡Discúlpame! ―estalló en un sonoro grito, venciendo su peso, cayendo de rodillas a pocos centímetros de ella―. Soy un idiota por favor discúlpame… sino fuera por Naruto… ―se mordió el labio tratando de calmar su rabia―. T-tu…

― Pero no pasó nada… estoy bien ―sonrió tranquilizando al joven de cejas encrespadas.

Después de un largo suspiro al unísono de todos los presentes, poco a poco fueron regresando a sus actividades, los humos habían regresado a la normalidad.

Giró su rostro, admirando como la tarde comenzaba a apagar sus colores vivos. El sol estaba en el punto justo del crepúsculo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el día estaba llegando a su fin.

La fogata que habían encendido con esfuerzo iluminaba sus rostros y calentaba sus cuerpos aún húmedos.

Su corazón latía estrepitoso en su pecho, después de todo lo que pasó ¡No sabía cómo reaccionar! ¿Sería lo mejor actuar normalmente? Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cada vez que lo veía, sentía u olía su esencia parecía entrar en un nuevo mundo lleno de sensaciones extrañas a las que poco a poco iba encontrando significado… Lo quería y no solo como amigo, de eso estaba segura.

No podía evitar visualizarlo, escrutar con la mirada cada aspecto del rostro de Naruto. De las puntas de sus cabellos rubios escurrían gotitas de agua, su tez bronceada brillaba con el ocaso mientras que en sus mejillas, así como en la punta de su nariz se pintaban de una suave tonalidad rosa.

Tocaba la guitarra, que después de las múltiples súplicas de algunos, había aceptado interpretar, "una simple actuación" según sus palabras.

El sonido que provenía del instrumento era tan melodioso, armónico, sutil… transmitían tantos sentimientos que a veces era difícil identificarlos, sus dedos se movían con fervor y devoción entre cada acorde… no pudo evitar pensar que… quería ser el instrumento musical entre sus manos, dejándose hacer y deshacer bajo su tacto.

―¡Aquí están! ―la voz de Kakashi acalló el sonido de la guitarra acústica de improvisto, como sus impúdicos pensamientos―. Los estaba buscando ―profirió tomando asiento en uno de los troncos― .Ya oscureció… deben ser cuidadosos ―comentó mientras se sentaba junto a los chicos―. Los lugareños dicen que hay una leyenda sobre una bruja que vivió en estas tierras hace varios siglos ―comenzó con el cuento de ultratumba.

» Tantos años había vivido que era aburrida para ella seguir viendo pasar los siglos, así que ideo un juego ―todos lo miraban interesados con los ojos bien puestos en el cabellos platinados―. Cada cientos de años ella iba a regresar a este lugar e instigaría en los corazones de los lugareños la maldad ―en ese momento la mayoría comenzaba a asustarse―. Masacrándose unos a los otros… el juego terminaría cuando el último sobreviviera ―sonrió con maldad y algunas de las chicas gritaron del susto.

―¡Maestro Kakashi, deje de querer espantarnos que no va a suceder! ―replicó Ino quejumbrosamente mientras arreglaba su cabello, pasando sus dedos por las hebras de un rubio casi incoloro.

―Esos cuentos solo asustarían a los niños

―¿De verdad Kiba?

Kakashi sonrió tras la máscara de gripe que siempre usaba, era un maestro muy extraño.

―Solo les digo que tengan cuidado, nunca se puede saber lo que vaya a pasar ―colocó un rostro sombrío asustando de nuevo a más de una persona―. Hace un poco más de cien años que ocurrió la última masacre, si escuchan un sonido hueco, como dos ramas chocando entre sí… es que esta cerca…

―¡Kakashi!

Encarnó una ceja Sasuke no muy convencido de su veracidad.

―Ya, ya… ¿Les parece si jugamos?

De nuevo, Kakashi sonrió divertido, cerrando el único ojo visible, -según Kakashi cuando era más joven había perdido el ojo izquierdo en un accidente, por lo que siempre lo llevaba vendado-.

―¿De qué se trata?

Tanto Kiba como Lee estaban entusiasmados, no es que les gustara los juegos de niños, sino que eran muy competitivos, además de que les gustaba convivir con sus amigos.

―Es algo muy sencillo ―comenzó a explicar las reglas―. Se dividirán por parejas, tienen que buscar a los cuatro maestros que estamos de encargados… ―explicaba con ademanes para un mejor entendimiento―. cuando los encuentren les darán un listón de un color, al tener los cuatro listones deben ir al Lobby del hotel a entregarlos, el primero en juntarlos gana

― ¡Eso es muy sencillo! ―le brillaban los ojos a Rock Lee.

Todos comenzaron a distribuirse por parejas, Ino se encargó de que Sakura quedara con Naruto, la insistencia de la rubia era verdaderamente obvia, cosa que la puso un poco nerviosa, no quería que se diera cuenta del "plan maestro" de la Yamanaka.

Cuando escucharon el pitido del silbato todos salieron a buscar a los profesores.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban completamente solos, regresando a aquel bosquecito donde personificaron un beso tan pasional y excitante como ninguno otro en su vida, no es que haya besado a muchos chicos pero con solo recordar el beso la hacía estremecerse, erizándosele la piel.

―Naruto…

Su suave voz a penas si era audible, estaba muy nerviosa, aún estaba algo confundida sobre cómo actuar frente a él, después de lo que pasó entre ellos, el rubio respondió con un sonido un poco gutura

―Gracias

―¿Por?

Suspiró algo frustraba… ahora no sabía si le gustaba ponerla en esas situaciones o en verdad era tan idiota.

―Es la segunda vez que me salvas ―apretó su puño sintiéndose una carga de nuevo.

―Ah sí, eso…

Sonrió socarronamente con un dejo de superioridad ¿Qué se creía? Por qué siempre tenía que contestar como si no fuera nada importante en lugar de un simple "De nada"

―¡Idiota! Todo es una gracia para ti ¿verdad? ―¡estaba tan furiosa! cerró el puño con fuerza y lo dirigió hacia su rostro.

Esta vez lo golpearía, merecido lo tenía… ¡Basta de humillaciones! sin embargo, él esquivó el golpe ágilmente, agarrándolo con fuerza y colocarlo detrás de la nuca de Sakura.

Sus labios se habían unido en un beso, la mano libre de Naruto estaba en su barbilla. Apretó sus labios contra los de ella, saboreándolos, separándolos al segundo después, dejando a Sakura bastante frustrada y queriendo más.

―Eres un idiota ―masculló entre dientes, tensando sus brazos a los costados, introduciéndose en el bosque.

Un sonido sordo la alertó, podía oírse a lo lejos… pero ¿Qué era? Agudizó más su sentido del oído y Naruto se detuvo a su lado con una ceja encarnada.

―¿Oyes eso? ―preguntó con voz baja para no perturbar ningún sonido.

―Si

―¿Qué es? ―frunció el ceño.

―Dos ramas chocando entre sí ―dijo en tono despreocupado, rascándose la cabeza desinteresadamente, Sakura lo miró y abrió los ojos como platos.

_La bruja… _Kakasi tenía razón ¡Tenía razón!

Sumamente agitaba y con los nervios de punta, Sakura tomó del brazo a Naruto, corriendo hacia unos arbustos para poder camuflándose entre ellos. Antes de poder llegar hasta los arbustos, Sakura tropezó con una roca perdiendo el equilibrio, llevándose a Naruto consigo. Cayó sobre el pasto de espaldas, golpeando su cabeza contra la grava, estaba a punto de soltar un chillido cuando Naruto tapó su boca.

―Guarda silencio ―susurró.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el golpeteo entre los maderos había cesado, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Naruto arrastró su mano ―desde los labios de Sakura― hasta su frente, retirando las hebras rosadas que caían sobre su rostro; Sakura subió su mano posándola en la de él antes que pudiera quitarla.

Sakura pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus nudillos y largos dedos, sintiendo por primera vez que diminutas líneas sobresalían… como si fuesen cicatrices tan pequeñas que no pudieran ser vistas a simple vista.

Los ojos azules de Naruto la admiraban con dulzura, observándola bajo el ligero destello de las estrellas en el firmamento; ella lo miraba de la misma forma. Todo sonido externo fue acallado por el latir de sus corazones, sintiendo por debajo de la camisa el repiqueteo del mismo. El aliento de Naruto chocaba suavemente sobre su rostro, aturdiéndola.

De pronto, las suaves facciones de Naruto se fueron tensando transformándose en duras y rígidas.

―Sakura… ―la llamó con un extraño tono de voz, como si fuera a decirle algo amargo―. Esto no puede seguir ―comentó firmemente Naruto.

―¿Q-Que dijiste? ―un retortijón surcó su corazón, apretó la mandíbula evitando que cualquier sonido fuera emitido.

―A partir de mañana todo regresará a la normalidad…

―¿Por qué? Tú habías aceptado…

Lo interrumpió rápidamente objetando. No podía hacerle esto, no después de lo que pasó, ella pensó que él… que él… la quería y no como su amiga.

―Yo no acepté nada… ―bajó la mirada, ladeando su cuerpo, quedando de espaldas sobre el pasto―. Esto es lo mejor, lo que pasó entre nosotros tiene que quedarse aquí ―su voz era firme, pero algo le decía que no era lo que quería.

Su tonta imaginación comenzaba a jugar con ella, ilusionándola… estaba claro que el no sentía lo mismo. Sus orbes jade comenzaban a humedecerse, inspiró el aire que débilmente corría inundando sus pulmones del oxígeno. Fue su culpa por esperanzarse en algo nulo.

Finalmente tomó la fuerza suficiente para encararlo, eso no podía terminar sin empezar… no podía ser así, se negaba rotundamente.

―¡¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de qué es lo mejor y qué no lo es? ―de un salto se incorporó encolerizada por las palabras que profesaba, con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse―. ¡Dime! ―demandó con furia mezclada con tristeza.

―Solo lo sé ―se negaba a mirarla ¿por qué? ―. Es lo mejor…

―¡No creas saber que es lo mejor para mí!

Toda la tristeza de había convertido en una llamarada de cólera, su voz era entrecortada y las lágrimas de coraje mezclada con aflicción comenzaban a surcar su mejillas

―No te equivoques Sakura… esto es lo mejor… para ambos…

Agachó aún más su mirada, mientras su voz iba disminuyendo su intensidad entre cada palabra.

El mismo maldito dolor… ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué se ensañaban con ella? ¡¿Nunca podría ser feliz a su lado?

Estaba consciente de que estaba la posibilidad de que él no la quisiera y le dolía en demasía, aunque creía estar lista para un "No te quiero más que como mi amiga" pero nunca eso… después de todo su esfuerzo ¿solo logró "tenerlo" dos días?

Ella se merecía su rechazo y estaba perfectamente enterada; después de todo comenzó jugando con él, pero no podía rendirse ahora, no después de que ya conocía sus sentimientos. Como una tonta aún mantenía un rayo de esperanza.

Le demostraría que no se rendiría, le demostraría que se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

* * *

Hola a todos !

Bueno aquí estoy con un poco de retraso pero no tanto como el anterior. Espero que haya valido la espera u_u !

Solo tengo algo que decirles antes de cualquier cosa y es: No desesperen... Todo tiene una razón de ser. Se lo que es leer historias y no pase lo que quieres, pero hay una buena razón y pronto la descubrirán.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora a responder los comentarios anónimos... :D !

**Azkaban.-** Hola ! :D No eres la única que quiere a un Naruto así y Sakura... se las jugó todas jajajaja xDD. Gracias a ustedes, por leer mi fic y darle significado, sino serían palabras vacías o.O Espero no defraudarlas ni nada parecido, es lo último que quiero... Espero que te siga gustando el Fic. Y la musa, espero que no se vaya jajajaja xD pero bueno... La musa es exigente con sus vacaciones XDD ! Saludos linda :D

**july.-** Perdon ! Pero uff... tuve varios inconvenientes personales XD pero aquí estoy después de un break... espero no pasar por lo mismo. Estem... perdon también por no alargar lo de Naruto como maestro, pero como dije, todo tiene una razón. Pero Sakura está decidida a todo para demostrarle a Naruto lo que siente jujujuju ! Espero que lo compense ;D Saludos linda !

Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. **...fabiola59; Azkaban; july; ahsayuni15f; ASUKA02; Aika Kuso; ikari-narusaku... **por sus hermosos comentarios 3

Este fic está hecho para ustedes, así que espero que lo sigan disfrutando !

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.

Adiosin ! :D


	12. La dura realidad

**CAPÍTULO 12.- La dura realidad**

La insistencia de Ino había llegado a tal grado que no pudo negarse y ella estaba consciente de eso. Tenía la certeza que él no quería acompañarla y conocía muy bien la razón… se lo dejó en claro esa noche.

_«__A partir de mañana todo regresará a la normalidad…»_

El mañana había llegado.

Y ahora se encontraban compartiendo el mismo taxi con un rumbo incierto, al menos sentimentalmente hablando. Él clavaba su mirada en la ventanilla del vehículo público, estaba segura que no quería verla… pero ¿por qué?

Quería romper con aquel silencio incómodo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, trataba de permanecer tranquila, aunque sus pulgares se movieran inconscientemente sobre sus manos en forma de tic nervioso. Nunca se había sentido tan desamparada ante nadie, ni siquiera frente a los años en los que estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus labios tremolaron antes de poder emitir sonido, tragó en seco y volvió a intentar.

―Hemos llegado

El inoportuno taxista detuvo el auto, los miraba por el retrovisor, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se inmutada. Entonces carraspeó y se giró para mirarlos más detenidamente.

―Aquí tiene ―le alcanzó un billete del bolsillo en su jean y bajó apresuradamente del auto.

Sakura notó aquel extraño comportamiento y ahora todo estaba más esclarecido… la estaba evitando.

Instintivamente posó los dedos sobre su yugular con suavidad, aquel nudo estaba queriendo re-aparecer con tanta insistencia que se había acostumbrando al hecho.

Dudosa abrió la puertezuela del auto arrastrando consigo su maleta y la mitad de la melancolía que cargaba desde _esa _noche.

Naruto observaba ensimismado aquel lugar el cual llamada "hogar" o quizás solo simulaba hacerlo.

―No me habías dicho que vives en una mansión ¿Ahora tendré que decirte "su majestad"? ―sonrió socarronamente.

Finalmente el incómodo silencio fue roto por las palabras de Naruto y ella quiero reír pero no pudo.

―A mi padre le ha ido bien en los negocios ―ladeó su rostro en dirección a la gran casona y suspiró cansinamente.

―Hmp ―bufó con cinismo―. ¿Negocios eh? ―dijo quedamente, casi para sí mismo.

Ella logró escucharlo perfectamente, sin embargo no quiso indagar más en el tema… ella conocía que los "negocios" de su padre eran todos menos transparentes y al parecer no eran tan secretos como él lo pensaba.

―Vamos…

―Ya he cumplido, escolté a su gran majestad hasta su "humilde" ―comentó con sarcasmo― morada, es hora de retirarme ―finalizó cortante su dramatización teatral, dándose vuelta para irse del lugar.

―Naruto, espera ―el aludido se detuvo ladeando su cabeza hasta que pudo visualizarla de soslayo―. Aún… ―comenzó titubeante, con la voz un poco tremulosa, tomó aire y continuó― Aún me debes una comida

―¿Comida? ―quedó unos segundos en mutismo, pensativo, para después bufar mezclando su risa y recordó aquel día en su departamento―. No creo que sea correcto, tu padre…

―Él está de viaje de negocios ―se apresuró a decir interrumpiéndolo.

Naruto roló los ojos y ella rió.

―Se ausentará algunos meses… ―el sonido lejano de los autos pasar por las calles principales del complejo embargaba el ambiente que poco a poco comenzaba a tensarse, Sakura sacaría su arma secreta―. ¿Por favor?

Naruto sopesó meditabundo hasta que al fin masculló.

―No puedo hacer nada ¿verdad? ―Sakura negó con la cabeza y Naruto Uzumaki fue vencido.

Nunca pensó que algún día le rogaría a Naruto pasar tiempo con ella y ahora… sucumbía a sus sentimientos y deseos.

Ambos caminaban por las fauces del jardín de la mansión en donde se abría un sendero rocoso, celosamente colocado con fineza, éste se dirigía hasta la gran compuerta principal.

Rechinó al abrirla casi lúgubremente.

―¿No hay nadie?

―Es domingo, el día libre de todos ―sonrió frunciendo su rostro tontamente.

Las palmas de las manos comenzaban a sudarle por los nervios, con recelo trató de secarlas en su jean.

El incómodo silencio comenzaba a frustrarla.

Su escudriñamiento se detuvo en sus facciones. Sakura se inclinó unos grados hacia él con recato para observarlo con más detenimiento, era una de las cosas a las cuales se volvió aficionada. Abrió más sus ojos al toparse con su boca.

Con atrevimiento se acercó hasta él, relamiendo sus labios casi eróticamente, tanto que le fue imposible premeditar las acciones de Sakura. Simplemente se perdió en el movimiento de su lengua sobre sus carnosos músculos bucales.

Sakura apoyó sus labios con dulzura y suavidad pasando en un instante al ímpetu.

―No Sakura ―se separó de golpe, como si hubiera regresado la parte de él que la alejaba.

No le importó, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y exhaló junto a su oreja.

―Por favor Naruto ―aclamó susurrante e ingirió saliva para tranquilizar sus sentidos.

Su pulso iba disminuyendo su intensidad, la frente comenzaba a perlarse y oprimió sus labios.

―Hazme… tuya…

Naruto tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo al escuchar la aterciopelada voz. Tenía que irse de inmediato o las cosas podrían salirse de control.

Resopló al sentir los calientes labios de Sakura sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo y tomándose su tiempo entre cada beso dejando un hormigueo a su paso que desaparecía al haber transcurrido solo un instante.

Tronó la lengua en tono desaprobatorio, no por lo que hacía Sakura… ¡Oh Claro que no!, sino por la exterminación del cosquilleo sobre su cuello.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba perdiendo su consciencia.

―Hazme tuya

Repitió con la misma tonalidad de voz, sin embargo había una diferencia. Esta Sakura sonaba más firme y… sensual.

Naruto subió sus manos hasta la espalda de Sakura, acariciando su espina dorsal en un suave subir y bajar, primero con timidez… como si fuera una pieza de porcelana que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse.

Ella buscó sus labios, siendo él quien los aprisionó con ímpetu.

Le relamió los labios en un acto desesperado por profundizar más. Introdujo su lengua en su boca, ladeando un poco el rostro para un mejor desempeño.

La mano de Naruto traspasó el filo de la blusa que llevaba puesta y volvió a su "trabajo", acariciando su espalda casi desnuda bajo la ropa.

Un sonido gutural quería emanar de la garganta de Sakura, sin embargo lo acalló avergonzada.

Ella lo dirigió con pasos tambaleantes hasta la habitación de huéspedes en la planta baja, sin separarse ni dejar de besarse. Naruto rodeó la cintura de Sakura posesivamente.

Sakura trataba de aparentar maestría en el área, siendo completamente incipiente en las artes carnales.

El sonido del jarrón destruyéndose al chocar contra el suelo no fue impedimento para continuar con su exploración. Esta vez, los delgados y perfilados dedos de Sakura contorneaban el torso de Naruto sobre la camisa.

La recostó sobre el acolchado, con su brazo aun en su espalda, sosteniendo su peso y poniendo cierta distancia, aunque muy poca entre él y ella.

La mano libre recorría la cadera y el muslo de Sakura, llegando a la bisagra de su pierna, subiéndola a su espalda formando una prisión entre ellos; en un arranque lascivo que provocó punzaciones paulatinas en su entrepierna.

Con cuidado desabotonó la blusa de Sakura hasta abrirla por en medio y acariciarla con plenitud. Buscó el broche del sostén; siendo con un certero movimiento desprendido.

Naruto alzó su cuerpo para sacarle ambas prendas que cubrían su aniñado pecho. Haciendo lo mismo con su propia camisa en un sagaz movimiento.

La estrujó sintiendo su delicado y pequeño busto sobre su caja torácica. Sintió los latidos de su corazón que acompasaban los suyos, seguro ella lo había notado también.

Sakura sintió que el calor comenzaba a incrementarse en sus mejillas, bajando hasta sus partes privadas.

Un gemido emanó de sus cuerdas bucales al sentir los labios de Naruto apresando uno de sus senos, degustando el rígido y pequeño botón rosado; rozando su lengua delicadamente mientras que, con la otra mano comenzó a jugar con el otro.

Quiso taparse la boca avergonzada, fracasando rotundamente en el intento, ya que Naruto rápidamente la apartó.

La mano de masculina recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el esternón de Sakura, bajando por su abdomen ondeando al encontrarse con su ombligo, hasta llegar al comienzo de su jean; deslizando sus yemas en una suave caricia, provocando un plácido cosquilleo.

Hecho su cabeza hacía atrás, hundiéndola entre los almohadones. Se relamió los labios humedeciéndolos al sentirlos agrietados para después morderlo con fuerza; saciando un poco el líbico que empezaba a aflorarle.

Naruto desabrochó su jean, estaba a punto de replicar sofocada cuando los labios acallaron cualquier cosa que estuviera por salir de su boca; danzando con su lengua en un divertido juego.

Entreabrió sus párpados, excitada. La silueta de Naruto era bañada por el crepúsculo, iluminando su cuerpo en una tonalidad dorada cual dios griego tallado en oro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

La única pregunta que había logrado formular en unos segundos de conciencia que fue brutalmente cegada por la sensación vertiginosa en su interior. No pudo evitar encorvar su espalda soltando gemidos de placer, su corazón parecía salirse de su cuerpo y el calor se había convertido en una llamarada que la quemaba por dentro con intensidad.

No duro mucho, pues otra sensación la embargó… la de sentirse completamente desnuda, sin embargo el calor no descendió.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintiéndose desamparada y vulnerable. Lo observó inquieta solo por un momento en el que se dio cuenta que sus ojos azules seguían cerrados, sin mirarla al menos un instante. Aquel pensamiento fue arrancado por la misma sensación que volvió a apoderarse de ella.

El roce de sus intimidades la sacaba de quicio, quería experimentar la culminación de todo ese jugueteo.

_Quería que fuese el primero y único._

Como si hubiera escuchado su petición, finalmente la desnudez de Naruto quedó expuesta a los últimos rayos del sol que los bañaban en todos anaranjados apagados y azules.

―Naruto ―jadeó pasionalmente.

De pronto, quedo petrificado arriba de ella, sin mover ni un músculo, como si se hubiere convertido en piedra o en una estatua de granito.

Colocó su mano en la espalda de Naruto, acariciándola, incitándolo a continuar lo que habían empezado, sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y el silencio incómodo empezaba a reinar.

El rubio, de un sagaz movimiento se sentó en el borde de la cama, encorvando su espalda y agachando la cabeza, apoyando los codos en sus piernas, alborotando desesperado su cabello, de arriba abajo y viceversa.

Ella lo miraba, la ahora débil luz de la luna entraba irrumpiendo con la oscuridad, filtrándose por la ventana con terminación en arco. Iluminaba la parte delantera de su cuerpo mientras la oscuridad consumía su lúgubre espalda.

Un sentimiento se instaló en su pecho, una inquietud que comenzaba a carcomerla. Arrugó fuertemente la sábana que ocultaba su desnudez, arrugándola por completo y lastimándose un poco su mano con las uñas.

Naruto suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo de la habitación.

¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba mal? Era ese maldito sentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila. El mutismo de Naruto la persuadía de emitir sonido alguno… si, tenía miedo de algo que no sabía exactamente que era.

Solo unos momentos atrás estaba por convertirse en el primer hombre en su vida y ¿ahora? Sentía que pedazo a pedazo el pequeño cristal en el que se había convertido su corazón comenzaba a caer.

―¿En verdad me crees tan idiota? ―en su voz se podía percibir un dejo de tristeza, aparentada con seriedad, casi formulándose la pregunta para él mismo.

La chica no dijo nada, pensaba que si respondía algo malo iba a pasar.

―Esto nunca debió pasar, fue un error y me disculpo por mi poca fuerza de voluntad

Él no la miraba, tenía la vista perdida en el ventanal que daba al jardín botánico de la Mansión Haruno.

―¡No digas eso!

Se enfureció por su comentario, todo el amor que le había profesado en caricias y besos ¿habían sido de mentira? No lo podía creer, era una idiotez, no puedes transmitir amor cuando no lo sientes.

¡Se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma! Y ¿Qué hacía? Rechazarla, rechazarla, ¡rechazarla! ¿Acaso no bastaba?

―Para mí no fue un error

―Sakura ―la llamó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos, alborotándolos un poco más―. Yo lo sé todo…

Se llevó instintivamente una mano a la boca, tapándola para ahogar un suspiro quejoso.

―No soy ningún idiota… sé que has estado jugando conmigo ―se irguió tomando sus prendas y vistiéndose con brutalidad.

―N-No N-Naruto yo…

Tartamudeó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

―¡Basta de mentiras Sakura!

Alzó su tono de voz lo que provocó un retortijón dentro de ella, instintivamente se llevó el dedo pulgar a su boca, mordiéndolo fuertemente, tratando de calmarse; degustando el sabor a óxido en su boca.

—¿C-Cómo fue que…? —no pudo terminar la frase, sintió su garganta cerrarse y los dientes tiritar.

Naruto bufó.

—Siempre lo supe, te esforzabas tanto —negó su cabeza con decepción, pasaron unos segundos para que retomara la palabra—, y aun así… yo… ―apretó su mano hasta que la circulación se detuvo; tensando su mandíbula fuertemente.

No, eso no podía estar pasando…

El nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba, le costaba respirar, el cuerpo le temblaba. Las lágrimas iban sin cause por sus mejillas, pómulos y quijada, surcando dolorosamente su recorrido.

―Yo… ―repitió mientras caminaba a una de las paredes del cuarto, sus nublosos ojos lo observaban detenidamente, en ese momento golpeo fuertemente la pared ―Yo lo acepte… Te seguí el juego ¿Sabes por qué? ―se giró para encararla―, ¿Lo sabes?

La inquisidora mirada de Naruto se clavaba contra ella, en una mezcla bizarra entre furia y tristeza con algo más que no logró distinguir. No soportaba esa tonalidad de voz tan recriminante y la desfigurada rabia de Naruto.

Se encontraba en iguales condiciones, unas escurridizas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos color azul, aunque no sabía si era de coraje o de congoja. Fuera lo que fuere ya no importaba…

―Yo siempre te he amado Sakura ―la miró con melancolía y ella instintivamente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente casi saliendo de sus órbitas―, nunca dejé de hacerlo, ni siquiera en estos dos años…

Naruto empuño ambas manos. Ella sentía que una fosa abismal en el mar de su interior la iba llevando hasta las profundidades del océano, donde no existía ni el oxígeno ni la luz.

―Solo quería sentir… lo que era ser correspondido ―la voz quebradiza de Naruto era el sonido predominante en la habitación― por ti…

Estaba pasmada, no sabía que responder o cómo actuar. Sentía el frío enchinando cada vello en su cuerpo petrificado. Sus manos arrugaron aún más la ligera sábana que cubría su desnudez.

Y aun así no podía mirarlo.

―Aunque, no sabía de lo que eras capaz para ganar ese estúpido juego ―escupió con ponzoña aquellas palabras.

Una flecha traspasó su corazón, punzante que comenzaba a desangrarla. Un quejido lastimoso brotó de sus cuerdas bucales y sin notarlo, las lágrimas corrían con más fuerza, inundando sus ojos, mojando la sábana.

―Debes estar feliz ―chirrió los dientes―. Haz ganado desde el principio y lo hubieras hecho de igual forma sin intentarlo

El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre el tensionado ambiente.

―Debió haber sido una tortura para ti ¿no? ―rió con sorna―. Pretender que me amas y tratar de seducirme…

―Naruto ―susurró afligida ―. Yo me enamoré de ti…

―¡Basta! ―vociferó acallando cualquier sollozo proveniente de Sakura en una inhalación prolongada y profunda.

Giró su cuerpo caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación, detuvo su mano antes de tomar el picaporte para profesar:

―Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas

Con esas palabras lanzadas por el aire, la abandonó en la oscuridad de la noche que parecía consumir hasta el más diminuto pedazo de su alma.

* * *

Hola a todos !

Aquí estoy de nuevo con Capítulo! Espero que no me asesinen por esto, pero es una parte de toda la verdad de Naruto y espero que comprendan.  
Bueno, no doy más largas y respondo las reviwes !

**Azkaban.-** Hola linda :D ! Como siempre, leer tus mensajitos hermosos me pone de muy buen humor *_* Como he venido diciendo, todo tiene una razón y creo que en este capítulo lo sabemos, Naruto se dio cuenta de todo el jueguito que se traia Sakura. Ahhh lo siento, espero que no me mates por esto, pero es parte de un todo xD !  
Hum... respecto a lo demás, Naruto sigue teniendo un pasaro misterioso y extraño; son varias las posibilidades pero eso lo sabremos después hahahaha XD ! mientras, todo va tomando forma jujujujuju. Muchas gracias linda ! Es genial que te siga gustando el fic, me sube mucho los ánimos y pese a que demore algo no dej el fic por nada :D !  
Saludos !

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, todos los favoritos y sobre todo a las que dejan su review y me alegran bastante:

**... Aika Kuso; fabiola59; Azkaban; ikari-narusaku; ASUKA02...**

Quienes siempre dejan su hermoso comentario :D  
Nos leemos en la próxima.  
Adiosin ;D !


	13. Después de la tormenta

**CAPÍTULO 13.- Después de la tormenta…**

No… NO… ¡NO!

Cerraba los ojos con tanta firmeza que comenzaba a dolerle y las lágrimas parecían no querer detenerse. Mordía su labio inferior con fiereza, incrustando sus caninos, hundiéndolos cada vez más profundo. La verdad era que prefería sentir el dolor carnal al sentimental. Pronto empezó a degustar el sabor a oxido proveniente seguramente de su boca. No quería dejar escapar lo gemidos sollozantes que amenazaban con inundar el cuarto de huéspedes. No quería permitirlo.

Tenía que ser fuerte… fuerte por ella. Sabía muy bien las consecuencias de sus actos y no le importó; siguió adelante hasta el final.

El dolor era tan punzante que no se pudo contener más. Ahogó un grito que le desgarró la garganta y justo en ese momento se rindió. Dejaría salir todo… pero se prometería a sí misma que solo por esa noche.

Mañana, sería un nuevo comienzo. Aprendería a vivir con el hueco en su pecho y quizás, con el tiempo a sanarlo.

.

La luz del sol se colaba por los pliegues de la cortina; bañando la mitad de su cuerpo con los primeros rayos solares de la mañana. Arrugó los párpados con incomodidad.

Había permanecido hundida en el dolor lacerante de su pecho, ahogándose en sus propios sollozos; tanto que seguramente no pudo dormir más de una hora o dos. Ni siquiera se había percatado si seguía respirando, pues tuvo que inhalar profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Quizás en algún momento había dejado de respirar por algunos segundos, no lo sabía en realidad… y no le importaba. Se sentía completamente… vacía… muerta en vida.

Volvió a inhalar el oxígeno denso de la habitación, sacándolo en una lánguida exhalación.

Se incorporó arrastrando la sábana que rodeaba su cuerpo aún desnudo, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño de la habitación. Este era sin duda más reducido que el suyo, pero su cuerpo exigía el masaje del agua sobre su espalda.

Las ropas que tenía ayer estaban esparcidas por la habitación, recordándole los sucesos de la noche anterior, tan vívidos que instintivamente llevo su mano hasta su pecho tratando de llegar hasta su corazón y detener que las piezas rotas se salieran de su lugar. Apretó fuertemente, arrugando la toalla que ocultaba sus partes íntimas. Inhaló profundamente una vez más cerrando los ojos y exhaló.

Se colocó las prendas que tenían un ligero olor a madera recién cortada; _su _olor.

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, evitando el saludo matutino de la mucama.

Azotó la puerta de su habitación y se quitó salvajemente las prendas que vestía, aventándolas lejos de ella.

Tomó una ducha helada, quizás solo para torturarse un poco más o quizás para sentir que aún estaba con vida; cualquier de las dos alternativas era válida para ella. Dejó que su dolor corriera junto al agua por el desagüe, la piel de sus dedos se arrugaron al estar tanto tiempo bajo la regadera y entonces decidió salir de la ducha.

Su reflejo en el espejo de baño llamó su atención. Sus ojos verde jade estaban bordeados por un color rosado, prominentes medias lunas se pintaban en los párpados inferiores. Tenía magulladuras en los labios, en un color más oscuro: ahí donde se había mordido en repetidas veces. Ese era el rostro de alguien que se había podrido en vida y regresado de la muerte.

Se colocó su uniforme escolar y suspiró. Era un largo día el que la esperaba por delante.

Tenía una fuerza de voluntad enorme, de eso no tenía duda. Aún y con todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Faltar a clases no era propio de Sakura Haruno a menos que estuviera casi muriendo y no era el caso… al menos no todavía.

Las duras palabras de Naruto la habían herido profundamente, sin embargo no lo culpaba. Tenía toda la razón y lo odiaba.

¿Por qué? Simple, había jugado con él y Naruto ya lo sabía. Le siguió el juego hasta el final. Nada había salido como esperaba, nada de lo que pasó estaba en sus planes, tampoco… _ enamorarse de él_.

Ese había sido su pecado y ahora estaba pagando por ello.

.

El trayecto hacia el Instituto había sido largo, tedioso y fastidioso; sin mencionar las extrañas miradas que recibía, los ceños fruncidos y alguna que otra señora con la cara horrorizada. Seguramente parecía ser una especie de vampiro o zombi como los salidos de las películas que estaban de moda o quizás una mezcla bizarra entre ambos.

El Instituto a esa hora del día estaba completamente desierto, no había nadie por los pasillos salvo algunos prefectos que rondaban. Tendría tiempo para pensar en que les diría a sus amigas cuando le preguntaran sobre su aspecto.

Conforme los minutos transcurrían, los alumnos fueron llegando. Se colocó su reproductor de música y recargó su cabeza sobre el pupitre; así nadie se molestaría en dirigirle ni una mirada.

Ni siquiera se percató cuando el timbre sonó estrepitosamente anunciando el inicio de clases. Sin embargo al sentir sobre ella la penetrante mirada de su primer profesor se irguió quitándose los audífonos.

Dubitativamente dirigió su mirada hacia la banca de Naruto: vacía. Y no le extrañaba, estaba claro que uno de los dos sentaría distancia o trataría de evitar al otro, aunque no lo esperaba de él. Siempre fue tan valeroso, alegre, fuerte a pesar de que ella le rompiera el corazón una y otra vez. Naruto seguía adelante conformándose con los pedazos de atención que ella le daba.

¡Era un ser despreciable! Y solo hasta ahora se percataba de ello. Si solamente se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que todo eso pasara ahora estaría feliz, pero su estúpida obsesión con Sasuke la tenía cegada y aunque algunos rayos de luz trataban de colarse, ella misma se volvía a poner la venda; por el simple hecho de que a "ella no podía ni siquiera gustarle", era Naruto, su amigo y nada más. Ahora ¡Se maldecía tanto! No merecía estar cerca de él, y no mecería haber sentido ni sus labios ni sus caricias.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior con rabia, saboreando el óxido de su propia sangre una vez más. Los hematomas y heridas en sus labios seguramente eran visibles, siendo lo más probable es que estaban más hinchados que de costumbre, al igual que sus ojos; apagados y bordeados de un tono oscuro. Se estaba convirtiendo en una masoquista, induciéndose dolor que a esas alturas comenzaba a ser placentero. Si, lo disfrutaba, gozaba hacerse daño físico, ya que así… se olvidaría de su alma rota.

—¡Haruno! —Llamó su profesora de lengua extranjera: Kurenai Yuuhi—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Alzó la mirada instintivamente. Kurenai abrió sus ojos rojizos como platos, asombrada por el rostro de su alumna que por primera vez en el día alzaba el rostro, Sakura al darse cuenta volvió a clavar la mirada en el pupitre.

—¡Por dios Haruno! —Levanto la voz preocupada y se acercó hasta ella, dejando el libro en el escritorio y la pizarra sin terminar las frases—. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —susurró al estar cerca de Sakura.

—Na… —Sakura carraspeó—. Nada

—Acompáñame —con un ademán señalo la puerta del salón.

Sakura dudó por un instante, fue mala idea haber ido al Instituto con ese rostro demacrado y lleno de hematomas, lo hubiera pensado mejor… era obvio que alguien iba a preguntarle, no podía estar todo el día mirando el pupitre como una idiota. Pero no quería estar en casa, así que la mejor opción que llegó a su mente fue ir a clase.

Siguió a la profesora hasta el pasillo fuera del aula. Cuando se detuvo Kurenai dejo salir un largo suspiro.

—Sakura, puedes confiar en mí ¿Si? —La profesora colocó su mano sobre su hombro consoladoramente—. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—… Tuve una mala noche y cuando me pongo nerviosa suelo morderme los labios

Kurenai entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencida por la explicación y Sakura inmediatamente formuló una excusa.

—Se aproximan los exámenes de admisión a la Universidad, eso es todo

Las facciones de la profesora de lengua extranjera se relajaron al igual que sus tensos hombros. Ser la mejor estudiante del Instituto estaba dando sus frutos.

—Trata de no sobre-exigirte Sakura, eres la estudiante con mejor promedio, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto —Sakura asintió con una sonrisa forzada—. Bien, aun así ve a la enfermería y trata de descansar un poco

Ya pasaba del mediodía y con ello la mayor parte de la jornada escolar. Había podido dormir algunas horas, buscó con la mirada a la Doctora Shizune, recordando que en ese momento seguramente estaría dando clases de Biología a su curso. Estaba tan cansada mental y físicamente que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

Clavó su mirada en el techo de la enfermería, no quería pensar en nada, ni siquiera en ella misma, por una vez quería simplemente fluir con la energía. Sosegando su alterada alma y tratando de encontrar los pequeños fragmentos de su corazón.

El deseo de ser una con su entorno fue totalmente destruido por la voz chillona que aclamaba su nombre fuertemente desde la entrada de la enfermería y su afán de relajarse quedó simplemente en eso: un deseo.

Ladeo su rostro dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amiga en el escandaloso alboroto que armaron en los pasillos, pareciera que más que estar en una enfermería estuviera en un mercado. Resignando a sus aspiraciones momentáneas se incorporó sin ganas de sobrevivir, para simplemente ser una presa mansa de las fieras que iban en su busca.

—¡S-Sakura! —dijo Hinata un poco asustada con su voz temblorosa.

Ino corrió la cortina que separaba la cama del resto del cuarto, sintió su mirada sobre ella por lo que trató de ocultar más su rostro avergonzada por sus deplorables condiciones, aunque poco serviría pues estaba segura que ya la habían visto cuando salió de clase.

_Fue una mala idea ir al Instituto ese día, _se recordó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tenten.

Las chicas se acercaron recelosamente, rodeándola como si fuese una emboscada, mientras Ino fue la única que se sentó en el borde de la cama sin decirle nada.

—Estoy bien… estoy bien —repitió para sí misma susurrante, tratando de convencerse de sus palabras.

Sakura empuñó sus manos infringiéndose dolor, un dolor que cada iba decreciendo conforme pasaban los segundos, quería más algo más intenso para apaciguar esos sentimientos tan hermosos y puros que a la vez eran tan dañinos como el veneno más letal. Simplemente no podía soportarlo más, quería liberarse, olvidarse de todo; ahora Naruto la odiaba y no había forma de enmendar su error. No culpaba a sus amigas de nada, después de todo ella fue la que aceptó el juego de seducción y la que llevo a cabo tan descabellado plan.

―_Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas_

Una punzada en su pecho la atravesó completamente. La odiaba, ¡Naruto la odiaba! Y tenía razón, ella también se odiaba a sí misma.

—Tranquila

La delicada y suave mano de Ino se posó sobre la empuñada de Sakura, consolándola de algo que ni siquiera la propia Ino sabía, sin embargo estaba ahí, junto con TenTen y Hinata; apoyándola silenciosamente, y aunque las últimas dos fueran sus amigas, Ino parecía comprenderla de alguna forma, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, como si conociera la verdad tras de toda la máscara de negación que tenía sobre Naruto.

Sakura alzó la mirada con los ojos verdes opacados por la humedad cristalina.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo conciliadoramente.

Fue el detonante. Sakura explotó en mil pedazos al escucharla y simplemente su promesa de la noche anterior fue rota.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr despavoridamente, bifurcándose y uniéndose por sus mejillas coloradas. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el regazo de Ino y lo inevitable la alcanzó.

.

Había derramado hasta la última lágrima que podía, sentía su garganta rasposa y los labios temblorosos. La tarde había caído como un mar de fuego sobre la ventana de la enfermería. Su cuerpo se movía inintencionalmente en espasmos cada tanto; sin embargo no tenía fuerzas.

Hipó una vez más e Ino acarició sus cabellos. Se había quedado con ella hacía horas, saltándose varias clases.

—Es hora de irnos, Sakura

Sakura estaba cansada, tan cansada de todo. No quería irse y regresar a casa, esa jaula que le traía recuerdos que en ese momento no podría soportar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía enfrentar a todo lo que le esperaba.

—Ino

—Dime, ¿Estás mejor? —La mano de Ino se detuvo a medio camino de acariciar los cabellos rosas, ya que Sakura se había incorporado.

—Gracias

Ino sonrió. El resplandor naranja del ocaso se reflejó en el rostro de la rubia, parecía resplandecer y de cierta forma, esa sonrisa tan brillante, sus cabellos rubios y los ojos turquesa de Ino le recordaban a… _él._

Suspiró tratando de borrar esos pensamientos que la asaltaron de repente y se impresionó a sí misma, al no haberse convertida en presa del pánico. Al menos estaba empezando a convivir con esa parte de ella.

La tormenta finalmente había pasado.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola a todos !

Aquí estoy una vez más subiendo continuación :) Les comento que este fic esta subido en otras dos páginas. Una que estoy resubiendola es **ForosDZ** a causa de un roll-back se borraron todas las historias y la otra en la quien la está subiendo **sakura-chan_y_naruto-kun**, agradezco tu esmero pequeña :D

Pero aquí está más adelantada :D !

Ahora a responder los anónimos !

* * *

**eliannar.-** Hola hermosa ! wow! que super, me hiciste el día, no sabía que te gustara tanto esta historia. Si me acuerdo de ti en ForosDZ, te comento que ya regresó y estoy resubiendo ahí este fic, pero está mucho más atrasado... espero verte por cualquiera de los dos lugares :D! Saludos ;D

**Tsuki0289**.- Hola linda! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Saludos :D !

**Azkaban.-** Hola preciosa ! Hahahahaha, si pobre Naruto, pero él solo quería ser correspondido una sola vez. Digamos que Naruto se dejó llevar y solo hasta que escuchó su nombre de la voz de Sakura regreso en sí... quería algo caliente jajajajajaja pero espero no haberme sobrepasado . Si su padrino es Jiraiya, y respecto a su pasado... aún es un misterio, aunque por ahora las dejaré especular hahahaha xD aunque ya tengo decidido cual es el pasado de Naruto jujujuju.

Ahhh... no seas mala, miralo de esta forma, si me matas ¿Quien va a seguir escribiendo el fic? xD

Jajajaja, si a mi también me dio pena, pero tuvo que pasar... bueno amiga, nos estamos leyendo ¿vale?

P.D... Cuando termine mi fic te puedo regalar al Naruto de esta historia jajajajaja

Saludos :D

**ikari-narusaku.-** Hola linda :D ¿Te pareció raro? Bueno es que son muchas emociones y muchas verdades las que salen a flote, después de tanto misterio. Naruto, no le cree a Sakura y eso ya lo demostró y aunque sabía sobre el juego siguió adelante T_T... Sakura tiene que esforzarse para recuperarlo. Si, fue un capítulo bastante triste, pero como dije, necesario. Que bueno que te siga gustando este fanfiction. Perdón por la demora pero he estado enferma y ocupada T_T ! Saludos :D

**BELKY.-** Hola linda ! Hahahaha, lastima quería hacerlas llorar a todas jajajajaja no broma xD... pero si estuvo triste. Ahhh muchas gracias se hace lo que se puede :$, gracias a ustedes por darse el tiempo para leer este fic, me alegra mucho mucho saber que te tiene tan enganchada, espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto por la conti. Saludos :D !

**Andreina.-** Hola bonita ! No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me gustan los finales tristes... aunque te tengo que decir que a este fic aun le falta bastante por delante, aunque no se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser tengo pensado hacer dos temporadas y ya verán el por qué. No te preocupes por los reviwes, lo importante es que lean, y aunque los comentarios me animan, me doy por servida que leas el fic :D me da gusto que lo sigas n_n

Me apenas, trato de dar lo mejor para que lo disfruten al máximo n_n y creo que al menos he hecho algo bien. Saludos nena :D

* * *

Bueno chicas (creo que no hay ningun varón por aquí ahahahaha), les doy las gracias por sus comentarios a **...eliannar, Tsuki0289, Antharez, fabiola59, Azkaban, ikari-narusaku** (quien comentó dos veces xD)**, ASUKA02, Aika_Kuso, BELKY, Andreina... **

Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo.

Adiosin :D**  
**


	14. La mirada de Naruto

**CAPÍTULO 14.- La mirada de Naruto**

Miró la edificación escolar por unos momentos antes de decidir en si entrar o no. Tenía miedo, el pánico de lo incierto. Su cuerpo instintivamente quería huir pero no se lo permitiría a ella misma, no después de todo lo ocurrido y derramar sus lágrimas en el regazo de Ino hasta que cayó la noche.

Tenía que enfrentar sus miedos y errores, no podía vivir con el temor que suponía le inspiraría al verlo a la cara o encontrarse con él, pues de alguna u otra forma lo tendría que seguir viendo al menos hasta que terminara el ciclo escolar, aunque ella, en realidad… no quería alejarse de él.

Las circunstancias habían sido tan adversas e infortunadas que tendría que superarlo pronto y salir del hueco en el que había caído aunque ella sabía que quizás y nunca se recuperaría completamente. ¿Podría existir un amor más puro que el que ella sentía en ese momento? Quizás si o quizás no.

Aunque parecería ser un amor frágil para los demás ¿Cómo alguien podría enamorarse de la noche a la mañana? Ella sabía la verdad: Sakura se había enamorado de Naruto hace mucho tiempo atrás. La sombra de lo que pensaba sentir hacia Sasuke siempre se interponía entre los rayos del sol y ella.

Y a pesar de todo Sakura estaba segura de algo: Naruto siempre estaría en su corazón.

Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en su nombre y darse cuenta del desafío que estaba asumiendo, pero al menos lo intentaría, sino podría ser que después no se lo perdonaría. Por fin y después de varios minutos de batalla interna dio el primer paso entrando hacia el Instituto, después de ese vino otro, un tercero y finalmente sus piernas lograron seguir el ritmo.

Ya había decidido que viviría con es_o _en su corazón. Después de todo ¿Qué mas daño podía recibir? No era posible siquiera pensar en algo peor de lo que había ocurrido hacía algunas noches. El tiempo se encargaría de curar sus heridas y borrar sus memorias como lo hizo con el rostro, la voz, la risa y los bellos momentos que paso con su madre, aunque nunca podría eliminar del todo ese sentimiento.

Al menos esperaba que así fuese, aunque su mente traicionera no paraba de formular preguntas aleatorias como: _¿Hoy lo veré? ¿Dónde estará Naruto? ¿Estará bien? O ¿Se encontrará igual que ella?_

Mientras las preguntas seguían asaltando su inconsciente. Un haz de luz sobre su rostro la incomodó.

Se detuvo al sentirlo de nuevo. Vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo desde donde provenía el brillo dorado y un estrambótico sonido metálico hizo que despertara de su caos interno.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud hasta llegar al último, tomó la manija de la puerta de hierro y pensó en las posibles explicaciones para que la puerta que daba hacia el techo estuviese abierta. No parecía haber sido forzada y el único que tenía las llaves para ese lugar a demás de la Directora era el jardinero a quien había saludado minutos antes y sino mal recordaba estaba podando el césped.

Entonces ¿Quién estaría ahí? A demás, ese lugar era solo de ella, nadie más sabía como abrir esa puerta sin llave. Nadie excepto…

Su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente contra su caja torácica, las manos empezaron a sudarle y le fue difícil pasar saliva por su garganta.

Le dio miedo indagar más, así que giró sobre sus tobillos y justo al pisar el primer escalón se detuvo. El ululante sonido del viento al entrar por la rendija entre el umbral y la puerta le susurraba incitándola a regresar.

La curiosidad de pronto fue opacando al miedo y finalmente haló la puerta de metal sonando un chirrido lastimoso.

El brillo solar cegó su vista por unos instantes, conforme pasaron los segundos se fue esclareciendo. Justo frente a ella se erguía una silueta oscura que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma hasta mostrar que escondían las sombras.

Sí, lo sabía… la única persona que la había visto abrir esa puerta fue el chico con el que se inmiscuyó el primer día de clases…

—_Naruto… _—susurró con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho.

Él se giró seguramente al escuchar el sonido estridente de la puerta y la miró sin decir nada, ni siquiera su rostro se contrajo al verla. Sus ojos se encontraban inusuales, era la primera vez que no transmitían ningún tipo de sentimiento. El cuerpo de Naruto estaba frente a ella, sí, pero no había nada más. Era solo la carcasa de lo que conoció.

Sus facciones serias, rayando en la frialdad no le agradaban y la hacían pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar en el extranjero. Esa persona no se parecía en nada… La persona frente a ella no podía ser Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Dónde había quedado ese brillo peculiar? ¿Su mirada llena de esperanza, ternura y luz? ¿Esa sonrisa tonta que siempre hacia cuando la miraba y ella lo descubría? ¡¿Dónde quedó todo aquello?! ¿Se habría perdido?

Sabía que Naruto había cambiado cuando se reencontraron, y a decir verdad a veces parecía que el Naruto que conoció seguía dentro de él. En ese momento no podía decir lo mismo.

_Le extrañaba_.

Extrañaba a su viejo amigo ¿Qué le había pasado? Sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

¿Cuál sería su pasado? ¿Qué podría haberle pasado a Naruto Uzumaki para obligarlo a madurar tan apresuradamente? Fueron solo dos años…

Dos años que en ella no hicieron estragos, su cabello se hizo más corto, su estatura era algunos centímetros más alta, pero seguía siendo ella. Sin embargo ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a él?

¿Perder a sus padres habría sido la razón? No. Iba más allá de eso.

Había estado tan sumida en sus sentimientos que no había recatado lo que sería estar en sus zapatos.

_Era una egoísta y desconsiderada._

Los pasos de Naruto producían un eco sonoro que iban aumentando conforme se dirigían hacia ella. Paulatinamente se acrecentaba al igual que ese sentimiento de desasosiego oprimiendo su pecho fuertemente. Le faltaba el aire y estaba segura que sino se calmaba iba a hiperventilar.

Naruto pasó junto a ella y un aire frío lo acompañó.

Al escuchar la puerta de metal cerrarse tras de ella no pudo contenerse más. Sus piernas flaquearon y finalmente cayó sobre bruces en el suelo. Los labios empezaban a tremolarle y su vista a nublarse… ¡No! Se había prometido no llorar de nuevo, se lo había prometido a ella misma tantas veces que a estas alturas empezaba a dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras…

.

Las clases estaban prontas a finalizar y con ello empezaba el martirio de todos los días: tener que soportar a su padre y su intento por atraerlo hacia el mundo empresarial como había hecho el prodigio de su hijo mayor.

Su única escapatoria a un día fastidioso estaba a su lado.

—Ey Naruto… —se acercó a su asiento inclinando un poco su cuerpo—, Naruto —pero el rubio parecía estar en un trance hipnótico, pues ni siquiera sus músculos se movían, algo andaba mal con él— ¡Naruto!

Finalmente sus ojos azules se dignaron a dirigirse hacía su persona.

—¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

Encarnó la ceja derecha. Un momento, ¿Le estaba llamando Sasuke? ¿Solo Sasuke sin ningún idiota o estúpido acompañando a su nombre como un sufijo inquebrantable? Algo no andaba bien.

Al escanearlo rápidamente pero a detalle, algo llamo su atención y entonces se percato de las heridas en los nudillos que empezaban a sangrar ligeramente.

Había tantas cosas relacionadas con Naruto que no se atrevía a preguntar y le preocupaban aunque evitaba ser evidente, como el hecho de las cicatrices que se desplegaban con orgullo por todo su cuerpo o la destreza que había adquirido en diversas actividades.

Aún no podía sacarse la impresión de ese día en el receso, cuando una bola desviada del club de béisbol iba directamente hacía ellos tan rápida y fuerte que el aliento se le fue por un instante; instante el cual le tomó a Naruto parar la pelota con una sola mano. ¿Cómo había podido parar aquella pelota estando de espaldas? Él nunca se lo diría.

Lo poco que sabía Sasuke sobre la vida de Naruto eran simples anécdotas. Aunque lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono una que otra vez, haciendo un énfasis certero en no regresar a un grupo, una asociación o algo parecido; no estaba seguro. Naruto se había convertido en una persona muy precavida.

—¿Entonces?

La voz del rubio lo sacó de improvisto de sus cavilaciones. Había olvidado por completo lo que iba a decirle, así que optó como tantas veces a hacerse el indiferente.

—Olvídalo idiota

Naruto tronó la lengua. Y regresó a su posición anterior, con su mirada inmersa en la ventana, recargado cerca del umbral del aula de clases. Sasuke entonces suspiró.

—Al menos sino quieres que vean tus heridas, deberías cubrirlas

Naruto bufó y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Bastardo —masculló sin importarle que lo oyera.

Por lo pronto, Sasuke se sentía más tranquilo tras escuchar el insulto, si, puede sonar raro pero era un trato tan natural entre ellos que ya lo habían adoptado como nombres propios.

Por ahora eso bastaba.

Las cátedras finalmente habían llegado a su fin. Los alumnos salieron en estampida por los pasillos. Todos a excepción de sus amigos quienes platicaban animadamente sobre las vacaciones de invierno, cosa que a él le desinteresaba y a Naruto parecía darle la misma importancia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento que observaba el grupo con mayor detenimiento se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien y como no notarlo, con ese genio explosivo, la tierna risa y el brillo natural de su presencia… Sí, la persona ausente era Sakura. Dirigió su mirada hasta el pupitre de la chica, ahí estaba, distanciada del grupo, guardando sus útiles escolares tranquilamente, tanto que parecía ir en cámara lenta.

Aunque algo extraño ocurrió cuando pasaron a su lado. La siempre alegre y enojona Sakura bajó el rostro y se petrificó, antes hubiera sido diferente, hubiera tratado de hacerles plática u obligado a ir a las reuniones con los demás, pero ahora estaba excluida y cuando la miró con detenimiento se percató que temblaba.

El cuerpo de Naruto por otra parte se tensó, aunque aparentó indiferencia, él sabía perfectamente que él sería todo menos indiferente con respecto a Sakura y después del numerito en la pista de baile hace ya algunas semanas todo comenzó a ser extraño. Ya nunca estaban juntos los tres, no como en la primaria o secundaria.

Desde que recordaba, Naruto siempre fue extremadamente apegado a ella, siempre sonriéndole, haciendo cosas para ella y expresando su cariño, recibiendo como penitencia un golpe que le dolía hasta él; incluso cuando regresó, siempre estaba al pendiente de Sakura, aunque no se dieran cuenta los demás, preguntándole a él, como estaba, como seguía su situación con su padre y demás cosas que no recordaba en el momento. No pudo responder a la mayoría o solo de manera superficial ya que él y Sakura se habían distanciado y no sabía por qué.

Después de la inesperada partida de Naruto, Sakura comenzó a ser más reservada y tendía a estar intranquila y poco a poco fue tomando distancia como si fuese alguien a quien admirar y no un amigo que preservar. En verdad era extraño pues él siempre la consideró cercana.

Aunque siguieron hablando, no como antes aunque Sakura lo seguía mirando como siempre lo hizo.

Desde niños siempre estaban los tres juntos. Naruto y él habían sido rivales por tanto tiempo que su rivalidad fue lentamente evolucionando a una amistad, amistad que se convivió en una sincera hermandad.

_Consideraba más hermano a Naruto que a Itachi._

Sakura al principio fue una niña llorona que Naruto perseguía con insistencia, a tal grado de preferir consolarla a una de sus peleas.

Y finalmente él fue atraído también hacia ella, tanto que a veces solo pensaba en protegerla sin importar nada más. Y lo habría seguido haciendo si sus caminos no se hubieran bifurcado. Ella escogió a Ino, TenTen y Hinata y no podía decir que haya sido una decisión equivocada, pues ciertamente no era lo mismo estar con él a con ellas, no la culpaba, él hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en su situación.

Ahora parecían estar en una realidad alterna. Naruto era un completo misterio, Sakura siempre se veía demacrada y arrastrando tristeza.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—¿Qué? —sus pensamientos fueron deshechos al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

—¿No es eso lo que querías hace rato? ¿Escapar de tu casa?

—Ah, si… Ya sabes que mi padre nunca deja de hablar sobre la empresa y cuanto debo aprender de Itachi —tronó la lengua frustrado—. Odio que me compare con el imbécil de mi hermano

—Bueno y que te parece si vamos a…

El móvil de Naruto comenzó a sonar, lo sabía por el estúpido tono que solo podía pertenecerle a él. Naruto sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón escolar el teléfono celular, observó por unos instantes la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y empezó a perder el color natural de su mano a causa de la presión que ejercía sobre el aparato.

Pareciera como si quisiera romperlo en un brutal arrebato de locura, sin embargo había un dejo de duda en su postura, observándolo con la mirada perdida, el cielo de sus ojos se había nublado y finalmente su pulgar presionó la tecla roja, colgó. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera volver a introducir el móvil en el bolsillo volvió a sonar.

—¿No piensas contestar?

—No

La persistencia era una habilidad que admiraba sin embargo ahora comenzaba a fastidiarlo, el maldito celular no dejaba de timbrar con esa canción estúpida e infantil. ¡Ya!

—Demonios —masculló irritado— ¡Contesta de una vez idiota!

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebató el teléfono celular de la mano del rubio. Naruto no pudo reaccionar o no quiso hacerlo, se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos más profundos y privados que cuando se percató de lo ocurrido era demasiado tarde.

—¿¡Pero quien demonios jode tanto!? —vociferó al contestar.

—_¿Sasuke?_

El aludido frunció el entrecejo.

—Si

Esa voz se le hacía familiar ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

—_¡Oh Sasuke-chan! Me da gusto oír tu voz, me da gusto que sigas siendo amigo de Naruto, es un idiota, pero te quiere_

—¿Quién habla? —demandó saber.

—¡_Que decepción! _—dijo la voz detrás del auricular—, _yo te recuerdo tan bien, aun recuerdo cuando eran pequeños Naruto y tu y les mostré su primera revista pornográfica a la tierna de edad de doce años _—contestó en un tono de nostalgia.

—¿Jiraiya? —en su voz se notaba la duda, aunque era muy obvio quién era el único que podía mostrarles tales cosas a unos niños que por cierto, a esa edad, seguían jugando con muñecos de acción.

—_¡Claro!_

Naruto le arrebató el celular y se lo colocó en su oreja.

—Dime —contestó en un tono de fastidio y frialdad, después de un largo rato únicamente contestó: —Entiendo. Lo haré, aunque no regresaré —y colgó.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Antes que cualquier otra cosa quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por la super tardanza de medio año! No pensé que fue tanto desde que actualizé u_u

Espero me perdonen algún día T_T Pero me es algo tardado, con los demás fics, trabajo y otras cosas u_u, pero quiero que sepan que NUNCA las abandonaré, eso ni pensarlo! Llegaremos hasta el final de este fic aunque sea lo último que haga! jajajaja XDD

Bueno sin más que decir contestaré los Reviews.

BELKY.- Wow enserio? Me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta tanto como para convertirlo en tu favorite *-* me halagas! Poco a poco se van revelando los misterios de Naruto con un poco de ayuda de Sasuke haha!

Espero te siga gustando el fic.

Muchos abrazos.

Adiosin!

**Andreina.-** Exactamente! Todo tiene una consecuencia, y lo que hizo Sakura la tuvo y muy grande u_u Hahaha no deberías! Seguramente si tu haces un fic te saldría muy genial n_n Solo son años de práctica . Me da gusto que sigas leyendo y es un placer responderte.

Un abrazo desde aquí ;D

Adiosin ¡!

**Azkaban.-** Si me da penita Sakura, pero sino se hubiera metido en el juego nunca hubiera descubierto el amor que sentía hacia él, aunque ahora sabemos tiene tiempo guardado.

Espero que este Capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Muchos abrazos.

Adiosin!

**Isa Haruno.-** Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya esta aquí por fin el Capítulo 14 hahaha, me tardo pero sigo aquí, gracias por leerla y tratar de seguir hasta el final, espero que así sea n_n

Nos leemos pronto.

Muchos apapachos.

Adiosin ¡!

**BELKY(2).-** Jajajaja la segunda, perdoname de verdad! Yo se que demoro, pero a veces no me da tiempo u_U espero me comprendan, pero voy a seguir con el fic hasta el final de eso no hay duda! Me imagino las ansias con las que las dejé, perdoname de verdad T_T no puedo prometer que subiré seguido porque tengo más fics que continuar, pero no lo dejaré de eso puedes estar segura J

Muchos abrazos.

Adiosin!

**UchihaGirl.-** Me alegra mcuho que te guste! Espero que siga siendo así, una disculpa por la tardanza.

Espero que te siga gustando!

Abrazos!

Adiosin!

Muchísimas gracias por sus preocupaciones, comentarios, halagos y demás!

Yo las quiero mucho!

Y quiero darles un especial agradecimiento a:

**… fabiola59 , ikari-cheen, Aika Kuso, BELKY, Andreina, Qarliitaah Haaruno, Azkaban, ASUKA02, Isa Haruno, MarianUchiha, jiemi-chan, Sakura kunoichi no power, ahsayuni15f …**

Por sus comentarios, algunos anónimos otros no, pero todos los respondo. Me dan mucha alegría n_n

Muchas gracias tambien a los que solo se pasan a leer sin dejar comentario!

Les agradezco la espera y darse el tiempo para leer.

Nos leeremos (espero muy pronto)

Adiosin!


	15. Los recuerdos de una promesa

**CAPÍTULO 15.- Los recuerdos de una promesa**

Los observó desde la lejanía, cómo despreocupadamente caminaban hacia la salida del Instituto mientras un séquito de adolescentes iban detrás de ellos. Tratando de entablar conversación o simplemente conformándose con seguirlos desde cierta distancia, de verdad aborrecía a esa clase de persona. Aunque ella alguna vez había sido esa clase de chica ¿Cuántas veces no lo había hecho?… cuando se conformaba con admirar a Sasuke desde la lejanía… ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Se arrepentía de su pasado. Todas sus decisiones habían sido inacertadas. Su empeño por conquistar a Sasuke, persiguiendo un amor infantil, superficial y vacío. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de ello y ahora estaba pagando las duras consecuencias de sus actos.

El amor más puro siempre estuvo a su lado deseando ser correspondido y ella… siempre lo hizo a un lado convencida de sus sentimientos e ignorando la verdad en su interior. Había perdido su oportunidad y quizás también lo haya perdido a él.

Podría ser que nunca la perdonara, pero no dejaría de luchar por su amor. Sabiendo que una vez el también lo sintió por ella. Mucho menos después de saber que si él había seguido su _juego _era para conocer la sensación al ser correspondido por ella…. Algo debían significar sus palabras. Quizás no todo estaba perdido, aunque cabía la posibilidad de ser mera experimentación o simplemente para conocer de lo que era capaz de hacer para ganar… No, Naruto nunca haría algo como eso.

Ella estaba segura que no fue hasta después de la excursión que él lo averiguo. Sakura se había percatado de los sentimientos en su interior y él sacó a relucir a Sasuke y esa estúpida promesa…

—_Sakura —susurró por segunda vez, ella lo había escuchado desde la primera pero no había querido hacerle caso—, Sakura-chan —esta vez fue con esa molesta voz que hacía cuando se ponía meloso— Sakura-chan —de nuevo repitió, parecía que no iba a dejar de insistir._

_Sakura suspiró frustrada y detuvo sus pasos. Quedó estática durante unos segundos hasta escuchar de nuevo ese molesto y agobiante "Sakura-chan" fue cuando giró con furia y fulminó al rubio con la mirada._

—_¡¿Qué demonios quieres Naruto?!_

_Naruto rió nervioso, rascándose la nuca y pateando con la punta del pie alguna roca imaginaria._

—_Me preguntaba si tu… —la miró con sus ojos azules nervioso, las mejillas un poco rojas._

_Sakura se cruzó de brazos y repiqueteó la planta del pie en el piso exasperada._

—_Si yo qué Naruto_

—_¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo esta noche? —dijo tan rápido que nadie le hubiera entendido, pero Sakura sí que lo hacía, desde que tenía memoria habían sido amigos y no era la primera vez que le pedía salir con ella o hablaba de esa forma._

—_Naruto —exhaló—, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que __**no**__ para que dejes de molestarme?_

_Parecía decepcionado y un poco decaído, algo en el interior de Sakura se contrajo, le dolió verlo así. Había sido demasiado directa y poco sutil, seguramente era remordimiento lo que sintió. _

—_A demás, esta noche es el cumpleaños de Sasuke ¿recuerdas?_

—_¡Ah! —se rascó la cabeza y después se cruzó de brazos mientras frunció los labios—, No me acordaba…_

_Naruto tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón por pura incercia. La semana pasaba había comprado dos boletos para ir a un concierto al que Sakura quería ir con muchas ganas, había idea un plan con tanto detenimiento que ni siquiera había escuchado que la razón por la cual no iba era el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Así que sin más miramientos rompió su alcancía en forma de ranita y los compró. _

—_¿Vas a ir verdad? _

—_¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iría? No era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer… _

—_¡Perfecto! Entonces nos veremos allá _

_Sakura dio media vuelta no sin antes despedirse de Naruto agitando la mano y caminó felizmente al centro comercial decidida a comprarle la camiseta negra con una nube roja que había visto en el aparador hacía tres días._

_Esa misma noche todos sus amigos se habían reunido en la enorme casa de los Uchiha a las fueras de la ciudad. Todos parecían divertirse a lo grande, bailando efusivamente con el disjockey que la madre de Sasuke había contratado. Todos menos ella._

_El que Sasuke tuviera novia hacía que la noche fuera deprimente. No lo sabía… de haber sabido se hubiera quedado en casa a llorar como un bebé por no ser ella la que estuviera a su lado._

_Se mantenía distante, observando cómo Karin se aprensaba como sanguijuela a Sasuke, como si le perteneciera en algún sentido. Se sentía devastada y sin ánimos de nada. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando Naruto llegó. Se sintió aliviada en cuanto le sonrió desde la entrada._

_Se dirigió primero a Sasuke y le entregó lo que parecían ser dos tickets o boletos para algo, lo felicitó y enseguida fue hasta donde estaba ella._

—_Sakura-chan al fin llegué, se me hizo un poco tarde —rió alborotándose los cabellos rubios—. ¿Oh? ¿Sucedió algo? —parecía inspeccionarla con la mirada, como si algo en ella no cuadrara y era verdad, estaba con el corazón roto._

—_¿Qué le regalaste a Sasuke? —preguntó sin ganas de contestarle._

—_¡Ah eso! Bueno… le regalé dos boletos para ir a ver a esa banda ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí! Underground vampire_

—_¡¿Qué?! Es mi banda favorita_

—_¿De verdad? No lo sabía… —rió de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía ocultar algo._

—_Se presentan esta noche —exhaló con fuerza—, Yo quería ir… Espera ¿Le regalaste dos boletos?_

—_Sí, para él y Karin_

—_¿Qué?_

_Solo eso le hacía falta, que su mejor amigo incitara la relación del chico por el que estaba loca._

—_¡Eres un idiota Naruto Uzumaki! —explotó en una ráfaga de rabia y frustración._

—_Espera Sakura…_

_Pero sus llamados eran en vano, Sakura se abrió paso entre la multitud para salir de la propiedad Uchiha e irse a su casa. Esa noche no había sido como había esperado. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca se imaginó ver lo que encontró afuera… fue lo peor de todo._

_Sasuke se estaba besando apasionadamente con su novia, metiendo su mano despreocupadamente bajo su blusa. Se sintió caer de un barranco a un abismo sin fin, lleno de angustia y desesperación. Un nudo en la boca de su estómago se anudó subiendo hasta su garganta dolorosamente._

_Quedó pasmada varios segundos hasta que Karin la vio sobre el hombro de Sasuke._

_La miró con los ojos entrecerrados a través del grueso vidrio de los lentes pero no se separó de él en ningún momento por lo contrario se abrazó con más fuerza._

—_Oye estúpida ¿Te gusta mirar? O solo eres una enfermita más que desea a mi novio —dijo con despecho._

_Pero Sakura no se sentía con ánimos de responderle, palideció al instante y sus ojos se nublaron enseguida._

_No supo que pasó después, escuchó las voces de Naruto y Sasuke llamándola en desesperación pero ella solo corrió, corrió hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron más._

_Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado hasta un pequeño parque en una avenida no muy concurrida. La luz cálida palpitaba a punto de fundirse, pero eso no le importó, caminó hasta el columpio oxidado y se sentó en él._

_No era necesario que hablara, ella sabía que él estaba ahí. La calidez del ambiente siempre se hacía presente cuando él llegaba, le daba a su corazón un poco de paz. Él solo se colocó frente a ella guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro. Trataba de decir algo, sin embargo las palabras no salieron hasta que ella finalmente hizo esa pregunta que estaba en su cabeza desde que llegó al pequeño parque._

—_¿Por qué duele tanto Naruto?_

_Él no respondió._

—_¿Por qué nunca puede fijarse en mí? ¿P-por qué siento que mi mundo se cae en pedazos? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón? —susurró la última pregunta espinosamente._

_Naruto se acercó con parsimonia hasta ella y abrazó su cabeza, acariciando sus largos cabellos rosáceos con devoción. Sakura hipó varias veces bajo su cuidado._

—_¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? —dijo, pero su voz se escuchaba extraña, como si de alguna forma se sintiera igual que ella. Con el corazón roto por algún amor no correspondido._

—_Ayúdame —dijo sin pensarlo, después de un silencio._

—_¿Ayudarte? ¿Con qué?_

—_Ayúdame a conquistarlo Naruto —alzó su mirada color jade hasta toparse con los celestes de Naruto—. Tú eres su mejor amigo Naruto, tú puedes ayudarme_

_Naruto parecía consternado. Batallando internamente sobre su próxima respuesta, los labios parecían debatirse, tremolando casi imperceptiblemente, como si lo que fuera a decir no era lo que de verdad quería. _

—_No creo que eso sea lo correcto… —Sakura arrugó la camisa naranja de Naruto, buscando protección._

—_Lo amo Naruto, sin él no puedo ser feliz_

_Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó sobre ella. Pareció transcurrir una eternidad en silencio y con el cuerpo rígido hasta que recuperó la movilidad nuevamente. El abrazo sobre su cabeza pareció decaer su intensidad. Las manos de Naruto se apoyaron en sus hombros. Sus ojos azules en ese momento perdieron su característico brillo y le sonrió._

—_Es una promesa de vida Sakura, te ayudaré_

Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que todo le daba vueltas, una y otra y otra vez. Los recuerdos de esa noche le dolían, no por haber visto a Sasuke con otra ¡Oh no! Era Naruto. Ahora se daba cuenta, él hizo esa estúpida promesa para que ella fuera feliz aún si era a cuesta de la suya. Un error tras otro, así había sido su vida desde el principio.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera visto más allá de su propia sombra aquél día? Ese día… le dolió verlo así. Aunque estuviera feliz porque Naruto le ayudaría a conquistar a Sasuke, sentí un vacío en su interior cada vez que él la miraba con ternura y tristeza, un dolor que nunca supo catalogar y tomó por lástima.

¡Por Dios! Recordarlo parecía como si le arrancaran parte de su corazón. Dolía tanto… mucho más que aquella vez cuando vio a Sasuke, no se comparaba ni siquiera un poco con el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Naruto.

Sus manos se cerraron rígidas hasta perder su color, sus uñas se enterraron en la palma de su mano. De nuevo volvía ese desasosiego en su interior embragándola con espinazos en su corazón. Quería desplomarse y llorar hasta la última gota.

Solo para eso servía, para llorar.

—¡Hey frente de marquesina! —gritó con voz chillona Ino Yamanaka mientras saludaba efusivamente con una mano y con su otro brazo mantenía engarzado al pobre de Shikamaru, arrastrándolo hasta estar cerca de ella—. Deja de poner esa cara de sufrida y ven con nosotros

—¿Eh? Ah… —fue lo único que pudo decir sin parecer una completa deprimida—. ¿Ir a dónde?

—**Eso** no es lo importante —dijo con énfasis en la primera palabra y picó su frente con su dedo índice.

¡Cuánto le molestaba eso! ¿Cómo puede ser que Ino sea tan comprensiva algunas veces y otras, tan molesta? La sacaba de quicio y no estaba con ganas de hacer nada más que tirarse en su cama y esperar al que mundo girara de nuevo.

—No gracias, ya tenía planes

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuáles? —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho inquisidoramente, dejando libre por fin a Shikamaru quien suspiró aliviado.

Sakura inhaló profundamente, tratando de apaciguar sus emociones, cuando estuvo lista solo unos segundos después tuvo el valor para responderle.

—Revolcarme en mi propia miseria mientras como un litro de helado y escucho canciones deprimentes

Ino pareció atragantar una carcajada.

—Me alegro —Ino sonrió, mostrando la perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—¿Te alegras? ¿De mi desgracia?

—De que seas la misma de antes frentona —volvió a picar su frente.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —talló su frente con devoción—, Duele Ino-cerda

—¿La convenciste? —dijo TenTen quien llegaba junto con Hinata hasta el lugar—, ¿Vas a ir salir con nosotras? —preguntó con esperanzas, hacía mucho tiempo que no salían las cuatro sin compañía de sus parejas.

Sakura suspiró rendida. No era que no quisiera estar con ellas, pero sus ánimos no estaban del todo recuperados y no quería ser aguafiestas con su humor tétrico.

—Sino dices nada tomaré eso por un sí —contestó Ino.

Palideció. Cuando Ino decía aquellas palabras sabías de antemano que no importaba lo que dijeras si ella lo tomaba como un sí era sí. Sin más accedió a la invitación de las chicas.

Daba la impresión de caminar con los ojos vendados, con miedo daba cada paso cuidadosa de no caer en un pozo imaginario. No tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigían y en lo único que podía pensar era en _él._

—¡Sakura! —alzó la voz Ino deteniéndose—, No te quedes atrás

—¿Ah? Lo siento

—¡Detente! —Ino colocó su mano estirada frente a Sakrua—. ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Dijiste lo siento?

—Si eso dije, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—¡Dios! ¡El mundo se va a terminar! —dijo dramática, poniendo su mano en su frente.

—Vamos, dejen de ser tan infantiles

—¿Eh? ¿No te mordiste la lengua TenTen? —dijo Ino y las demás no pudieron evitar un risa burlona.

—Ino…

TenTen carraspeó sonrojada. Hinata por otro lado, solo observaba la discusión, no entendía cómo podían ser amigas y al mismo tiempo pelear de esa forma y lo cierto era que sólo las verdaderas amistades eran capaces de decirte la verdad por muy dura que fuera. Aunque la escena que presenciaba Hinata no le agradaba para nada, TenTen se hacía la desentendida mirando un aparador mientras que Ino regañaba a Sakura por haber tenido ya esa conversación y Sakura miraba angustiada el pavimento.

—¡Basta! —vociferó Hinata, todas la miraron expectantes—, Ya déjense de ridiculeces, por favor, somos amigas, no se supo que estén peleando por cada cosa que pase —las miró con el entrecejo fruncido—, TenTen eres la mayor, deberías comportarte como tal, Ino sé que dentro de ti hay más que solo una vanidosa y caprichosa chica y Sakura —Hinata tomó sus manos entre las suyas y suspiró—. Se lo que sientes, yo estuve enamorada de Naruto cuando éramos niños, sé que es un chico único en su clase pero el solo tenía ojos para alguien que no era yo, y lo comprendí. No debes angustiarte, sé que él siendo quien es, regresará, siempre lo hace ¿no?

Sakura miró con nostalgia a su amiga. Con un rápido escaneo pasó sus ojos por cada una de ellas, a pesar de todo eran unas de las personas más importantes para ella.

—Tienes razón

—¡Hinata! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan madura? —Ino la codeó divertida, Hinata inmediatamente se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear cosas inentendibles.

Las miró, de nuevo discutiendo y molestando sobre la madurez de Hinata. Sakura rió a carcajadas, tan fuerte que acalló cualquier sonido que ellas hubiesen emitido.

En verdad eran las mejores amigas que podía tener.

.

.

.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero no haber demorado mucho pero ya estoy con el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste, siento que se han estado aclarando varios tópicos del Fic aunque no los más importantes pero vamos en eso.

Ahora sin más a los agradecimientos y respuestas:

**Isa Haruno.-** ¡Sí! Yo también quiero que se arreglen las cosas pronto, aunque es un tema complicado así que habría que darle tiempo y ver que es lo que sucede.  
Espero que te agrade el capítulo. Muchos saludos!

**Epi-chan.-** Perdón por haber tardado. No te preocupes, las cosas se arreglaran conforme pasen los capítulos también se irán descubriendo más sobre Naruto y su pasado y los sentimientos de él.  
Muchos saludos!

**nagore45.-** Ya está la conti jajaja seguramente ya le leiste LOL, espero te haya gustado y también espero no haber tardado como la última vez!  
Saludos!

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y comentarios son mi motor. Me da mucho gusto que sigan leyendo la historia. Quisiera agradecer en especial a**_ ...Antharez, Isa Haruno, MarianUchiha, fabiola59, , cyberakuma1, Epi-chan, Nahare Uchiha, nagore45, Sarakerim, JeanyDeiXzz..._** por sus hermosos comentarios, capítulo tras capítulo.

También agradecer a los anónimos que se dan el tiempo para leer la historia :)

¡Muchos saludos, besos y apapachos para todos!

Nos vemos en la próxima.

¡Adiosin!


	16. Sus pensamientos

**Capítulo 16.- Sus pensamientos**

Sakura suspiró cabizbaja. No podía entender como cada tarde que pasaba con sus amigas se sentía como un alivio para ella y su salud mental, por fin podía reír y divertirse sin tener que sentirse obligada a hacerlo ni mucho menos, pero cuando se despedía de ellas y daba media vuelta, regresaba el desasosiego, se sentía abrumada y sola, más sola que antes. Odiaba que esa palabra se hubiera hecho tan suya.

Había averiguado después de noches en vela que estar consigo misma era el mayor problema.

No soportaba que esos pensamientos depresivos impuestos por su subconsciente regresaran tan fugaces que no tenía ni tiempo para respirar aire profundamente antes de volver a sentirse miserable. ¿Cuándo podría volver a ser la Sakura molesta, gritona, enojona y alegre que siempre fue? ¿Algún día volvería a ser la misma? Esos y otros cuestionamientos internos rondaban su cabeza sin saber cómo contestarse, quería creer que sí.

En el transcurso de los días, tanto Ino como Hinata y TenTen la habían alentado a contactarlo, tratando de hacerla entender que era tiempo para que actuara, pero ella no se sentía lista y no sabía si llegaría a estarlo en algún momento, por lo que al contar con el apoyo de sus amigas se animó a mandar un esporádico mensaje y en otras ocasiones a marcarle gracias a la insistencia de la sin igual Ino Yamanaka; sin embargo, nunca recibió respuesta; con solo escuchar el "Deja tu mensaje" con su voz la ponía nerviosa, se le iba el habla y terminaba colgando el aparto. Un suspiro lánguido venía después de cada intento.

Quizás y ellas tenían razón. Sakura sentía una necesidad de hablar con él, así que había llegado a la resolución, después de meditarlo durante muchas horas, que no podía evitarlo más tiempo, aun sabiendo que quizás su impaciencia por arreglar las cosas terminaría por distanciarlos más.

Tenía que echar la moneda al aire y si el sentía al menos un poco de aprecio por ella o por su historia juntos, la perdonaría con el tiempo.

Sabía que las heridas no habían sanado, aún se sentían punzantes en su interior y por las noches en las que recordaba los besos y caricias de Naruto en _esa _noche la atormentaban, sin embargo, ya no podía soportar más ese martirio que le sulfuraba por dentro al estar lejos de él.

Era muy pronto, lo sabía, tal vez demasiado pronto, pero sino hacía algo la poca cordura que le quedaba sería consumida por esa desesperación. Sobre todo al haber notado una que otra vez la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, algunas ocasiones perdida, metido en sus pensamientos; otras veces solo desviaba la mirada evitándola. Pocos momentos fueron en los que sus miradas se encontraron, él la observaba con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una mueca, su corazón se contraía en esos momentos.

Sakura detuvo sus pasos de improvisto. Una mujer chocó contra ella pero no pareció importarle, aunque la joven pensó diferente, ella le dijo palabras que sus oídos sordos no pudieron percibir, aunque supuso enseguida que se trataba de una maldición o insulto, no le tomó mucha importancia porque cuando se dio cuenta de a donde la habían llevado sus pasos la sangre en sus venas se heló.

No podía recordar cómo, cuándo o dónde tomó el camino que llevaba al edificio donde vivía Naruto, pero ahí se encontraba ella, frente a la acera que daba al pórtico. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el impulso de correr, huir como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero permaneció ahí, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de la voluntad que había guardado para el momento en el que decidiera enfrentar a Naruto.

Miraba atenta los departamentos, un poco inquieta para su gusto. Aún recordaba que Naruto vivía en el catorceavo piso del edificio y la mañana en la que despertó en su alcoba.

Varios sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior: la tristeza, el enojo, la cobardía y la felicidad.

Pensó que no estaba lista, pero de un momento a otro el valor embargó su pecho y sin pensarlo demasiado, cruzó la avenida; pero su brío no duró el tiempo que deseaba, éste decreció tan solo llegando al piso donde se encontraba su departamento, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar tanto que cada ciertos pasos tenía que buscar apoyo de donde sostenerse para no caer de bruces en el suelo. Nunca antes había teniendo que experimentar la incertidumbre de su propio caminar, pero se las había arreglado para llegar a la puerta de aluminio en una sola pieza; de nuevo esa incertidumbre la embargó, no sabía si gritar, echarse a correr o tocar la puerta y recibir la indiferencia o tal vez furia de Naruto, a esas alturas ya no sabía que esperar.

Nada nunca pasaba de acuerdo a su plan y no tenía por qué pasar lo contrario en esa ocasión… Pero había algo en su interior, una pequeña llama dorada en su pecho que la incitaba a seguir, gritándole fuertemente que era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar, que debía seguir adelante y no huir, al fin y al cabo ya estaba ahí.

Sus latidos eran tan recios que ensordecían su escuchar. Estuvo tentada a dar un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo, aún quedaba un poco de la valentía que había estado perdida en su interior.

Respiró hondo, dispuesta a tocar la puerta y enfrentar lo que viniera.

—¡Suficiente!

Esa era sin duda la voz de Naruto pero ¿Con quién hablaba? No parecía percibirse alguna otra voz. Por lo que, llamada por la curiosidad, Sakura se acercó a la puerta hasta colocar su oído contra el frío material no sabiendo que esperar.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?! —alzó la voz lo suficiente para que cualquiera que en ese momento estuviera pasando por el pasillo pudiera escucharlo—, ¡Maldita sea! —vociferó furioso; un gran estruendo se escuchó.

Sakura se petrificó asustada. Nunca había escuchado a Naruto actuar de esa forma explosiva como si tuviese un demonio interno que deseara salir a la superficie para atormentar a quien sea que lo despertó de su lánguida letanía.

Un silencio prolongado vino después. Transcurrieron unos minutos que parecieron eternizarse, pasos fuertes comenzaron a resonar e instintivamente ella echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, hundiéndose contra la pared, tratando de fundirse en ese lugar para que él no fuera capaz de verla. La puerta se abrió salvajemente y con un portazo escandaloso se cerró.

Cuando Sakura tuvo el valor para abrir los ojos de nuevo, Naruto ya había desaparecido de los pasillos.

Pensó que tal vez era lo mejor, conformarse con solo verlo desde la lejanía, rememorar los momentos que pasaron juntos durante los años, las risas y travesuras que hacían cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando ella no lo amaba. Las salidas fáciles siempre eran las que tomaba… pero ¿Cómo podría vivir sin el sol que iluminaba su vida? Cayendo siempre en un barranco sin fondo, lleno de oscuridad ¿Podría hacerlo?

No.

Esa situación no podía prolongarse; no dejaría que el tiempo se llevara al olvido el uno del otro… No dejaría que eso ocurriera.

Si ella había llegado a ese lugar sin titubear no tendría por qué regresar al punto donde empezó. Le declararía sus sentimientos, sin Sasuke y sin esa estúpida promesa de por medio, tal vez así al menos pueda creer en sus palabras.

Sakura salió del Edificio a prisa, con intenciones de encontrarlo. No podía huir, no más.

Su corazón latía estrepitosamente en su interior, su pecho subía y bajaba incesante, su único deseo era hallarlo donde sea que estuviera. Sus piernas se movían por sí solas, corriendo en la dirección que pensaba habría tomado Naruto, el acto le recordó cuando lo buscó en la playa, al final él la había encontrado a ella.

Llegó sin darse cuenta hasta el parque a unas cuadras del departamento. El fresco viento colisionó contra su rostro cuando giró por uno de los caminos adoquinados del lugar, alborotando su cabello en todas direcciones y enmarañándole las puntas. El olor del reciente otoño inundó el ambiente; el cielo se estaba preparando para el ocaso, los colores rosas y violetas pintaban sutilmente la línea del horizonte. Debía encontrarlo pronto, la noche se acercaba.

.

Naruto estaba seguro de algo: no regresaría. No importaba cuanto insistiera o tratara de persuadirlo el viejo pervertido, no tenía intenciones de regresar. Nunca perteneció a ese lugar, su hogar estaba justo ahí, de donde nunca debió haberse marchado fueran las circunstancias que fueran.

Si no se hubiera ido de su hogar en primer lugar, tal vez ahora sería un estudiante normal sin cicatrices por todo su cuerpo ni esa gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Hubiera preferido morir junto a sus padres hace dos años a pasar por lo que le obligaron.

Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiera desaparecido en ese entonces; entiende que sí, sus amigos hubieran llorado su muerte, algunos lo extrañarían, pero con el paso del tiempo, su persona se iría convirtiendo en solo un recuerdo y las vidas de sus amigos seguirían su curso.

Quizás el obsceno de su padrino lo echaría de menos los años siguientes pero no había nadie más que tuviera sentimientos hacia él, su familia se hubiera ido junto a él. Pero no… siempre, siempre, siempre el destino se ensañaba con él, deseando su miseria eterna.

Él ya no era el mismo de antes. Vivió tantas cosas que fue obligado a cambiar, guardando en secreto al Naruto que una vez fue. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, se sentía lleno de vitalidad, era más ágil y perspicaz de lo nunca antes fue, pero todo el tiempo persistía ese hueco en su pecho que por más que trató de ocultar y rellenar no logró.

A causa de su fracaso todo el tiempo sentía esta inmensa frustración quemando su interior y no podía hacer nada para apaciguarlo.

El dolor físico era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado por lo que ni siquiera estampar su mano contra la dura roca servía, solo se incrementaba esa furia en su interior hasta bullir en su sangre. Era un ciclo vicioso en el que estaba metido sin poder hacer nada.

Naruto metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro, tratando de recuperar un poco de tranquilidad. Necesitaba enfriarse para poder afrontar el día a día.

―¿Na… N-Naruto? ―escuchó en su susurro suave en el viento, la primera vez pensó que su imaginación se estaba dando vuelo como muchas otras veces lo hizo―. ¿Naruto…? ―la segunda vez se sintió tranquilo, la delicada melodía que pronunciaba su nombre lo reconfortaba, le devolvía la cordura y llenaba lo que muchas intentó.

―Naruto

Se detuvo inerte al escuchar su nombre por tercera vez, cada vez más cerca que la anterior. Alzó la mirada dándose cuenta que la oscuridad empezaba a consumir el cielo, la tenue luz de las farolas a los costados del camino se habían encendido, pronto llegaría la noche. Cuando se percató de quien se trataba, toda su frustración se apaciguó.

Se maldijo internamente al reaccionar de esa forma, por ser tan débil. No quería verla ¡Por Dios! ¿Era mucho pedir que se alejara de él?

―Naruto ―su voz parecía haber recobrado la firmeza que siempre la caracterizó―. Tenemos que hablar

Él levantó la ceja indiferente, tras los años que pasó en _ese_ lugar, había aprendido a pretender ser alguien que en realidad no era y así había estado actuando todo este tiempo. Sakura no podía darse cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba bajo la gruesa capa de piel marcada.

―Y-yo tengo que decirte algo…

Sakura se acercaba con pasos lentos y tambaleantes, por un instante estuvo tentado a correr en su encuentro, sin embargo, no podía.

―Sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo que pasó esa noche pero…

Sakura tenía tanto miedo en ese momento que no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacer lo que había decidido terminantemente, la inseguridad se hizo presente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío y se sintió tan impotente que se enojó conmigo misma.

«Hazlo» gritaba su interior. Tenía que decirlo, sino perdería esa preciada oportunidad.

―¡Naruto! Yo… ―Sakura frunció el entrecejo batallando internamente con su propia voz que se negaba a salir, aspiró profundamente el sutil aroma de los árboles y el usual perfume de Naruto, entonces exhaló―. Yo ya te había dicho esto antes, entiendo que al principio no me creyeras pero…

Sakura levantó su rostro para toparse con la inexpresiva figura de Naruto, observándola fijamente con sus ojos azules tan fríos como témpanos de hielo. Tragó saliva en seco.

―¿Sabes? ―comenzó titubeante―. Nunca pensé que esta situación se saldría de control, yo sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero… no me arrepiento

Sakura ahogó un suspiro en su garganta.

―Lo volvería a hacer… gracias a ello me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Sé que me odias… y quizás nunca me perdones pero Naruto ¡Tienes que creerme! Yo te a-

―¡Cállate! ―vociferó irritando sus cuerdas bucales, cortando tajante la voz de Sakura―. No digas tonterías

_**Sakura, por favor no sigas, no lo digas.**_

―¿N-Naruto? ―Sakura subió sus manos en su pecho buscando protección ante sus rudas palabras―. ¿Q-qué…?

―¡Basta ya de estupideces! No soporto más esto ¿No entiendes que odio ese tipo de personas? Personas como tú que solo mienten y se mienten a ellas mismas. Tu no me amas, lo amas a él, siempre ha sido así… no importa lo que digas Sakura, no me interesa

_**¿No sabes que decirte esas palabras es lo más difícil que he hecho?**_

―Tus palabras me hieren Naruto…

_**Sakura, ¿No ves que me duele también?**_

―¿Dónde quedó mi amigo?

_**Esta aquí Sakura**_

―¿Cuándo vas a entender? No soy el mismo niño que conociste

―Mentiroso ―empuñó sus manos, estirados a sus costados, su cuerpo temblaba al igual que el suyo.

_**Basta Sakura, Me lastima verte así…**_

―Yo sé que siempre vas a ser Naruto, sin importar lo que hagas o lo que pase yo sé quién eres en realidad… pero me he dado cuenta que no sé qué es lo que sientes ni sé por lo que has pasado, me gustaría saberlo… quisiera que compartieras conmigo tus penas, tus problemas, los momentos alegres y los tristes… ¿Lo entiendes Naruto?

_**Sakura, no. Si sigues insistiendo flaquearé…**_

―Quiero estar contigo

_**No puedo Sakura, por tu bien**_

_**Tú no mereces a alguien como yo**_

_**Mereces ser feliz**_

_**No a alguien con un pasado como el mío.**_

_**Me persigue.**_

_**Te protegeré de ello Sakura.**_

―¿Ya has terminado? ―ella se petrificó, al escuchar su áspera respuesta―. Si es así, esta conversación ha terminado, no quiero volver a saber nada de esto, no me interesa nada de lo que digas, así que la próxima guárdatelo y ahórramelo

_**Por eso, Sakura te lo imploro… no insistas…**_

Naruto giró sobre sus tobillos. No deseaba verla, no podía… si seguían así, llegaría el punto en el que no podría contenerse más y decirle que él sentía lo mismo ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar en decírselo? No era tan egoísta como para hacerlo.

Demoró unos cuantos segundos en mover sus pies cuando escuchó la voz queda de Sakura.

―No me rendiré ―escuchó el chirrido de sus dientes, sin embargo no paró su caminar aunque sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y extenuantes―. Sé qué haces esto por alguna razón, siempre has sido así… ―pudo percibir la tristeza en sus palabras―. Callando tus sentimientos para que los demás sean felices, pero ahora es diferente Naruto, esta vez es mi turno de alcanzar lo que más deseo así que… ¡Es una promesa de vida Naruto! ¡No me rendiré! ―dijo y una corriente cruzó su cuerpo, llegando cálidamente hasta su pecho.

Naruto no detuvo sus pasos, caminó con parsimonia hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, sabía que Sakura no lo seguiría. Así que cuando la iluminación de las farolas se ahogó en la oscuridad, solo de esa forma, escondido entre la penumbra se dejó caer.

Sakura nunca podía enterarse que sus sentimientos por ella nunca cambiaron ni que le era difícil ocultarlos, que se traicionaba a sí mismo y sus convicciones de la manera más vil posible, ni que las lágrimas que por mucho tiempo contuvo en su interior y que rodaban por sus mejillas eran de felicidad.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

__¡Hola a todos!

Una disculpa por haber tardado, pero este capítulo me costo un poco hahaha con decirles que escribí primero el que sigue (LOL), pero al fin esta, lo tuve que reescribir varias veces e intentar hacerlo desde cero porque no me gustaba, pero al final me agradó bastante.

Espero que les guste...

**Guest.-** Lore :D jajaja ya se que te proyectas aunque no tanto xD, espero que te siga gustando la historia :D

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios a **...cyberakuma1, MarianUchiha, Antharez, uzumaki hiwatari yiah, Guest (Lore)...** por darse su tiempo para comentar esta historia, también quiero agradecer a los anónimos por leerla. Muchas gracias por todos sus favoritos y follows!

Muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos.

Adiosin :D


	17. Un momento con Sasuke Uchiha

Este capítulo lo subo antes en conmemoración de los 100 primeros comentarios.

**Está dedicado a MarianUchiha, por ser el comentario número 100 entre otras muchas cosas más :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17.- Un momento con Sasuke Uchiha**

Miraba sus pies atentamente, absorta en sus pasos al caminar, un pie delante del otro. Pensó que quizás así su mente se distraería de todo lo ocurrido recientemente.

El aire otoñal empezaba a recorrer las calles trayendo una brisa fría que le erizó la piel. Recordó en aquel momento que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Naruto, el mismo día que murieron sus padres. Fue muy duro y quizás aún lo sea para él, era muy apegado a ellos; lo sabía muy bien, ella estaba estuvo con él. Esa época fue oscura para ambos, Naruto se mostraba reservado y renuente a aceptar la pérdida de sus padres, se culpó a sí mismo por lo ocurrido, quizás aún cargue con esa herida.

En ese entonces ella no tuvo el suficiente valor para devolverle su sonrisa o consolarlo; no sabía cómo darle su apoyo. Simplemente observó en silencio hasta que volvió a ser el mismo… una semana después se había ido. No tuvo tiempo para decirle que lo sentía.

Sakura se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que le fue imposible percibir el ajetreo a su alrededor. No fue hasta que un chirrido rasposo hizo que levantara su mirada.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su pálida tez perdió completamente el color en su piel. El corazón le latía estrepitoso en su pecho, el sudor frío recorría cada poro de su piel en el momento que el automóvil trató de frenar para evitarla. Fue cuando inesperadamente alguien haló de su cuerpo golpeándose con algo.

—¿Sakura? —escuchaba su nombre, mientras un agarre se formaba fuerte sobre sus brazos, pero su mente seguía inmersa en el lugar por donde al auto pasó—. ¿Sakura estas bien? ¿Necesito llevarte a un hospital?

Percibía claramente las palabras, pero seguía tan asustada que no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar el semáforo con la luz verde parpadeando. Un tumulto de personas se aglomeró en el lugar y el conductor se bajó del auto, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia ellos.

—¿Ella se encuentra bien?

—Si —dijo la persona que parecía conocerla, pero era como si nada entrara en su cabeza más que la percepción de su próximo accidente.

—La llevaré al hospital si es necesario, los gastos corren por mi cuenta

—No, ella está bien es solo la impresión ¿Verdad Sakura?

Todo el mundo pareció regresar en sí de pronto y entendió lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—S-sí —contestó quedamente—, estoy bien

—¿Lo ve? No hay de qué preocuparse, solo fue el susto

—De acuerdo —el joven rebuscó en el saco de gamuza algo, refunfuñando mientras lo hacía, hasta encontrar un tarjetero y entregarle una tarjeta a la persona a su lado—. Si se llega a sentir mal no duden en contactarme ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias

Las personas alrededor se dispersaron casi inmediatamente al saber que todo estaba bien, el morbo humano era algo que nunca entendió.

Ella sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar, ahora no solamente era una depresiva sino también una suicida inconsciente.

Respiró profundamente y encaró a la persona que la había salvado.

—¿Sasuke…-kun?

—¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a Genma para que venga a buscarte?

Negó con la cabeza la pregunta recién hecha.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse rápidamente. No pudo soportarlo más, era demasiado, su salud emocional estaba a punto de colapsar. Sin saber por qué buscó protección en los brazos de Sasuke. Llorando contra su pecho sin importarle ni la hora ni el lugar donde se encontraban. Él después de un momento devolvió su abrazo y la consoló como un hermano lo haría, como Ino lo hizo también.

—Lo siento… —hipó enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, arrugando la camisa blanca entre sus manos—. Yo…

—Está bien —dijo con ese tono de voz que nunca había escuchado antes—. No te preocupes Sakura, todo va a estar bien

—No —contestó cabizbaja, aún con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—. ¿Cómo va a estarlo?

Él suspiró quizás fastidiado de tener que soportar su berrinche. Hace tanto tiempo que no se mostraba de esa forma ante él que le traía recuerdos de su infancia. Cuando Sasuke se separó repentinamente lo supo: aún no la había perdonado.

Sasuke giró sobre su eje, doblando en la esquina. Por un momento permaneció dubitativa, mirando fijamente hacia su dirección. Sasuke se detuvo, girando medio cuerpo y arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué esperas?

Sin decir nada más, ella lo siguió en silencio, aunque no como lo hubiera hecho antes de ese verano. Sasuke no era una persona que se apiadara de tus sentimientos por lo que creyó que a pesar de esos años en los que se distanció de él no importaron, quizás se había equivocado y Sasuke, después de todo, la haya perdonado por abandonarlo después de la partida de Naruto… pero tenía que comprender, en ese entonces ¿Cómo podía ella seguir siendo su amiga? Estar a su lado le recordaba que no sería más que una simple compañera para él, ni siquiera algo más cercano.

—¿Qué es lo que te aflige? —dijo inesperadamente, tan de pronto que no supo qué responder—. ¿Sakura?

—Nada —contestó—, no te preocupes por mí

Sakura no quería que volviera a pensar de ella como una molestia, una niña que solo sabía llorar… aunque eso era exactamente lo que era.

—¿Sabes algo? Siempre has sido una muy mala mentirosa

Sakura agachó la mirada, reacia a contestar. Sasuke era la persona menos indicada para hablar sobre ese tema.

—Esperaba que me tuvieras la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo, pero entiendo que no sea así

—No, Sasuke…

Él levantó su mano, aludiendo a que se detuviera.

—Lo entiendo

—No es que no te tenga confianza Sasuke es otra cosa…

—No importa lo que sea… —suspiró ofuscado. A él nunca se le dieron las cosas sentimentales—. Sé que es por Naruto

—¿Qué?

Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Por favor Sakura, ¿Por quién me tomas? —Sakura no pudo responder la pregunta, pues ni ella misma sabía la respuesta.

—No es lo que piensas Sasuke

—Entonces dime qué es porque tengo a mis mejores amigos, que por cierto están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, tan deprimidos que me dan ganas de llorar ¡A mí! ¿Entiendes? Hoy casi eres atropellada por estar pensando en lo que paso entre ustedes ¿No es así? Está claro que me preocupa la situación y ninguno de los dos parece estar consciente de ello

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, se relamió los labios buscando las palabras con las cuales empezar y de pronto empezaron a fluir. Sasuke se sentó junto a ella, escuchando atentamente la historia de cómo empezó "el juego de seducción" hasta esa tarde, cuando fue cruelmente rechazada por Naruto.

—Hmp

El silencio se prolongó más de lo que deseó, no sabía cómo respondería Sasuke, siempre fue tan impredecible como esa misma noche cuando la llevó hasta ese lugar para hablar sobre lo que ocurrió entre ella y Naruto. No lo esperaba, mucho menos de él. Pero ahí estaban, sentados en una banca cerca de la avenida principal.

—No creo que esté enojado contigo

—Él lo dijo claramente, me odia

—Eso es la estupidez más grande que ha dicho ese idiota, él nunca podría estar enojado contigo aún si trataras de asesinarlo… es esa clase de estúpido que moriría feliz si eres tu quien empuña la daga

—No digas tonterías Sasuke… él ha cambiado, no es el mismo

—Sí —contestó, recordando las llamadas y las habilidades que había adquirido su amigo—. Puede que tengas razón

Sabía muy bien por qué las palabras de Sasuke la hirieron. Era la voz de la verdad que aclamaba la realidad que quería negar.

—No quiere decir que se malo… Tampoco creo que haya cambiado tanto como crees, siempre ha sido el mismo cabeza hueca de siempre y eso ni con renacer diez mil veces más se le quitaría

A pesar de su estado de ánimo, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida. Ahora entendía todo más claramente.

—Prefiero esta Sakura

—Gracias, no entiendo por qué en primer lugar me sentía tan decaída, ya lo había decidido

No podía creerlo. Sasuke nunca se imaginó que algún día se sentiría celoso de Naruto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Cumpliré mi promesa

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, Sasuke tenía razón, ella misma lo había dicho y quería creer en ello pero no fue hasta que Sasuke lo reafirmó que estuvo completamente segura.

—Sasuke-kun

—¿Hmp?

—Gracias… por todo

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que había hablado con Sasuke y nada pareció cambiar, al menos su interior comenzó a poco a poco irse reponiendo.

Fue cuando una tarde de frío otoñal interceptó a Naruto al salir del Instituto, decidida a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho. Ahora que se sentía bien con ella misma, podía decirle lo que había en su interior. Un día de terapia con Sasuke Uchiha logró lo que sus amigas no pudieron.

Que irónico era que su amor de la infancia le aconsejara sobre su verdadero amor, quizás… saber que él la apoyaba era reconfortante, pues por más que sus amigas fueran cercanas, ninguna de ellas vivió lo que ellos vivieron juntos.

Ahora se encontraban uno frente al otro. Sakura lo miraba con la frente en alto, aunque por dentro se sentía pequeña y asustada. Sin embargo ¿Qué más podría hacer sino insistir? Pero Sasuke no había dicho que la quisiera, al menos no de la misma forma que ella pensaba. No, las dudas no podían volver.

Ella lo había prometido, lucharía por él, por ella, por su amor. Tenía que ser fuerte y por primera vez en su vida cumplirlo.

―Naru-

―¿No fui claro?

Se notaba extenuado, no pudo notarlo en clase. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

―No quiero saber nada más de ti… ¡Aléjate de mí de una vez!

―¿Qué… Qué se supone que haga entonces? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como el amor de mi vida se escapa de ella? ¿Se supone que es normal que solo observe de nuevo? ¿Aún después de todo lo ocurrido? En verdad no entiendo, te pedí perdón y entiendo que no las aceptaras, pero ¿Qué debo hacer Naruto?, dime que se supone que haga cuando tú mismo me mira desde lejos… ―él no respondió, simplemente la miraba con los ojos celestes nublados, como si no hubiese vida en ese cuerpo―. ¿Cuánto más debo buscarte para encontrarte? ¿Cuánto más debo estirarme para alcanzarte?

―Nunca va a ser suficiente

―Lo sé

Y de verdad lo hacía. Quizás su vida entera no iba a bastar para encontrar su perdón, pero solo pedía una oportunidad para enmendarlo.

―Solo quiero que sepas que estuve confundida toda mi vida… sin poder distinguir entre un amor infantil, un simple capricho y… al verdadero amor… ―clavó su mirada en el cielo azul que sus orbes le regalaban, para que no quedara duda, para que él mismo lo sintiera si pudiera traspasarle el alma.

―No más juegos Sakura… eso ya terminó

―¡Por eso mismo! ¡Rayos Naruto! Entiendo que desconfíes de mi palabra, sé que no soy digna para ti y te dañe tanto… que… que yo… ―apareció un nudo en su garganta y los ojos se le cristalizaron, había regresado el hueco en su corazón y alma al saber de antemano que nunca sería para ella.

―No te merezco ―finalizó―. Lo sé. Pero te suplico… que creas en este sentimiento… ―arrugó la sudadera azul marino, apretando la parte donde se encontraba su corazón―. ¡Este amor que siento por ti es real!

―¿Real dices? ―Naruto bufó, alborotando salvajemente su cabello―. Ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no…

―¡Estoy parada frente a ti diciendo que te amo! ¡Que te deseo con locura! ¿Y me dices que no es real? ―permaneció unos segundos, esperando que respondiera.

Una ráfaga de viento gélido recorrió la calle, alborotando sus cabellos y ondeando el corte de sus prendas. Tenía esperanzas que fueron consumiéndose mientras los segundos se eternizaron, a la espera de una respuesta que nunca llegó.

―Entiendo

Sakura sonrió taciturna, tratando de ocultar su dolor. Se sentía tan estúpida. Ahora entendía perfectamente el dolor que le causaba a Naruto cada vez que lo rechazaba cruelmente, esperando ser correspondido por su amor, suplicando para solo estar cerca de ella.

Una que otra vez aceptaba su invitación a salir y aunque lo negara siempre, fueron los momentos más divertidos y alegres por los que haya pasado.

Aunque pareciera deprimente, entendió por lo que tuvo que pasar Naruto hace algunos años, y ahora… ¿Ahora? No podía creer como las cosas habían cambiado en su contra. Tanto tiempo… malos tratos… y aun así… él siguió con ella hasta el final.

Sakura tragó saliva alivianando el nudo en su garganta.

Ni siquiera tenía el derecho para pedirle una oportunidad, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, pidiéndole que aceptara sus sentimientos.

Era estúpido solo pensar que la aceptaría finalmente.

Dio un paso hacia atrás girando sobre sus tobillos. Cada paso era más doloroso que el anterior y entendió que esa pena era algo que acarrearía quizás para siempre. Entonces, la voz de Naruto acalló la de su mente.

―Lo único de lo que estoy completamente seguro que es real… ―comenzó a hablar después de una extenuante pausa, maldiciéndose internamente por su falta de voluntad―… eres tu ―Sakura detuvo sus pasos y se giró impresionada, con las palpitaciones a mil por hora, temblando completamente.

Sin oportunidad para decir o hacer nada más, los brazos de Naruto la enrollaron en un sutil pero fuerte abrazo, él también temblaba.

―N-Naruto…

―¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¿Por qué no puedo negarme? ¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a ti? ¿Por qué todo mi ser pide a gritos que te corresponda? ¿Por qué nunca pude olvidarte?... Lo intenté… ―dijo en un afligido susurro.

No sabía que responder o cómo reaccionar. Él ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad le estaba correspondiendo? ¿Qué nunca la pudo olvidar? Si, era verdad, él se lo había dicho aquella noche… Entonces él… ¿Por qué? No entendía…

―¿E-eso es malo?

―Lo es y mucho… Sakura ―inspiró su aroma natural a cerezos y acarició con devoción su cabello, sin embargo, sus brazos se habían aprensado tanto que comenzaba a doler―. Es por eso que no puedo estar contigo

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Pensaba, ella pensaba que…

De pronto se sintió más confundida que antes. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? Si él correspondía sus sentimientos y no había impedimento alguno para estar juntos, entonces ¿por qué decía eso? ¿Cuál era el misterio de Naruto? ¿Qué peso tenía sobre sus hombros que no quería compartir con ella?

Estaba a punto de preguntarlo pero sus labios parecían estar sellados y de un momento a otro su voz se había esfumado al igual que Naruto.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola a todos!

**eliannar.-** Hola! Jajajaja si fue rápido esta vez, pero mientras escribía el capítulo anterior este vino y al final terminé este primero y después el otro jajajaja que cosas no? Bueno espero te guste mucho este capítulo!

Muchos saludos!

**angy.-** Aww si lo sé que estuvo triste pero pronto se terminará esta etapa. Espero que te siga gustando el fic!

Muchos saludos :D

Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios a _**...MarianUchiha, Kaor23, eliannar, cyberakuma1, angy, Antharez...** _también quiero agradecer a los que agregan a esta historia como favorito / follow, y a los lectores anónimos :D Les agradezco mucho darse el tiempo para leer esta historia!

Muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos!

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Adiosin ;D


	18. Miénteme

**Capítulo 18.- Miénteme**

Había tratado de evitar que ocurriera de nuevo. No quería que esa vida que trató de dejar atrás lo alcanzara en ese lugar, pero parecía ser que, después de todo, no podía escapar tan fácilmente o quizás nunca lo hizo, no del todo al menos.

Naruto sostenía en alto el cristal incoloro que hace poco había sacado de la gaveta en su cómoda, la luz que se colaba del entre los pliegues de la cortina chocaba contra el cristal, haciendo que se proyectara en las insípidas paredes grises los vivos colores del arcoíris.

_Aquello_ fue lo único que sus padres le dejaron al morir, el enlace que lo llevo hasta esa vida oculta.

―Todo a causa de un estúpido e inservible pedazo de cristal ―gruñó Naruto tendido en la cama. Giró sobre su costado acomodándose, mirando de cerca el objeto.

No tenía nada de extraordinario ¿Cómo es que por ese cristal asesinaron a sus padres? ¿Por qué es que lo ocultaron hasta que fue demasiado tarde? ¿Por qué se lo dieron a él? No entendía por qué sus padres murieron para protegerlo a él y ese cristal.

_Escóndete Naruto… Se fuerte Naruto… Vive Naruto… _

Sentía tanta rabia en su interior que apenas podía controlar las gana de hacerlo añicos, era su subconsciente con la voz de Jiraiya que le decía insistentemente que lo conservara.

_Jiraiya…_ pensó. No había sabido de él desde hace una par de semanas, su persistencia se volvió cada vez más perezosa hasta que desapareció, se sentía de cierta forma aliviado aunque echaba de menos su conversación que siempre culminaba en el mismo tópico. A pesar de ser un pervertido, mujeriego y molesto hombre, era su única familia y lo quería y extrañaba.

Suspiró cansado, derrotado en todas las formas posibles. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad enterrado en el colchón, mirando a través de la puerta abierta ¿Esperaba que algo ocurriera? ¿Alguien se asomaría por esa puerta si esperaba lo suficiente?

Tal vez si intentaba de nuevo funcionara, quizás esta vez cuando cerrara fuertemente los ojos despertaría en su cama, con los posters de las bandas que le gustaban entonces pegadas en la pared, con la guitarra que sus padres le habían regalado una semana antes de su cumpleaños y con la fotografía enmarcada de él y sus mejores amigos en el último día de primaria colocada en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, su madre seguramente le gritaría por tener la puerta abierta cuando escuchaba música y la cerraría en un sonoro portazo haciendo caer la foto infraganti de Sakura que estaba pegaba en el tablero de corcho.

Ese día comenzaron la secundaria. Sakura estaba concentrada leyendo un libro, sentada bajo un árbol que proporcionaba una fresca sombra en el verano, con el libro entre sus rodillas y concentrada en su lectura, la brisa de un momento a otro jugueteó con su cabello y ella sin quitar la vista del libro se lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Tomó la foto; ella no se dio cuenta.

Naruto abrió sus ojos enfrentando la realidad, el gris opacó su vista y la puerta seguía abierta en silencio.

Decidió levantarse después de pensarlo demasiado, colocando el cristal en el cajón entre su ropa cuando otro compartimiento llamó su atención hasta que finalmente la tentación ganó. Dentro se encontraban varias cajitas rectangulares de diferentes tamaños, tomó una color café que tenía pintado el símbolo de una hoja y la abrió.

Sostuvo la respiración por un momento cuando observó la primera foto e inmediatamente cerró la tapa acobardándose. Todo regresaba a él, la Sakura de su pasado y la Sakura de su presente se mezclaron en su cabeza.

―Esto es demasiado ―susurró para él, pasando su mano entre sus cabellos rubios―, necesito una ducha.

Jadeó cuando las frías gotas de la regadera bañaban su cuerpo, recorriendo cada hendidura marcada por sus músculos y cada cicatriz.

El olor a cerezo invadía sus recuerdos, la mirada decidida color jade y la voz de Sakura diciendo que lo quería arremetía contra su mente. Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, no sabía cómo controlar toda esa frustración, ni siquiera pudo mentirle una vez más.

Estaba tan herido por cómo la había tratado y ella, la fuerte Sakura, fue tan insistente que quebró la fina capa de hielo en él, simplemente no pudo fue capaz de decir lo que cada noche se repetía como un mantra.

_Sakura lo superará; Sakura encontrará a alguien más; No soy bueno para ella; No la merezco; Ella no merece todo este cargamento; Ella será feliz sin mí._

Pero su mente lo traicionaba una y otra vez.

"Te quiero"

"¡Te quiero a ti Naruto! Solo a ti…"

"Naruto. Yo me enamoré de ti…"

―Basta…

"Yo sé que siempre vas a ser Naruto, sin importar lo que hagas o lo que pase yo sé quién eres en realidad…"

"Quisiera que compartieras conmigo tus penas, tus problemas, los momentos alegres y los tristes… ¿Lo entiendes Naruto?"

"¡Es una promesa de vida Naruto! ¡No me rendiré!"

"¡Este amor que siento por ti es real!"

―Basta

"¡Estoy parada frente a ti diciendo que te amo! ¡Qué te deseo con locura!"

―¡Basta! ―ordenó chirriando los dientes―, Sal de mi mente, sal de mi vida, ¡sal de mi corazón!

Golpeó la pared de azulejo por inercia. Su mano temblaba, no sabía si por el impacto o por esos sentimientos en su pecho.

Fue un idiota al creer que después de todas sus experiencias estaría bien regresar al lugar donde creía pertenecía, quería sentirse normal y pensó que había superado todos los sentimientos de antaño: los celos, la envidia, el amor. Pero estaba equivocado, cuando vio a Sakura entrar por la puerta de la Directora, todos esos sentimientos olvidados resurgieron de inmediato, calentando su alma. Se había dado cuenta que tampoco pertenecía a ese lugar, ya no más.

Antes deseaba tanto escuchar esas palabras que al principio no lo creyó. Antes pensaba "Nada me haría más que feliz que ella me escogiera" lo deseó tantas veces y por tanto tiempo que ahora, cuando su deseo se cumplió se sentía aterrado. Era una locura tan solo fantasear con ser feliz a su lado.

¡Qué estúpido!

Él no es bueno para ella y nunca lo sería, pero esas ganas de estar con Sakura eran tan persistentes que no sabía qué hacer, era como vivir en constante batalla sin haber nunca un ganador.

.

―¡Vamos Sakura no estés tan decaída!

―¿Y cómo se supone que me debo sentir? ―bufó.

―Deberías distraerte un poquito ―enfatizó con sus dedos la frase.

―¡Ésta no era mi idea de distracción! A demás, tengo malos recuerdos de las discotecas ―sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al recordar que esa noche fue acorralada en el callejón por ese chico Zaku―. Ino gracias pero creo que me iré

―¡Sakura! ―chilló siguiendo a su amiga entre la multitud hasta salir de la discoteca.

―Estoy bien Ino, un poco confundida y sí, con el corazón roto pero ya me siento mejor

―Sakura ―dijo con ese tono de consuelo que no le gustaba nada―. Regresemos tal vez encuentres a alguien

Para ese momento ya había asimilado que ella y Naruto nunca se pertenecerían el uno al otro, pero ¿cómo podía estar con alguien que no fuera él? Simplemente no tenía sentido para ella tratar de olvidar a alguien a quien no podía dejar de pensarlo, solo se engañaría a ella misma y lastimaría a alguien en el proceso. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo.

Entendía a Ino, la resolución parecía factible pero no era la solución para ella. Había entendido que prefería tenerlo cerca a no tenerlo en su vida.

―Me temo que eso no es posible

―Tal vez no ahora, pero sino lo intentas…

―Ino ―negó con la cabeza―. No insistas ¿De acuerdo? Regresa y diviértete, estoy cansada, quiero dormir

―¿Segura? ―torció la boca sin estar convencida.

―Hablamos mañana

Sakura giró sobre su eje apresurada, rebuscando en el bolso su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Genma quien seguro no estaría muy lejos del lugar.

―¡Hey! ―escuchó a lo lejos y por pura inercia se giró― ¡Lo sabía! Eres esa chica

―¿Disculpa?

―Lo siento, no me he presentado que rudo de mi parte… ―el joven rubio se aclaró la garganta―, mi nombre es Deidara, mucho gusto

―Tengo que irme ―dijo rápidamente, no le gustaba nada la apariencia despreocupada y exageradamente parecida a Naruto, el cabello rubio en una coleta, los ojos azules enmarcados y una sonrisa galante, sin duda alguna era extranjero.

―¡Espera! ―la tomó del brazo impidiéndole dar un paso más, Deidara se aclaró la garganta una vez más―. Discúlpame, solo quería disculparme contigo sobre el otro día

―¿El otro día? Yo en mi vida te he visto… ahora ¡Suéltame! ―gruñó halando su brazo fuertemente, de pronto se sintió ansiosa. La mirada de ese chico parecía arrancarle la piel ponzoñosamente.

―Casi te atropello hace un par de semanas, nunca me contactaron después así que supuse que estarías bien, pero ahora que te veo me siento aliviado

Deidara miró su rostro, escudriñando sagazmente su contorno, terminando en sus ojos y sonrió.

―Bien, ahora que te has quitado el peso de encima ―frunció la ceja, estaba lista para decirle algo que fue olvidado por el claxon del automóvil―. Tengo que irme

―Nos vemos pronto entonces

―Sinceramente ―giró sobre su eje solo par encararlo―, espero no toparme contigo nunca más

Apresuró su paso al auto que la esperaba paciente junto a la acera. Al subir se sintió aliviada, no se había dado cuenta que en el camino contuvo el aliento hasta que suspiró.

―¿Amigo suyo Señorita? ―preguntó Genma mirando por el retrovisor

―No, en realidad no lo conozco ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Él parecía divertido cuando se marchó ―frunció el entrecejo―. Debería tener cuidado Señorita

―Sí, gracias Genma, de todas formas no creo que nos volvamos a topar

Después de su pequeña conversación el silencio permaneció hasta llegar a su hogar. Genma se despidió con una reverencia. Sakura estaba tan cansada que de un solo movimiento se puso su ropa para dormir y se tumbó a la cama.

.

Sakura despertó cuando el sol del mediodía alumbró su rostro. Se incorporó tras un lánguido bostezo, estaba cansada, pero extrañamente mucho mejor, como si la noche de sueño hubiera aliviado el peso que cargaba encima. No podía explicarlo bien pero después de tantos altibajos en las últimas semanas, finalmente podía respirar.

Después de tomar una larga ducha, decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad cuando se sentía tan fresca y de cierta forma aliviada.

La brisa otoñal era sin duda la que más le gustaba, tan fresca y revitalizante que le entraban ganas de quedarse quieta y dejarse mecer por el viento.

Las hojas en colores rojos y naranjas caían melancólicas hasta el suelo, aquello le hacía recordar a ella misma. Tal vez no debería gustarle tanto el otoño. Su escrutinio en el paisaje otoñal fue pronto dispersado por el resonar del tono de su aparato móvil.

Observó el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla y se congeló, dejando caer el móvil de su mano, repiqueteando en el concreto de la acera. El color desapareció de su piel y su mano estática comenzó a tremolar. De un momento a otro, Sakura pudo salir de su trance y contestó el teléfono celular.

―¿Aló? ―dijo con recelo, sin embargo, nadie respondía detrás de la línea―. ¿Naruto? ¿Naruto eres tú?

Un prolongado silencio reinó. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior desconcertada, pensó que él no quería volver a verla.

―Sakura ―contestó con la voz quebrada en una vibración que la aturdió―. No puedo hacerlo Sakura

―¿De qué hablas? ―se detuvo estática.

―Te quiero tanto ―suspiró―. Pero es tan complicado

Sus piernas no respondían. El escuchar a Naruto la paralizó de inmediato, sintió subir rápidamente el nudo en su garganta, su estómago revolverse, el mundo giraba en tonos naranjas y el olor a caoba inundó el lugar, tan embriagador como siempre. Y como si ella lo supiera, se dejó embargar por sus sentidos sintiendo los brazos de Naruto rodeándola siendo quizás un efecto de su imaginación.

―Sakura ―ronroneó en su oído, tensándose al darse cuenta que él de verdad estaba ahí, los brazos de Naruto la sostenían con fuerza y su frente se encontraba en la hendidura de su cuello

―¿N-Naruto? ―tartamudeó, con todos sus sentidos acelerados y el cuerpo tenso.

―¿Qué voy a hacer Sakura? No puedo estar lejos de ti porque lo único que hago en pensarte y no puedo estar cerca de ti porque te hago daño ―olisqueó su cuello y la hizo temblar.

―E-Eso no es cierto, tú nunca me harías daño

―Tal vez yo no, pero…

Sintió las cejas de Naruto tratando de juntarse, arrugando su ceño, apretando sus manos en puños; miró cómo perdieron el color al instante.

―¿Pero?

―Sakura ―subió sus manos hasta sus hombros y la giró para estar cara a cara frente a él, Naruto acercó su frente hasta tocar la suya, tan cerca que podía oler su aliento mentolado y sentir esa fuerza sobrenatural que pedían besarlo―. ¿Puedo pedirte un único favor?

―¿De qué se trata?

Los ojos de Naruto que se mantuvieron cerrados por unos largos segundos, se abrieron, clavando su mirada azulada en ella, suplicando que hiciera lo que fuera que le pidiera. Sakura se sintió desamparada ante él.

―Miénteme ―pidió.

―¿Qué?

Naruto apretó la mandíbula, como si una fuerza mayor impidiera que hablara.

―Dime que todo fue una mentira, que jugaste conmigo por ese estúpido pacto y que se terminó, que ganaste… que no me amas

―N-no… ―tapó sus labios con ambas manos, dando un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de Naruto.

―Te lo suplico Sakura, acaba con esta mísera tortura. Solo di que no me amas

Para ese momento, no sabía que hacer. ¿Mentirle sobre sus sentimientos cuando había prometido luchar por él? Pero era él quien se lo pedía. Le daba miedo preguntar la razón.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él dijo que ni siquiera su amiga podía ser ¿Tan grave era? Puede ser que su pasado consume su presente sin dejarle salida. Él está sacrificándose a sí mismo pero Naruto no entiende que al igual lo está haciendo con ella.

¿Qué significaría su vida ahora que él no estaría en ella? ¿De verdad podía creer que la mentira era la realidad?

La mirada suplicante de Naruto se clavaba en su corazón, retorciéndole con cada tremolante movimiento.

―Dilo por favor, no me amas ¿Verdad?

―Y-yo…

―Solo dilo, todo estará bien –entendió que aquella frase no se la dijo a ella, sino a sí mismo―. Estará bien

―Yo… ―el nudo en su garganta se amarró fuertemente, tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para poder formular las palabras que no deseaba decir―. No te amo ―susurró balbuceante, rompiendo en pedazos su corazón―. No te amo ―repitió, con cada negación de sus sentimientos era punzada que la atravesaba―. Yo no te amo…

Naruto suspiró aliviado; como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima creyendo en esas simples palabras.

No era justo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma?

―Yo…. No… te amo… ―se aseguraría de repetirlo las veces que fuera necesario para empezar a creerlo―. No te amo… no… no… te amo, te amo ―mientras más lo repetía, más profundo era su dolor―. ¡No! ¡Te amo! ¡Naruto te amo! ―llevó sus manos hasta su boca de nuevo, dándose cuenta de sus propias palabras, no podía negarlo, ya no podía negarlo más―. No puedo hacerlo Naruto, te amo y no me importa nada más

―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ―sonrió melancólico de lado.

―Lo que quieras

Naruto sonrió burlón y una carcajada fue ahogada por su pronto carraspeo.

―¿De verdad? ¿Lo que quiera?

―Sí

―¿Y si lo que quiero es alejarte de mi?

―Entonces tenemos un problema

―¿Por qué eres tan persistente?

―Porque te amo, a demás te lo había prometido ¿Recuerdas? Una promesa de vida

―Promesas de vida ¿eh? Recuerdo haber hecho una de esas una vez

―En realidad ya has sido liberado de esa promesa hace tiempo… En la playa ¿La excursión? ―dijo tratando de hacerle recordar aquel día.

―Ah sí… pero nunca pude cumplirla, no es justo ¿sabes?

―Qué tal si… ya que no quieres desatarte de esta tonta promesa, cambiaré el sujeto

―¿Cómo?

―Sasuke Uchiha ya no es de mi interés… no de esa forma, por lo que no tiene caso ayudarme con alguien a quien solo veo como un amigo… en cambio, hay otra persona que se ha robado mi corazón y casualmente la conoces

―¿Ah sí? ―ensanchó los ojos― ¿Y quién es?

―Es un secreto ―lo miró divertida―, bueno, no tan secreto… pero ya que me ayudarás… ―se acercó a él sigilosamente, inclinando su cuerpo hasta el oído de Naruto―. Quiero conquistar a Naruto Uzumaki

―¡Puf! Es un perdedor, no te conviene

―Ya has hecho la promesa ―señaló.

―Sakura sabes que no puedo hacerlo, quiero que estés con alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, sé que esa persona no soy yo

―Es imposible, solo contigo puedo ser feliz… me haces sentir tantas cosas… A veces tengo ganas de abrazarte, de estar contigo y hablar hasta que se nos vaya la voz, de besarte… ―un sonrojo prominente abochornó sus mejillas―. Otras veces de zamparte uno que otro golpe por ser tan cabeza hueca, me haces sentir frustrada, enojada, deprimida, angustiada, nerviosa, feliz

―Sakura, sé que con el tiempo alguien más te hará sentir lo que sientes ahora, no soy yo quien debe estar a tu lado

―Naruto ¿Cómo puedes decir que es alguien más? Te he amado durante tanto tiempo en silencio… solo hasta hace poco me di cuenta de ese amor escondido que había crecido desde el primer momento que nos encontramos, cuando te fuiste no pude dejar de pensar en ti, en cómo estarías y qué estarías haciendo, fueron dos largos años

El silencio se hizo presente. Sakura observaba a Naruto cabizbajo, pensativo, sabía que estaba tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero nada de lo que hiciera la haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera irse al extranjero funcionaría ahora.

―No sé que más decirte para que desistas

―Nada hará que me retire

―¿Ni siquiera saber que soy un monstruo?

―No lo eres ―negó con la cabeza―. Quizás el monstruo soy yo

―Nunca lo serías

―¿La forma en que te traté? ―señaló avergonzada―. No puedes decirme que no lo soy

―No, no lo eres

―De cualquier forma, no me importa lo que hayas hecho antes, no preguntaré más sino quieres

―Yo no quiero exponerte a esa clase de peligro Sakura, ese pasado del que hablas trata de alcanzarme

―Que lo haga entonces, juntos lo enfrentaremos

Naruto acortó la distancia entre los dos enternecido y colocó una hebra de su cabello detrás de su oreja, mirando su rostro iluminado con esperanza.

―El cabello corto te sienta bien

¿Qué más podía hacer para desistiera? Era obvio que su plan iba a fallar desde el inicio, pues ni él mismo quería que se alejara. Sí, podía ver detrás de esos ojos color jade tantas cosas que lo hacían vibrar, esa mirada era simplemente su perdición. Nada podía hacer ahora que la decisión de ella era firme, ni siquiera advirtiéndole sobre los peligros que conlleva estar junto a él. Se había convertido en una mujer decidida, valiente y muy fuerte. No podía negar que la amaba con tanta intensidad que a veces asustaba. Con una simple palabra podía hacerlo el hombre más feliz o miserable.

No importaba que tanto luchara en contra, siempre, sin importar nada, amaría a Sakura. Ya había sufrido durante tanto tiempo y ella también lo hizo, tal vez era hora de ser feliz, de dejar su pasado atrás y vivir sin miedo en el ahora. Tal vez las palabras de Sakura estaban en lo correcto, y juntos podrían superar las adversidades… tal vez.

―Te amo Sakura ¡Dios! Te amo tanto, no será fácil para ninguno de los dos, solo prométeme que no importa cuanto amor nos tengamos el uno al otro, si te digo que te alejes lo harás ¿Podrías hacerlo?

―No lo dirás ahora ¿verdad?

―No ―sonrió de lado―, espero no decirlo nunca

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

__¡Hola a todos!

Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me fui de viaje uno par de meses haha u_u y bueno, actualizé primero otra de mis historias, pero por fin esta listo este capítulo!

Espero que les guste mucho!

Ahora a los agradecimientos y comentarios :)

**hitokiri30.-** Hola! Me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia! Espero que puedas seguir acompañandonos en este fic. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo.

Muchos saludos!

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a **...Antharez, MarianUchiha, Kaor23, cyberakuma1, , fabiola59, hitokiri30, sorcerer001, ikari-cheen...**

También quiero agradecer a los anónimos por darse su tiempo para leer este fic y a los favoritos, me da mucho gusto!

Espero que pronto nos leamos de nuevo.

Hasta la próxima.

Adiosin! :D


	19. 10 de Octubre

**Capítulo 19.- 10 de Octubre**

No sabía por cuento tiempo había permanecido aferrada al cuerpo de Naruto. Tal vez era por miedo de que lo ocurrido solo hubiera sido un delirante sueño del cual despertaría inmediatamente, tumbada sobre el pasto, con al menos una docena de hojas marchitas cubriéndola.

Había esperado mientras se hundía en el cuerpo de Naruto a que éste desapareciera, volviéndose etéreo, dejándola sola con su locura, pero aquello nunca sucedió.

Sakura abrió sus ojos al sentir caricias sobre su cabello, enroscando la pequeña hebra rosada entre su dedo y dejándolo caer segundos después. Escuchó el palpitar de su corazón, chocando contra el fornido pecho, logrando tocar el suyo. Percibió el olor a caoba y el calor de su aliento con cada suspiro. El miedo pronto había desaparecido.

―Sakura… ―ronroneó Naruto contra su cuello y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde su nuca hasta la punta de sus pies.

Sintió a Naruto removerse entre sus brazos, recogiendo sus manos hasta apoyarlos en sus hombros. Sakura por inercia se aferró con más fuerza, negándose rotunamente a romper aquel abrazo. Lo necesitaba tanto como lo deseaba, no podía pedirle que después de esperar tanto tiempo para tenerlo tan cerca, ahora sin más, alejarse de él. ¡No lo permitiría!

La mano de Naruto se apoyó en su barbilla, subiéndola, obligándola a mirarlo, y ella, se perdió en su rostro casi al instante.

―Sakura ―repitió seriamente acercando su rostro al suyo, mirando a sus ojos con ese color tan transparente como el agua.

―¿S-Sí? ―apenas si pudo recobrar la cordura por un momento para formular una simple palabra que le había costado como un trabalenguas.

Estaba tan cerca que su aliento la aturdía, la visión de sus labios tan cerca provocaba que su cuerpo ardiera en deseo con la simple imagen de su boca; los podía sentir rozando los suyos.

―No puedo hacerlo hasta que lo prometas… ―Sintió sus labios moverse sobre los de ella, articulando cada letra que salió de su boca.

―¿Prometer… que? ―murmuró.

No supo de dónde sacó la suficiente cordura como para responderle, pero lo había hecho sin tartamudear, un mérito del que podía estar orgullosa en silencio.

Naruto por otro lado, se alejó unos centímetros de ella, rompiendo inmediatamente el roce entre sus labios.

―Mírame ―Sakura alzó la mirada para toparse de nuevo con los zafiros en sus ojos―. Necesito que lo digas… promete que cuando te diga "aléjate" lo harás

Sakura evitó observar su cristalina mirada que penetraba en su corazón como una daga precisa. ¿Desearía alejarse de él cuando lo dijera? No, ¡Por supuesto que no! pero no había otra forma de estar junto a él y sus palabras fueron claras: Deseaba nunca decirlas.

No entendía absolutamente nada y aunque tratara de entender, estaba claro que Naruto no iba a compartir el gran peso sobre suss hombros, aunque Sakura, si de algo estaba segura, es que poco a poco iba a aligerar su carga, enfrentándose juntos a los que fuera que viniera, solo estaba a una promesa de la felicidad y sabiendo lo que implicaba, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

―Prometo hacerlo, aunque no puedo prometer que no intentaré recuperarte

―Como era de esperarse de alguien como tú ―No había visto la sonrisa de Naruto desde que regresó, era la misma que recordaba, brillante con un ápice de tonta.

Naruto posó su mano en la mejilla de Sakura delicadamente, acariciando con su pulgar la tersa piel de la zona, recorriendo el contorno de su rostro hasta su barbilla, halándola suavemente hacia delante hasta que sus labios sintieron el roce de su boca que jugaba a incitarla mientras respiraba el aliento caliente de él. Sintió la sonrisa pícara de Naruto sobre sus labios, divertido mientras esperaba la culminación del acto.

―Bésame ―suplicó en un susurro ahogado.

Los labios de Naruto se oprimieron a los suyos en respuesta a su plegaria. Sakura sintió al mundo detenerse mientras sus corazones sonaban fuerte y presurosos al unísono. Sus bocas acompasadas mantenían el ritmo, amoldándose con cada movimiento apremiante. Sentía la mano de Naruto acariciar su espalda en una tersa caricia, subiendo y bajando por su columna vertebral, poniéndola más ansiosa.

En un osado movimiento, Sakura tocó con su lengua el labio inferior de Naruto quien sin mucha demora profundizó el beso, rozando su lengua contra la de Sakura en una lucha juguetona por el poder. Sakura sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas y un gemido se ahogó en su garganta.

Las manos de Naruto se posaron nuevamente en sus hombros, empujándola con la mínima fuerza, alejándolo de él. Su respiración estaba agitada, su rostro bronceado se había colorado hasta las orejas.

El rostro de Sakura lo miraba confusa, en un cuestionamiento silencioso, como si con solo mirar sus ojos pudiera encontrar la respuesta de sus actos ¿Cómo era que cada vez sucumbía ante ella? Era su más llana debilidad y la única felicidad que tenía en su vida. ¿Cómo no podía querer dejarlo todo para estar con ella? Se preguntó mientras la observaba, con las mejillas coloradas; la boca rojiza, ligeramente entre abierta y un poco agitada. No podía continuar al darse cuenta que la pasión y añoranza que sentía por ella habiéndose acumulado por tantos años, era de una magnitud que no creía posible.

―Si seguíamos… no hubiera podido detenerme

―Créeme, no quería que lo hicieras

Naruto sonrió tontamente y la rodeó entre sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza y pensó en las consecuencias de haber seguido aquel beso: la hubiera poseído en ese momento y lugar.

Sakura pensó en lo mucho que había crecido, recordó cuando estaban en primaria y Naruto era más bajo que ella por varios centímetros y ahora casi a los diecisiete años la había pasado por cinco. Se preguntó entonces qué tan alto estaría dentro de algunos años. De pronto Sakura se percató de algo.

―¡Oh Dios! ―exclamó dando un salto hacia atrás―. ¡Tu cumpleaños!

―¿Qué hay con eso? ―encarnó la ceja.

―¡Es hoy!

―¿De verdad? ―Naruto rascó su barbilla pensativo, después se talló la nuca como si aquello le devolviera la memoria―. Creo que tienes razón

―No puedo creer que ni siquiera te acuerdes que es tu cumpleaños tonto

―Tengo cosas más importantes que pensar que en un día cualquiera

―Fue el día en que naciste

―Como dije, día cualquiera ―sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros―, además hace un par de años que no lo celebro, en un día como hoy no tengo por qué celebrar

Sakura entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y se maldijo por sacarlo a relucir. Sus padres murieron un día como ese, hace solo un par de años… sintió como un balde de agua fría cayó sin aviso sobre ella.

_Imprudente y estúpida Sakura_, recriminó su mente. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, después de todo para ella si era un día para celebrar y no solo por estar juntos, sino por el simple hecho que ese día nació el chico que llenó su corazón de amor.

―¡Ya se! Dime qué quieres, lo que sea.

―Lo que quiero… ya lo tengo ―sonrió con un dejo de lujuria que nunca había visto en él, y a decir verdad no le desagradaba. Lo miró por un instante, hipnotizada por el brillo del sol reflejándose en su cabello como un halo angelical y entonces Naruto soltó una carcajada―. Si haces esa cara me va a ser imposible controlarme

―No quiero que lo hagas ―susurró atrevidamente.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Nada

―Pervertida ―pellizco la mejilla ya sonrojada de Sakura haciendo que el color fuera más intenso―. Sé que seguirás insistiendo hasta que ceda, no sería la primera vez ―anunció mirándola―. ¡Ya sé que quiero! Una cita con mi novia

Naruto deslizó su brazo por el cuello de Sakura, apoyando la mano en su hombro. No supo qué la hizo sentirse tan abochornada, si la sensación del beso que compartieron o el que la haya llamado "mi novia".

.

Era extraño pasear tomada de la mano de Naruto. Se sentía como si siempre hubiese sido de esa forma, como si su mano estuviera diseñada para ir de la suya, era una rara pero acogedora sensación. En su protección se sentía tranquila y como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido: en casa.

Sentía las miradas acosadoras sobre ellos ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto llamara tanto la atención? La mayoría de las mujeres volteaban a mirarlo o cuchicheaban entre ellas, no sabía si ponerse celosa o sentirse orgullo de que el amor y la mirada de Naruto fueran desde siempre para ella. A cada tanto, Naruto la miraba de soslayo y cada vez que ella lo atrapaba sonreía.

―¿A dónde quieres ir?

―A ningún lugar en especial, tan solo pasar tiempo contigo y presumirle al mundo mi hermosa novia

Naruto estaba tan feliz que le costaba creerlo, no podía borrar la tonta sonrisa de su rostro, era simplemente increíble que después de tantos años y cuando cada vez era más improbable y sus esperanzas se iban reduciendo, al final ella le correspondió como en algún sueño alocado que una vez tuvo y reprochó.

―Si no borras esa tonta sonrisa de tu rostro, me veré obligada a quitártela

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo harás eso?

Sin previo aviso, Sakura saltó rodeando el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos, plantando un beso sagaz sobre sus labios, terminando tan rápido como empezó. Sakura sonrió triunfante.

―¿Sabes? Eso no ayuda para nada ―y la sonrisa boba regresó en un santiamén.

Sakura dirigió su mirada seria que apresuradamente se transformó en una sonrisa que estalló en una risa acallada.

―¡Oh! Tengo una sorpresa para ti

―¿Sorpresa? ―contestó Naruto extrañado.

―Sí, si solo esperas un momento, enseguida regreso

―Pero, ¿Y qué pasó con "Quiero tener una cita con mi novia"?

Naruto hizo una mueca pronunciada y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, denotando su desaprobación.

―Solo serán unos minutos, ¿Qué tal si me esperas en la heladería de allá? ―señaló Sakura una pequeña tienda con mesas sobre una tarima de madera.

―Unos minutos ―sentenció.

―Unos minutos ―reafirmó.

Observó mientras Naruto se alejaba sin inmutarse, esperó hasta que su silueta se perdiera para retomar su camino.

.

Un día como ese, en la soledad de su propia presencia, recordaba inconscientemente ese día, reviviendo sus recuerdos estrambóticos una vez más como los pasados años.

_El 10 de Octubre al despertar, ya sabía que esperar. Un gran tazón de ramen recién hecho a manos de su madre, aunque sabía que no era el mejor, no podía decirlo a sabiendas que su madre se enojaría mientras su padre trataría de calmarla por más de una hora y no era esa la forma de empezar un cumpleaños ¡oh no! _

_Después de tomar el desayuno para nada saludable, Sakuke Uchiha había pasado por él sin previo aviso. Sus padres sabiendo de ante mano el plan aceptaron felices._

_Ese 10 de Octubre, ese cumpleaños, fue el más divertido que haya pasado hasta ese momento y había recibido de Sakura un abrazo que quedó grabado en su corazón._

_Ese día parecía llevar consigo grandes acontecimientos._

_El regreso a casa fue inusitado. _

_Las luces de su casa estaban completamente apagadas, ni siquiera la lámpara de la sala estaba prendida como sus padres siempre dejaban cada vez que regresaba pasada las diez. Al pisar su casa el olor a quemado fue lo primero que golpeó, se adentró a la cocina donde estaba encendida una de las hornallas de la estufa, con un estofado consumiéndose; lo apagó enseguida._

―_¿Mamá? ―preguntó y esperó unos segundos sin recibir respuesta_―. _¿Papá? ¿Están en casa?_

_Sus pasos eran tranquilos pero apremiantes. Sacó su móvil sin detener sus pasos y cruzar por el pasillo hacia la escalera. El tono del teléfono de su madre sonaba fuerte en el piso de arriba. Naruto subió con parsimonia uno a uno los escalones, sabiendo que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo._

_Tragó saliva que rasgó su garganta y abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus padres que estaba entre abierta y ahí estaba el celular. Parpadeando en la mesa de noche._

_Naruto suspiró pesadamente. _

_El estruendo que proliferó desde la planta baja azoró su persona hasta el momento impávida. Su frente comenzó a perlarse con sudor frío._

―_¿M-ma…? ―dijo en voz trémula y susurrante._

_Estaba a punto de dar el primer paso cuando un grito sordo acalló cualquier ruido que estuviera sonando en aquel momento. Naruto se petrificó en el instante que el sonido retumbó hasta el segundo piso y tragó saliva para abrir su garganta. Resurgieron los ruidos, el rechinar de los muebles al moverse bruscamente, chillidos de dolor y agitación._

_Cuando su voluntad recobró fuerza en su interior, decidido a bajar y enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo, Naruto empezó a dar pasos agigantados y firmes, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se entreabrió a solo unos pasos detrás de él cerca de la escalera que daba a la cocina. Entró sin siquiera pensarlo y lo que encontró dentro dejó una marca profunda en su ser._

_Su madre, apoyada del escritorio giró su cuerpo. _

―_N-Naruto… ¡N-no!… no enciendas… la luz ―retomó con esfuerzo, sabiendo de antemano lo que haría―. Esto es tan… humillante_

―_¿Qué ocurrió?_

―_Eso no importa_

―_¿Y papá?_

―_Naruto ―profirió con severidad, casi sin aliento―. Acércate_

_Sin decir una palabra, actuó como su mamá dictaba. Con pasos firmes acortó la distancia hasta vislumbrar mejor sus facciones sin mucho éxito, sin embargo, Naruto pudo distinguir un brillo sobre la camisa de su madre que al acercarse un paso más acalló un grito horrorizó al entrever que el torso de su madre era atravesado por el atizador que ocupaban en la chimenea, el olor al óxido de la sangre se hacía cada vez más penetrante y bajo sus pies podía sentir el líquido denso y pegajoso que hacía que sus pasos fueses más inciertos y resbalosos. Sin embargo trató con todas sus fuerzas de no demostrar lo escandalizado que estaba._

―_Necesito que lleves esto con Jiraiya… ―la voz siempre intrépida y dura de su madre era tan queda que de sus ojos empezaron a escapar lágrimas. La mano trémula de su madre se posó frente a él y sin dudarlo un segundo tomó lo que fuera que tuviese en su mano su madre, podía sentir bajo su tacto un tipo de roca o cristal alargado―. No importa lo que escuches Naruto, no regreses…_

―_¿Y papá?_

_Escuchó a su madre ahogar un chillido en su garganta, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que su madre exhalara el aire que contuvo._

―_Hijo ―comenzó con el poco aliento que podía lograr acumular―. Tu padre y yo te amamos y… siempre lo haremos… pórtate bien… hazle caso a Jiraiya…_

_Naruto mordía su labio inferior con fuerza sin importarle que el sabor de la sangre empezara a mezclarse con su saliva, solo se mantuvo estático, escuchando sin hacerlo la voz de su madre y lo que parecía ser, su despedida._

―_Vete mí amado hijo… Cuídalo y nunca dejes que ellos lo posean… Aléjate y no mires hacia atrás… Corre y no regreses…_

_Naruto escuchó cada una de las palabras de su madre, unas más apagadas que otras, sin hacer preguntas se dirigió a la ventana como su madre ordenó, aún en esas condiciones su madre siempre no podía dejar de ser como era. _

_Se detuvo en el marco de la ventana y echó un último vistazo, ahogando un sollozo mientras veía el cuerpo de su madre colapsar en el suelo, ella trató de levantarse, como siempre luchando, así era su madre, así era Kushina Uzumaki, recordó y bajó como pudo al jardín. _

_Escuchó pasos subir las escaleras, pero no se detuvo, sin importar lo que pasó después ni tampoco que su visión era nublada por las lágrimas acumuladas o que su alma se partía en pedazos, él corrió hasta llegar a su destino._

Naruto recorrió con sus dedos el cabello alborotado, recargó su cabeza en el sillón y suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento.

―¿Qué desea ordenar?

.

Esperaba frente al mostrador mientras observaba la tienda, tratando de entretenerse mientras se traían de la bodega su encargo. Tan pronto como el paquete llegó a sus manos se disponía a salir.

―¡Esto debe ser el destino!

Sakura contuvo el aliento en el instante que escuchó la voz brotando de entre el disturbio de la tienda: la música de fondo y los diferentes clientes probando algunos instrumentos musicales.

―¿No te parece? ―recargó su codo sobre el mostrador y su rostro en su puño siendo adornado por una socarrona sonrisa― ¡Oh! ¿Tocas? ―trató de sonar fascinado.

―No es de tu incumbencia, hazte a un lado

―¿Por qué?

―Estoy comenzando a creer que me estás siguiendo

―¿De verdad? ―rio divertido―. Yo creo que es el destino

―Y yo creo que eres un imbécil, déjame pasar

―Pero si esto es divertido ¡Vamos! Te invito un copa de vino ¡Ah espera! Ahora recuerdo que tienes diecisiete

―Desquiciado ―masculló.

―Un café.

―¡Quítate!

―¡Ah! ―suspiró―. De todas formas creo me han ganado. Me imagino que eso… ―señaló el paquete―. Es un regalo para… no creo que sea tu padre, pareces una persona que es hija única, ¿un amigo? No, demasiado… aunque no lo sería si te gustara ¡Ya sé! Debe ser para tu novio ¿no?

Sakura frunció el entrecejo fastidiada, ese individuo la sacaba de quicio y ahora estaba creyendo que era un acosador.

―Cumpleaños ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

―¿Puedes dejar de hacerte pasar por adivino y quitarte de mi camino?

―Soy bueno ¿no? Y me imagino que ese rubio de allá afuera es el dueño de ese hermoso paquete ―señaló con la barbilla―. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Miró a través de la ventana y ahí se encontraba Naruto, mirando desde afuera de la tienda, le pareció extraño ya que contaba con vidrios polarizados, sin embargo, la penetrante mirada parecía dirigirse directamente hacia ellos.

―Me da hasta escalofríos, tu novio es el acosador. Ahora ve, no queremos que se enoje ¿verdad?

Sakura miró por un instante al tipejo llamado Deidara. Algo raro ocurría con aquel individuo, su interior dictaba que se alejara de él y eso haría.

―Espero nunca más volverte a ver en mi vida ―dijo antes de salir de la tienda, no sin antes escuchar un ligero susurro: eso lo veremos.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Uff Cada vez que entro a publicar continuación termino disculpándome hahaha eso no es bueno u_u en fin, ahora lo que pasó fue mi lap, quedé varios meses sin computadora y bueno... pero por fin está listo el capítulo ¡yey!

Espero les guste!

Ahora, los agradecimientos... muchas gracias por sus comentarios a ._**..eliannar, MarianitaUchiha, Antharez, Azkaban (múltiples veces), EmptyHeart North, ikari-cheen, Sakuita 01 (Bienvenida)...**_ me alegran cada día al leerlos, también agradezco a los lectores anónimos por pasarse y tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic.

Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo que tardó en llegar pero llegó.

Muchos saludos, abrazos y apapachos!

Hasta la próxima.

Adiosin! :D


End file.
